


Blossoms

by FoxesDance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Come Sharing, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Facials, First Orgasm, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hand Jobs, Horses, Hysteria, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Intercrural Sex, Interrogation, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Neighbors, Obsession, Renperor, Reylux - Freeform, Role Reversal, Sexual Dysfunction, Spanking, Squirting, Teacher-Student Relationship, That's Not How The Force Works, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 68,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for MMoM</p><p>Don't look at this with any kind of analysis >_> literally just smutty single player action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Император Кайло Рен](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743408) by [LynxCancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCancer/pseuds/LynxCancer)



> I work nights. I'm supposed to be asleep right now. Ugh. I blame ALL OF YOU for this. 
> 
> Thank you so much. 
> 
> Also, wrote this on ma phone. Be gentle.

She was dreaming. She knew it, but she still couldn’t stop it from happening. She couldn’t stop dreaming about it. About him. About the fight in the snow. It was terrifying, reliving that horrible scene over and over again.

  
She was being pressed towards the crevice that was steadily opening behind her. He was pressing her back, his face a mask of overwhelming desperation. He was going to push her over the edge. His sweaty face was far too close to her own.  
She stared up at him, horrified.

Absolutely sure that she was going to lose this time, that he was going to kill her.

  
And suddenly, the dream changed. He was still over her, above her. Pressing in to her. But his lightsaber was gone. So was hers, and she felt so defenseless without it. His face was sweaty, like it had been in the snow. His eyes were wild and hungry. He was panting with exertion, like when they had fought. But his face wasn’t pale, lit only my the sparks from their duel. It was flushed, his cheeks a becoming pink. She felt her own face blossom with warmth. Her whole body was warm, warmer than Jakku.

  
Then she became aware of her skin. Their skin. They were touching, skin to skin. All of their skin. She looked down at herself. She nwas naked. They were naked. She gasped and reached up to push him away.

  
But her hands didn’t work that way here, in this dream. Suddenly, she was clutching him, pulling his body closer to hers. Her legs were inexplicably wrapped around him, and the reason for their sudden nudity became all too apparent.

  
Sounds entered the mix then, and he was moaning into her ear. Their skin was slapping together. His hips were thrusting into hers. The feel of him, so deeply buried where she’d never let anyone else touch her, was the most delicious thing she had ever experienced.

  
She stopped fighting the feelings then and gave in. Gave in to him. Kriff, he felt so good inside. Such beautiful friction was building between their bodies. She moaned and closed her eyes, letting his thrusts take her higher toward that peak she could sense in the distance.

  
She blindly caressed the scar she gave him, from bicep to neck. Her hand gently cupped around his jaw, and his lips suddenly crashed into hers in the dark. She was overwhelmed, bombarded with sensory overload. She cried out against his lips, and he sped up his thrusts, almost pounding her into the softness underneath them.

  
She was almost there. Oh, Maker, she was so close. Her moaning became frantic and she positively writhed under him. He let loose her lips and traveled his mouth to her neck. He nibbled and kissed her throat, his hips jerking into her. Roughly. Out of control. He was close to his own peak, she could feel it.

  
“Kylo! Please!”

  
She never spoke in her dreams, and it was weird to hear her own voice now. Especially as it sounded so foreign, so needy and high-pitched.

  
His own answering groan against her throat was just as wanton.

  
Suddenly, their hands were clasped together, fingers intertwined. He pressed his forehead against hers and gazed deeply into her eyes. She was transfixed by him, utterly unable to look away. She felt her own pleasure begin to crest and overwhelm her as he cried out. She felt him twitching inside of her, his hips thundering against hers, completely out of control.

  
“Rey!”

  
She woke up with a gasp, sweaty and panting.

  
And so wet. Maker, she’d never been so wet in her life.

  
She collapsed back against the bed, trying to catch her breath. What had that dream meant? It had felt so real!

  
She didn’t even bother to think about it. She was too aroused for coherent thought. She shoved her hand down her pajamas and between her curls, rubbing at herself furiously. It wasn’t enough. It didn’t feel as good as he had.

  
She groaned with frustration and flipped over on to her knees, her flushed face pressing into her hot pillow. She frantically pushed and kicked her pants off and drove her fingers deeper, trying to chase that feeling of fulfillment from her dream.

  
She gasped, her fingers pumping into her, feeling achingly empty still. She added a third finger and it was almost enough. The sound of her fingers as she slid them in and out was obscenely loud in the dark room. She moaned and brought her other hand up to rub at the needy button at the top of her sex. 

  
It didn’t take her long to come, her fingers crammed into herself as deeply as she could manage. She came harder than she ever had in her life, which wasn’t surprised considering she was wetter than she’d ever been in her life. Probably wetter than that entire dust bowl she used to call home. And she came with his name on her lips.

  
She collapsed onto her side on the bed, panting and gasping.

  
What the hell had that been? Where has it come from?? She didn’t think of that monster that way. She didn’t want him. Didn’t desire him. He wasn’t the one she needed to fill her aching emptiness. Her wretched loneliness.

  
And yet. She couldn’t get the look of his face hovering above hers out of her head. His lips swollen and red from her kisses. Sweaty and panting for only her. Spasming for her with her name on his lips. She had a sudden vision of him, naked in his own bed. His hand wrapped so tight around his protruding length. Thick, white ropes bursting from the tip, dripping down his fingers, painting his stomach.

  
Just the thought had her growing wet once again.


	2. The Doctor Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. MMoM. Modern Psychiatrist Office AU. It's a thing now. I made it a thing. FIGHT ME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So SO sorry this chapter is a day late. I work the graveyard shift, so it's still kinda sorta Monday to me. Even though it's Tuesday. FIGHT ME. Also, this ended up being longer and taking a lot longer than I thought it would. So sorry. I'll try to have one for actual Tuesday up in time for it to still be Tuesday >.> No promises. I'm terrible with deadlines.

The first time she saw him, he was storming out of the office into the lobby with a slam of the door. He looked like the angriest man she had ever seen in her life. She jumped when the door slammed loudly, her anxiety ratcheting up just a few more notches. They made eye contact, and she felt frozen in time. His eyes were wild. Everything about him was wild, honestly. His hair, his eyes, those too-large lips. No man should ever have lips like that, it was a damned waste!

He finally looked away and stormed over to a chair in the waiting room, snatching a black leather jacket up and bundling it around his arm before storming out the front door. Every stride seemed to eat the space he traveled, long and heavy and purposeful. She shuddered as she watched him leave. That was not a man she would ever choose to be find alone somewhere.

She saw him occasionally after that. Not too often, thank God. He was far to intense for her liking. He was usually leaving Dr. Skywalker's office when she was coming in, so she never had to spend any real time with him. He had such an air of mystery about him, though, and she couldn't help but wonder about him. Who he was. What he was here for. If he had a girlfriend. She shied away from that thought. She didn't have time in her life for thoughts like that. She hoped that Dr. Skywalker was as much a help for him as the doctor was for her. It really made her feel lightyears better after her weekly sessions. 

Once, she was forced to share the waiting room with him. It was disconcerting, to say the least. He had his chin in his hand, his knee jiggling in an agitated manner. He didn't really fit into the office chair. He was such a large man. She wasn't one to be intimidated easily, but she found his size daunting.

Everytime she looked up from the terrible office magazine she was looking at, he was looking at her. Scowling at her, really. She glared back at him. What did he have to scowl about? She shifted in the seat uncomfortably and went back to the terrible article she was reading. It wasn't like  _she_ was the one staring.

Finally, he spoke up. It caught her so offguard she almost jumped in the chair. 

"What are you in for?"

Like they were in prison. She rolled her eyes and put her magazine down.

"Anxiety. Mostly social anxiety. I have some issues with abandonment, trust, and intimacy. But mostly we just talk about my anxiety. It's the only thing that really hinders me," she shrugged. "You?"

He looked down at his hand, like he was checking his nails or something. He paused so long, she wasn't sure he was even going to speak. This was his conversation in the first place!

He finally shrugged and looked back up at her. "Impulse control."

And that was it. The entire conversation. They never said another word throughout the entire time they sat there. He obviously didn't want to offer any more of an explanation than those two simple words, and she was not going to pry. She waited a little while after he spoke to see if he would continue, and when it became clear that he wouldn't, she picked her magazine back up and finished reading the article. When her appointment with Dr. Skywalker was finished, he was gone. What a weird man. She still didn't even know his name!

It went that way for months, like two ships passing in the night. Him leaving as she was going in, or vice-versa. 

The next time she saw him, she was the one sitting in agitation. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her feet in the chair before her, and she was tapping a nervous rhythm on her shins with her fingers. It had been a bad day. The worst she'd had in a while. She had a panic attack at work. She was still feeling the effects of it, her breathing and heart rate elevated. She had that fight-or-flight thing going on, and she really wanted to just run somewhere or punch someone. She tried the breathing exercises that Dr. Skywalker had told her about, but nothing really seemed to be helping her. 

To make matters worse, Dr. Skywalker was with another patient and was running late. She always had a problem when her schedule was interrupted. Schedules helped her anxiety so much. 

That's when tall dark and angry walked in and sat down in the bank of chairs across from her. She gave him what she hoped was a friendly smile and turned her attention inward again, trying to calm herself. He pulled out a book and ignored her. Thank God.

It wasn't to last, however. She had her forehead on her knees, counting her breaths, when she heard that rich, gravelly voice for the second time.

"The first vibrator was patented in 1880 by Dr. Granville to treat hysteria in women."

Her head popped up quick. "Excuse me?"

He was still reading the book. He didn't look up at her as he continued. "Hysteria was originally believed to be a problem particular to only women. They actually thought it was a problem with the uterus, and the only thing that could cure it was to cause what they called 'paroxysms', which is just a fancy way of saying orgasm." He turned a page nonchalantly. Like they weren't having a conversation about vibrators and orgasms. "They believed that the uterus was actually mobile, and that when it became detached and went to the wrong place, it caused mental problems in women. Rather archaic, I know. But we have Dr. Granville to thank for vibrators. Ten years before even the vacuum was invented. He must have thought the female orgasm was far more of an important problem than clean carpets," he said with a smirk. Still not looking up from his book.

She just gaped at him, unable to reply at all. And he kept talking. Like it was a history lesson.

"Before the electromechanical vibrator was invented, women used to see doctors regularly to have their uteri brought to heel, essentially. The original procedure was preformed, usually, by the insertion of two fingers to stimulate what we now know as the G-spot, coupled with clitoral stimulation as necessary. Before the advent of electricity, doctors tried using steam-powered contraptions, but they were usually cumbersome, far too large and caused uneven results. There are several journals existing from the early 1800's that speak of the problem of hand fatigue in doctors specializing in hysteria, and they often complained about the endurance necessary to complete the desired result."

It was the strangest conversation she'd ever had in her entire life. He sounded like he was reciting from a text book. 

"Why are you telling me this?"

He did look up at her then, setting his book down on his crossed knees. "You're obviously having some kind of hysterical breakdown."

She stared at him. He was legitimately a crazy person. "So, you think I should go invest in a vibrator?"

He chuckled and half of his mouth quirked up into a smirk. She was suddenly taken aback by how attractive he was with that look on his face. He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"While a vibrator is quite handy, you don't actually need one to achieve orgasm." His grin grew wider, lifting both sides of his mouth. "Anyone skilled enough could provide you with the relief you desperately need."

She could feel her face turning red, her skin feeling hot with the blush that overtook her. There was no way this conversation was happening right now. She looked down at the floor. "Thanks for the heads up." It was lame, but it was all she could manage to mumble at the moment.

She cleared her throat and tried to focus on her breathing again. Somehow, rather than be helpful in the least, the past few moments of speaking with the dark-haired man across from her only made her feel more anxious and nervous. She looked up at the door to the doctor's office and prayed it would open soon. Or that the floor beneath her would open. She couldn't seem to make her blush go away.

She heard him shift across from her, uncrossing and recrossing his legs again. She wondered if he'd gone back to reading, but she was too afraid to look up at him to check.

"Would you like to see if it would work?"

She sat bolt upright. "What??"

He was staring at her, like he had the first time they'd sat across from each other. Only he didn't look angry. He still looked wild, almost feral. Almost hungry. He had his chin resting in his palm.

"Do you want to see if cumming will make you feel better?" He said it so matter-of-factly, like he was trying to explain something to a child.

She swallowed thickly. Was he offering to touch her, intimately? Somehow, she was even redder than before.

He grinned at her. Like a wolf grins at his dinner. "For science, of course."

It was a terrible, stupid, bad, no good idea. She should tell him to take his perverted ideas somewhere else. Who propositions someone in a psychiatric office?

She knew it was wrong, and yet, for some ungodly reason, she wanted to tell him yes. Wanted to feel this man's hand in her, rubbing her. Kissing her. Making her scream.

She swallowed again, and his eyes traced the movement of her throat. She closed her eyes tightly, and, before she could think better of it, she nodded.

He stood quickly, tossing his book on the chair he vacated, and stepped to her with one long stride. He took her hand and pulled her from the chair, then pulled her over to the only other door in the small lobby - the bathroom.

Oh, this was dumb. This was a bad idea. She was going to let some guy - she didn't even know his name - finger her in the bathroom at her psychiatrist's office!

He closed and locked the door behind them quickly. He turned to her and picked her up by the waist like she weighed nothing, and set her on the edge of the sink. She steadied herself on the porcelain lip with her hands, and he descended on her quickly, one hand at the back of her neck, fingers twining in her hair. His lips crashed against hers hungrily. She clung to him, fisting her hands in his white oxford shirt as she gave as good as she got, her tongue reaching out to his greedily. He was a fantastic kisser, and she lost herself in the back and forth rhythm of their mouths.

When he finally pulled back, panting for breath, she had one hand buried in his hair. She gave him a lazy grin. "I thought this was just for science..?"

He smirked back at her. "The patient should be primed properly before the procedure. To prevent any sort of injury. All very scientific," he mumbled, one large hand traveling down to cup and caress her left breast.

She closed her eyes and hummed softly at his touch. His thumb was tracing around her hardening nipple, and it was heaven. His mouth traveled down to the sensitive spot under her ear and she almost moaned. 

He yanked her by her hips to the edge of the sink and she gasped, grasping onto his shoulders for support. His lips never left her throat.

"I'm going to take off your pants now, alright?" He must be really into this doctor scenario, he was taking it very seriously.

She nodded and he started to unbutton her khakis slowly. He pushed them lower on her hips, and she lifted her bottom a bit for him to shove them down farther. When she had them kicked off, her reached down and brought her feet up onto the counter as well, spreading her legs wide. She almost felt like she was at the gynecologist's. He was very particular with her arrangement, how he wanted her feet to sit on the sink, how he wanted her bottom to almost hang off. He moved her hands so they were behind her to support her.

"Just lean back and relax." He started to roll the sleeves of his dress shirt up very methodically.

She shivered, the sound of his voice, so deep and gravelly, did things to her insides.

His hands drifted to her hips and he pressed his thumbs against her hipbones through her panties. He slide them down to massage the rounded crest above her pubic bone. She did moan softly then, her eyes closing, and arched her back. She'd had plenty of make-out sessions in her life, plenty of times where she'd had a guy's hand down her pants. But none of them had left her as full of anticipation as this. He moved his hands so slowly, so intently. He also wasn't some boy in the back seat of his daddy's car just trying to get as far as he could before curfew. This - whoever  _this_ was - was a grown man. And he touched her with purpose.

Finally, he slipped her panties down. He spread her folds wide with those two thumbs. His eyes were intense as he looked at her. And she was becoming embarrassingly wet. His attention was intoxicating. Her breath hitched as he leaned closer and slipped one thumb through her glistening lips. Her hips jerked a bit against him as his finger brushed against her clit. It was already getting swollen and sensitive.

"Shhh.. Relax and breathe. Let me take care of you," he said, not looking up at her face. His attention was absolutely fixated on her pink flesh. He could pretend this was some kind of medical procedure all he wanted, but she knew this was far from professional care.

His thumb started to work itself in circles around her clit. A new wave of slick leaked from her folds and she moaned again, her insides throbbing with the pace of his ministrations.

He reached down for a moment to coat his thumb in her wetness. He glided the digit back up to nudge against her nub again and she gasped at the feeling. 

"Oh, God." She couldn't help the throaty moan, couldn't hold it back if she tried.

"Not God. Just Kylo." She could hear the cocky smirk on his face. The snarky ass.

He spread her wide again with his two thumbs, wider than before. "Normally, this would have been preformed with some sort of oil to act as a lubricant." He was speaking in that professional voice again, like fingering strangers in the bathroom was some kind of normal occurrence for him. "Regretfully, I don't carry around either oil or lubricant, so we'll just have to hope you're aroused enough for insertion."

Oh, she was definitely aroused enough. She wanted his fingers inside of her worse than she could ever remember feeling. She nodded and pressed her hips against his hands as much as he could.

Finally -  _finally_ \- he slid his middle finger inside of her. She flopped down onto her elbows with a groan. His fingers were thick, long and blunt, and just fucking perfect.

He crooked his finger inside of her, running it against the ceiling of her canal until he found the small, spongy spot he was looking for. When he bumped his finger against it, she gasped and bucked her hips. He rubbed it with his fingertip, stroking back and forth almost lazily, and her hips moved of their own accord to rock against his hand. 

He sped up his finger and she let her head fall back, her eyes closing and her hips circling his hand. "That's it. Just lay back and let me do the work." He sounded like he was grinning.

She felt a second finger join his first inside of her and she moaned even louder. His fingers were so much bigger than her own, and it was absolutely blissful to feel so full.

"That's a good girl," he crooned. "Do you feel it? That's the G-spot. Coined after Dr. Ernst Grafenberg in 1981, though man has known about the area for years. Stimulation to this area has been linked to female ejaculation. Have you ever experienced that?"

She shook her head, not really able to form words. 

His voice was grinning again. "You just might today. Don't be alarmed, it's very common. It may feel like you have to urinate, but just let it happen. It's known to heighten the orgasm experience."

His words should be offputting, how he's treating this in such a clinical light. But his voice is low and husky, almost seductive. The words don't make a difference, his tone of voice is just an absolute turn on.

"You should try to find it on your own. It's not too far in, only a few inches. And it's pretty easy to find. It's on the anterior vaginal wall. It feels a bit rough, bumpy like a raisin or the roof of your mouth, but soft. And it becomes engorged as you become aroused." His voice takes on that cocky smirk again. "It's quite swollen now, so I can only assume I'm doing something right."

She nodded vigorously. He was definitely doing something right. Her legs were starting to shake, a mixture of pleasure and effort.

"That's it. You're doing very well." He started to gently stroke her knee with his free hand. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Rey." He had her moaning her own name now, her mind too far gone to even think about it.

"That's it, Rey. You're so close. I can feel how close you are. I can feel how much you want to cum. You're so wet and swollen. Just let it go."

His fingers started to pump into her faster, rubbing against her spot harder, and she cried out. Her toes stretched and then curled, her hips rocketing against him.

His free hand moved up her thigh, gripping her tightly. "It's okay. Just relax." His hand, working her hard and fast, belied his soft tone. "Let me make you cum, sweetheart."

She was so close, teetering on that knife edge. "God! Oh, Kylo.. Please!"

He realized what she needed almost before she was done sobbing his name. He pressed a third finger into her, making her cry out again. His thumb dove back into her folds again and pressed down hard on her swollen clit, rubbing it almost roughly.

"Yes! Like that! Kylo!" She didn't even care how loud she was being. Being so deliciously stretched and wonderfully rubbed was just too much for her tense, overstimulated body. She came, moaning incoherently. She came wetly, moisture pulsing out of her in a gush that she couldn't have held back even if she wanted to. He didn't let up, his fingers working her steadily through her orgasm, drawing it out longer than she thought possible.

She fell back against the counter when her body finally couldn't take anymore, spasming and twitching with the aftershocks of what had to be the best orgasm she'd ever experienced. He pulled his hand from her and nudged her over gently, washing his hands in the sink she'd been precariously balanced over.

"Take some time, catch your breath." He leaned in and gave her another kiss, though much softer this time. It was rather surprising. "I'll make sure the coast is clear."

She nodded and he walked out, making sure not to open the door wide enough for anyone out there to be able to see her.

When she could, she sat up and redressed shakily. He had been right about one thing, she was definitely not thinking about her anxiety or her panic attack now. She made her way out of the bathroom as nonchalantly as possible.

Just in time to hear the receptionist talking to Kylo.

"You're 4:30 appointment isn't here yet, but the office is empty. Dr. Skywalker's last patient was a no show, so you've got the place to yourself for a while, Dr. Solo."

She stood stock still. Dr. Solo. The doctor that shared an office with her psychiatrist. Dr. Ben Solo. No way. No  _fucking_ way. He'd said his name was Kylo! And he'd let her think he was another patient. He'd insinuated it, even. That doctor-play hadn't been a game at all.

She glared at him, just in time for him to turn and see her. He smirked. And winked. The fucker  _winked_ at her.

It was her turn to storm out of the office.


	3. Interdiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long distance lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3! Several days late. I'M SO SORRY

She slammed her fist on the bed a few times in frustration, letting out a shriek into the night. It wasn't fair. She'd been on the edge for weeks now.  _Weeks_. She didn't used to have this problem. She'd never had this issue before moving to D'Qar. Before Starkiller. Before The Force. It was all The Force's fault, really.

She was too far in to stop and too far away to want to continue. It was so frustrating. 

Before, on Jakku, if she was feeling stressed or unable to sleep, she'd just touch herself for a few minutes, explode into a thousand tiny pieces, then either go to sleep or go about her day. But she'd been unable to achieve that explosion since coming to this base. Weeks. Months. It felt like forever. And she'd been stuck on this knife-edge of restless desire the entire time.

It didn't help that she could  _feel_ everyone here. Feel them, through The Force. Their thoughts, their private moments. She did her best to block everything out, and for the most part it worked. But, there were plenty of times when she let down her guard unintentionally. Or a very strong emotion or thought dug its way through her mind. It was hard being the bearer of others' feelings.

She ran a hand through her hair and let out a deep, unsettled breath. She'd give it five more minutes before giving up. She was too aroused to sleep well, otherwise.

She switched up her position on the bed, bending over onto her knees on the bed, one hand pressed into the mattress to support herself while she shoved the other towards her moist bits. Maybe she was rubbing too hard, making herself numb to the sensations.

She gasped, leaning down from her palm to her forearm, her fingers making soft circles around her swollen nub. That was it. It was going to work this time.

Only it didn't. Minutes later, her legs and arm shaking, she fell to the bed with a frustrated yell, her face in the pillow and her fist hitting the mattress again.

'This has obviously gotten far out of hand. Would you like some help?'

She looked up with a gasp, raising up onto her arms on the bed and looking around the room frantically. "Who's there?"

There was a chuckle in the dark room, but nothing moved. She felt out with her newly acquired senses, but she didn't feel anyone else in the room with her.

'I'm not really  _there_ , per se. But the offer still stands.'

The voice sounded sickening familiar. She turned over on the bed and covered herself with a pillow. "Where are you? Who are you? How are you talking to me right now?"

'That's a lot of questions. And none of them answer mine. Do you want me to help you so we can both finally get some rest?'

"How are you going to do anything if you're not actually  _here_?"

'The Force works in mysterious ways?'

She snorted. "That's not an answer, either."

'The Force  _is_ the answer, girl. The Force is how we're talking, The Force is why I'm here, The Force is how I'm going to help you. Do. You. Want. Help.'

She narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "Why do you want to help me?"

There was some sort of frustrated groan. 'Because, helping you helps me. I can feel  _everything_ you're feeling. I'd like to get some sleep some time soon. Answer the question.'

She bit her lip and sat there for a moment, hugging the pillow to her chest. She really didn't think she should trust whoever was on the other side of this voice. But, she was honestly at the end of her rope here. She couldn't sleep well, having lurid - yet ultimately unfulfilling - dreams all night, plagued by this restless desire through the day, having to fight off everyone else's thoughts all the while. She was starting to slip, and she didn't know how much longer she could take this.

She finally let out a ragged sigh and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. We'll give it a  _try_." She wasn't even sure at this point whether this disembodied voice would even be able to do anything more for her than she had already done for herself.

'There's a good girl. Now, lie back and close your eyes. And do something with that ridiculous pillow.'

She rolled her eyes before tossing the pillow back to the head of the bed. She did as he said, lying back and closing her eyes. She felt a dark, heavy consciousness settle onto her own and she shied away from it instinctively.

'Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to make this better, remember?'

She huffed out a breath and willed herself to calm down. It wasn't so much of an invasion as she was first afraid of, as a warm blanket covering her. Becoming a part of her. She sighed softly at the overwhelming feeling. It felt safe and caring and protective. She pushed the nervousness out of her mind.

Then, it felt like hands were gliding across her skin. She bit her lip and sighed again. They trailed down her shoulders, her collarbones, fingertips dragging down the swell of her breasts. Barely circling around her nipples. She arched into the touch and clutched at the sheets under her. The phantom hands added more pressure, cupping, almost lifting, her breasts before what felt like thumbs thrummed across her sensitive peaks. Her nipples pebbled instantly, desperate for the touch. She let out a ragged little moan as it felt like the hands plucked and rolled her aroused flesh.

'You're very responsive. I'm beginning to wonder why you were unable to achieve this on your own..?' It felt like the voice was right in her ear. She could almost feel the breath trail across her skin.

"I can," she gasped at a particularly rough tug at her breast, her hips wiggling of their own accord. "I can do it just fine on me own. I've done it before."

'Hmmmm.' He was beginning to sound quite cocky. 'Well, maybe you're just not as good at it as I am.' One ghost-hand drifted down her torso, fingers flexing and tickling their way down to her hip.

She glowered at that. "I do it just fine! It's my body, I know what to do with it. The female body is just.. mysterious, sometimes."

'Mysterious. I'm sure.' She felt like something was pressing its teeth into her, biting the sensitive skin of her neck. She couldn't hold back the moan that erupted from the sensation.

'Do you like that, girl?' There was that arrogant chuckle again. 'Why am I not surprised?' Now, it felt like something wet was dragging across her throat. Like a tongue. It made her shiver, and she arched into it.

"Less talking, more getting on with it." She grit her teeth. She was torn between enjoying the sensations he was causing her and not wanting to let him know how much she enjoyed it. 

'Yes. Let's get on with it.' The hand on her hip inched down to the apex of her thighs, and she instantly spread her legs wider. 'Let's just see how  _mysterious_ the female form is.'

Fingers were pressed into her folds then, slipping through her slickness. She was embarrassingly aroused, more so than when she was touching herself earlier. There was just something about his voice. Something about the taunting, the slow, meaningful touches. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she was this turned on.

The weight in her mind seemed to settle almost heavier for just a moment, and she almost felt like there was an  _actual_ weight above her, falling into her, barely keeping itself above her. ' _Kriff_ , I didn't think you'd be this wet.' The mental presence brought itself back under control shortly, and his fingers started to move against her, running lazy laps around her. First, caressing her softer, outer lips, before moving into her inner folds, and finally slipping farther in to gently explore her entrance.

Her breath hitched, a moan caught, rasping from her throat. She shifted on the bed, raising her knees higher, her hips higher. She couldn't help it, she was lost to the physical and mental connection with this man.

He glided his dewy fingers up past her opening to softly circle her inflamed clit. The gentle pressure was almost too much, her flesh already made oversensitive from her earlier fumblings. Her hips bucked and shuddered under the invisible hand, wanting more.

Her left breast was suddenly engulfed in wet heat and she hissed in surprise. That had to be a mouth. His mouth, his tongue flickering across her tender peak, his lips suckling her overheated flesh.

His fingers slid back down her wetness to plunge into her once more. He delved much farther this time, not content with merely nudging at her channel. She moaned, and her hands went up to cover her face, to yank at her own hair, to pull at the sheets behind her head, anything she could get her fingers on. She desperately wanted to hold something. Some _one_. Except, she was ostensibly alone in this room. 

His fingers plundered her, pumping in and out of her in a blistering rhythm that sent her careening towards that pleasure peak, that explosion she was dying to feel. Her cries and whimpers filled the room, her hips working against the phantom manipulating her as she searched for the beautiful release. She was so close, closer than she'd been in a long time.

'Stars, you feel so good. You're so hot. So tight.' The words felt like they were murmured against her breast. She was slowly losing her mind, she barely registered the voice. She couldn't focus on anything but the way he was making her feel.

"Please! Oh,  _Maker_!" She was writhing on the bed uncontrollably. He seemed to be hitting something inside of her that caused her to twitch and shiver, a hot knot forming just below her belly.

'Gonna cum for me, girl?' His voice sounded strained, almost out of breath. Like he'd been running. She was the one about to fly apart into a million pieces, what right did he have sounding like he was the broken one? 'Kriff, I want to feel you cum so bad.'

"Yes! Please! I'm so close. Oh, I'm so  _close_!" She tossed her head from side to side, lifting herself onto her toes. Her legs were shaking almost violently. Her hips practically slamming into the ghost-hand pummeling her inner walls.

When his thumb pressed hard against her clit, she lost it. She practically squealed, arching so far off the bed she was almost sitting straight up. She sobbed as pleasure ripped through her, her explosion taking her so violently it almost hurt. But it was so beautiful. Her vision whited out, her mind flew to the heavens, her body first tightening like a string, before collapsing under the pressure. She flopped down on to the bed, her body quivering as she came harder than she'd ever felt before. Her poor cunt - the thing that'd been begging to be touched, but unwilling to be sated for so long - spasmed and clenched around the imaginary fingers. Fluid rushed from her like a waterfall, coating her thighs and her bedding.

When she finally finished twitching, she opened her eyes and gasped for breath. Her bed was starting to feel uncomfortably damp and cold. She'd have to change her sheets. When she could move again. If she could ever move again.

'Not so mysterious after all, scavenger?' That Force-forsaken cocky, arrogant, snobby bastard. She should have cut more than just his face when she'd had the chance.

And with that thought came the realization of what she'd known all along but hadn't wanted to admit to. 

The identity of the Force-user she'd allowed to finger her from half a galaxy away.


	4. Pareidolia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Count the shapes in the clouds with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4! Published on night 6/morning 7! Yeah!
> 
> OMG I need to stop writing these so long. I'm too tired to go over and edit this. I just need to send it out into the world and let it fly. 
> 
> Ugh. I'm going to bed now. *death*

He lays the blanket out on the grass with a flourish and gestures for her to sit first. Ever the gentleman. Like his mother taught him. He hums to himself for a moment, looking down at her in the sunlight, his hands in his pockets. She squints up at him, raising a hand to shield her eyes. 

"Are you going to just stand there and stare?"

He chuckles nervously and shuffles his feet a bit before plunking himself down next to her. He's not entirely sure what it is about her that makes him so nervous. He brought her here, this is his place. He doesn't have any need for nervousness. He really could have sworn he'd deftly cut that part of himself away years ago.

She lies back and looks up at the sky, watching the clouds race across the blue. Her hands folded on her abdomen. She is so beautiful in this light. She looks so fragile. He knows she's not, he knows better than to underestimate her. It doesn't stop him from worshiping her with his gaze.

She points up at the sky. "What does that one look like to you? Does it look like a bear? Sort of? If you cover this part?" She tilts her head to the side as she looks up, using her hand to cover part of the sky.

He finally glances from her up to the sky. He doesn't see anything in particular in the clouds, so he shrugs. He looks back down at her and smiles. "Just looks like clouds to me."

She snorts and looks over at him. "You have no imagination. You must have had a horrible childhood." She's grinning, so he tries not to put too much weight into her words. It's hard not to take offense, though.

He lies back on the blanket next to her, their shoulders brushing. She turns her face to his, her brow scrunching up delicately.

"Kylo. What are we doing? Where are we?"

He swallows and tries to keep his eyes on the sky. He doesn't want to answer her. He isn't entirely sure what he's doing here. This is a terrible idea.

She leans up on her elbows and turns to him, almost hovering over him. "Kylo. What is going on?"

He rubs a hand over his eyes and furrows his brows tightly. He doesn't uncover his face when he starts to tell her.

"This is," he sighs, still not really ready to share this. "This is a place from my memories. One of the few places I ever felt good when I was younger."

She frowns down at him. "How are we in your memories, Kylo?"

He takes a deep breath and finally drops his hand from his face. He still doesn't look at her. "Because I brought you here." He doesn't know how to tell her he can't stop thinking about her.

"Are we asleep?"

"Something like that." He's prevaricating. He doesn't exactly want to tell her he's probing her mind. Again. He doesn't think that would go over well with her.

She shifts closer to him, and she's almost kneeling over him. "Why did you bring me here?"

He feels like his heart is going to hammer out of his chest. It's going too fast, and he can't control it. Surely, she can feel it too.

"This is weird, Kylo. You have to admit this is weird. What was your plan? What did you mean by showing me this?"

"I don't," he swallows, looking up at her. He can't seem to take his eyes off of her. The sun shining behind her, casting her in a halo, her hair looks almost like honey-colored fire. "It's not supposed to  _mean_ anything."

He is such a liar. And he isn't even any good at it. She can see right through him, and he can tell.

"What do you want from me, Kylo?

He can't answer her. Doesn't really know how. But he can't help it when he reaches for her, his hand tentatively reaching out to brush his fingers against her arm, up to her shoulder. She doesn't shy away from him, and it's not exactly encouragement, but she's not stopping him either. He lets his hand glide up to cup her jaw, his thumb tracing her cheekbone tenderly.

She sighs and closes her eyes. She leans into his touch infinitesimally. That, he does take as encouragement. He leans up to her while pulling her closer by her chin. They meet halfway, pausing to look each other in the eye for what felt like years. He wants to kiss her so bad. But he doesn't want her rejection, he's so afraid of not being good enough. Not being what she wants. He knows she deserves better than him. Knows that she has at least one person in her life who  _is_ better than him, who cares about her and wants to be with her. He doesn't want to think about whether or not she and the  _traitor_ were together. Whether  _he_ had touched her like this. Kissed her the way Kylo wants to kiss her.

He takes a deep breath and makes the leap, pressing his lips to hers before he can give himself a second chance to think about it. She's still against him for an agonizing moment, and he's sure she's going to pull away. But then, she lets out a sigh, almost of resignation, and she presses her lips to his, reciprocating. It's everything he's ever wanted. He's never wanted anything as much as he wants this scavenger. And to have her here, in his arms - even if none of this is happening for real - is almost too much for him.

He pulls back from her with a gasp when he can no longer take the breathlessness. His eyes search hers desperately, longing to see the same need reflected there. What he finds instead is confusion.

She shakes her head, looking at him. "But. I don't like you."

It's like she's poured a bucket of ice water on him. He snaps his hand back to his side, like she's burned him. He swallows thickly and looks to the side, nodding. Of course. It makes sense. Why would she like him? His plethora of experience in the past should have shown him that was the most likely possibility.

She reaches out and touches his chest, and it draws his gaze back to her. "I mean," she sighs and runs a hand into her hair. "That's not what I meant."

"It's okay. It's not a big deal. We don't have to make a big deal out of it." The words fly from him far too quickly.

She shakes her head, and the hand that is on his chest fists into his shirt. "Oh my stars, can you not be dramatic for a minute?"

He throws a glare at her, sitting up, displacing her where she was hovering over him. "I'm not being dramatic. You don't like me. Fine. You don't have to."

She gives him a flat stare, her eyebrows raised impossibly high. "I don't mean that I  _don't_ like you. I mean that, I'm not  _supposed_ to like you. You're my enemy. We're at war. We're enemies."

He shakes his head, trying to wrap his mind around her words. "We're not at war  _now_."

She rolls her eyes. "Kylo, this isn't real. We're in your mind. We're not off somewhere having a romantic, sunny picnic."

"I know this isn't real! You don't have to tell me it isn't real. I know that. I get it, okay? This isn't real. You don't like me, and I'm forcing you to be here!" He stands and starts to stalk off.

He hears her clamber up behind him. "Oh for kriff's sake! You are such a child!" He can hear her jogging after him, and her hand shoots out to take his arm, spinning him back to face her. "Are you almost thirty, Kylo? Because you seriously act like you're younger than I am."

His immediate response does nothing to prove her wrong. He is overwhelmingly filled with rage. He needs to break something, to smash something, to cut something with his lightsaber. But he can do nothing, as she very much still has a hold of his arm. And, even though he  _knows_ he's physically strong enough to pry himself from her hand, he can't make himself move from her. So, he stands in front of her and steams, his face turning an unbecoming red, his lips thin and taut.

She shakes him, her face as hard as his. "Just tell me the truth. What is this? What are we doing here? What is the  _point_ of this entire exercise?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He's clammed up. He looks over to the side, avoiding her gaze.

But she's having nothing of it. "Kylo. Look at him." When he doesn't respond, she uses her other hand to force his chin back towards her. "Look at me!"

He reluctantly meets her eye again. "You've brought me to some lovely place filled with happy memories. Somewhere that's sunny and warm and green. We're sitting on a blanket in the grass, looking up at the clouds. You kissed me! Are we on a date? Did you bring me on some kind of Force-dream date? Cause, this feels an awful lot like a date."

A muscle in his jaw ticks and he can't bring himself to look at her. He looks at anything  _but_ her. "You're reading into things." Liar. He's such a bad liar.

She steps closer to him, uncomfortably into his personal space. She has a hold of his chin again and his forcing her face into his. "Kylo Ren. Do you like me? Do you  _want_ me?"

"No!" He says it too quick and too loud. "This isn't - I don't - We're not -" He can't even seem to use words correctly.

She cuts him off from his stuttering. "If this isn't real. And we go back to our normal lives when we wake up.." She steps even closer, her body almost pressing against his. "Maybe there isn't any harm in it.." She runs a hand up his shoulder and pulls him down to her lips again. And he's lost. He wraps his arms around her and loses himself in her kiss once more. He has no idea where this train of thought has come from, why she's trusting him, letting him touch her at all. But he's not going to question it. He pushes her along gently to walk back to the blanket in the grass and presses her down. They kneel together on the ground, their mouths and hands searching and seeking each other desperately. 

His hands skim up her torso, his fingers brushing against her breasts, and she gasps into his mouth. He groans at the feel of her, her back arching as he lets his fingertips glide over the roundness of her. He skids his hands back down to her hips, grasping at the hem of her tunic before slipping his fingers under the cloth, against her skin. He let his hands drift back up her flesh achingly slowly, only hesitating when he was inches from those perky, firm breasts.

She kisses her way from his mouth to his ear, her hands tugging at his own shirt. "It's okay. I want you to touch me, Kylo. It's just pretend here, right?"

He nods jerkily and let his hands swallow up her curves, the peaks of her breasts pressing firmly into his palms. She feels so good, and it's more than he could have ever asked for. He tests their weight in his hands, bouncing the firm flesh before strumming his thumbs across the pebbled tips. She moans straight in his ear, and the sound travels straight to his cock. He pulses and twitches in his trousers, harder than he can ever remember being in his life, and she's not even touched him yet.

It's like she could read his mind - probably because she  _can_ \- and her hands stretch down to furiously pull and prod at the opening of his pants. He leans down to take one of those sweet nipples into his mouth, and she gasps, pressing even tighter against him. She clutches at his hips for a moment before finally getting fed up with his trousers enough to just yank them down his hips, the rough material a little harsh against his sensitive cock. He hisses out a breath against her skin when he feels her small hand wrap around his length, his hips immediately snapping forward. 

"Maker, Kylo," she barely breathes, her hand ghosting slowly along his hardon.

He's kissing his way into the valley between her breasts and he looks up at her, suddenly nervous. "What?"

She chuckles a little. "Nothing. You're just- Kriff, Kylo. You know how big you are."

He blushes a bit at what he has to assume is a compliment. "Have you ever done this before?" His hands flex a bit where they're wrapped around her. He's not entirely sure which answer will make him more nervous.

She nods and bites her lip. He has the sudden urge to find out who touched her before him and rip them apart by hand.

"Have you?"

He presses his forehead against her sternum and shakes his head.

"Never?"

He shakes his head more vigorously this time, trying to hide the redness that's creeping up his face and over his ears. "I never really had the time. And it wasn't really... encouraged."

She's quiet for a moment, her hand stilling on his cock. 

"Yeah, okay. Makes sense." She starts to stroke him again and he moans against her breastbone. "But, we're not going to do it now, either."

He looks up at her quickly. "What?"

She gives him a smile. "This isn't real. And your first time should be real." She's still touching him, and it's so confusing. Her words aren't matching her actions.

"I mean, we can still do other things. But I'm not going to sleep with you in a dream, Kylo."

He almost chokes as her hand grips him harder. "Other things?"

She hums softly, her free hand traveling to his hair at the back of his neck. "Like what you're doing with my tits. It's nice. You can keep doing that. Or what I'm doing. We can do that."

He stares up at her, enraptured, as her hand starts to jerk him in earnest again. She bites her lip and grins. "Well? Are you going to stare, or are you going to finish what you were doing?"

He doesn't need to be told again. He continues moving to her other breast, eagerly teasing her flesh with his lips and teeth. He can feel the moan that vibrates through her. He thrusts his hips against her hand, quickly losing control of himself. He's never felt anything like this before, never wanted to feel anything like this before. Before her. Rey. He moans her name against her skin, his hands gripping her tighter. His lips travel from her chest back to her neck and he buries his face in her throat. He can't seem to breath, and he's panting and gasping trying to catch it. Catch anything.

"Please. Oh, Maker, Rey. I can't- I'm gonna-" He's so kriffing  _close_. Embarrassingly close. She's barely touched him, and he's already at that peak.

"It's okay. Just let it go, Kylo."

He whines in the back of his throat, his mouth suckling and nibbling at her neck and shoulder, pulling whatever he can reach of her into between his lips. He's desperate for the connection of his lips to her skin. He's holding onto her tightly, desperately. Like she's his life line. His arms wrapped around her, his body hunched into hers as she works her hand along his cock. He can't seem to control the way his hips thrust into her hand; the way his fingers dig into her.

And then he's cumming. Harder than he's ever cum before in his life. White ribbons escaping him to splash everywhere - her hand, his torso, up her chest. And it's not stopping. She's pulling every drop of pleasure from him that she possibly can and it feels like it's never going to end. It's delicious agony. He's moaning incoherently, her name, curses, pleas. He's so desperate for it to end, and keep going on forever. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, it's done. He's spent. He shies from her hand, still pumping on his softening dick. He gasps and hisses at the feeling of her fingers trailing along the sensitive head. He can barely breathe, and he's left to collapse onto his haunches, his face pressed against her abdomen. Not even caring about the mess he's made of both of them. That he's still making, as he spreads it over both of them unknowingly with his hands and his cheek and forehead. He can worry about that later. Now, he needs to remember how to breathe.

His breath hitches from him, and he can feel her small hands gently stroking and caressing his shoulders and back. She brushes his hair from his face and smiles down at him.

"Next time, I get to cum first."


	5. The Absence of Westermarck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are a little too close for comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. I am total, absolute, disgusting trash for this. I AM FIRMLY A BELIEVER IN THE REY IS NOT A SKYWALKER THEORY. But this idea just wanted to be written. It's not good. I apologize PROFUSELY in advance. TAKE HEED THE WARNINGS ALL YE WHO ENTER HERE.

It was okay. There was nothing  _inherently_ wrong with what they were doing. Nothing illegal or anything. It was a morally grey area. Sort of. 

They  _definitely_ shouldn't be kissing, but Ben couldn't keep himself from at least doing that. At least they weren't doing  _more_ than kissing each other. He was very clear about those boundaries.

It always came back to this, though. He couldn't keep his hands to himself. Metaphorically, of course. He was very specific about not touching. He might be going to hell for thinking about her this way. For indulging himself the way they did. But at least he could tell the devil that he never put his hands on her in lust. Because that distinction was important.

He really didn't think he could be blamed for falling for her. It wasn't like he knew she was his cousin when they met. Hell, he didn't even know his Uncle Luke even  _had_ a long-lost daughter. If you had asked him, this time last year, he would have told you he was sure Uncle Luke was still a virgin. Obviously, he'd been wrong. The gorgeous girl next to him was proof that Uncle Luke had gotten his dick wet at least  _once_ 20 years ago. His uncle lived like a damned monk, secluded in a ramshackle cabin out in the mountains alone for most of the year. He was absolutely certain he'd taken a vow of celibacy somewhere along the way.

Apparently not.

By the time they found out she was the prodigal daughter, it was too late. The attachment, the attraction, was already there. The damage done. They couldn't have stopped it now if they'd wanted to. And, boy, did he not want to stop it. She was like his drug, and he was begging for another shot.

That was why they had rules. He could justify it in his mind, as long as they followed the rules. Kissing was okay, but touching wasn't. Snogging was strictly a clothes-on affair. Nothing was  _ever_ to be attempted outside of his apartment. No displays of any kind of affection in public. No one could know about them, period. He couldn't tell Hux and Phasma. And she couldn't say a word to Finn and Poe. To the rest of the world, they were newly-established family. 

All of that changed when they were in his bed together.

"Oh, Ben!"

Her voice was so high-pitched and needy. He couldn't help himself, he had to kiss her when she sounded like that. 

"That's it, Rey," he murmured between kisses. "God, you're so beautiful like this." His lips traveled to her ear and he licked and nibbled his way down her throat. He knew he couldn't control himself if he kept it up for too much longer, so he sat back again. His gazed wandered down the length of her body to where her hand was buried between her thighs. She was squirming and writhing on the bed, her fingers working fast, pumping in and out of her slick little cunt. He could see how wet she was, and he was dying to feel her, to taste her. But that road led to ruin. So he held himself back, letting his hand drop to his own arousal rather than hers. 

"You're so fucking sexy like this, Rey." He started to stroke himself as he watched her. She had the most beautiful pussy he'd ever seen. It was such a shame he wouldn't let himself touch it. 

She was flushed from her cheeks down to her perfect breasts. And those perfect breasts bounced and jiggled with each movement she made, each breath she panted. He longed to take those perky nipples into his mouth and suck for days. But he had to be in control.

Her hips twitched and shuddered against her hand. That lovely snatch of hers was crammed full of her fingers. He wished she could be full of him instead. He idly wondered if buying a dildo to fuck her with was breaking the rules. He technically wouldn't be touching her, filling her. He would fuck her into the mattress if he could. Fuck her so hard she couldn't walk. Couldn't move. Maybe he would ask her how she'd feel about toys, later. For now, he was far too interested in watching her make herself cum to bring it up.

He bent over so his face was hovering next to hers, his body almost over hers. He took her ear in his teeth and hissed a breath out against her jaw. "That's it, baby," he moaned into her ear. "You're so fucking perfect like this." He started to stroke himself in earnest above her. "Nothing compares to watching you fuck yourself, watching you cum for me."

She moaned incoherently and reached up to pull his mouth against hers again. She kissed him sloppily, far too gone in her passion to care about precision. She was shaking under him, her hand working herself furiously. "I wanna cum so bad, Ben," she moaned against his lips. "I'm so  _close_." He felt her gasp and arch her back. "I wish it was you making me cum," her voice was so husky, so filled with passion. "I think about it, when I'm alone. I think about taking your cock anywhere you'd want to put it. Tell me how you'd do it, Ben. Please, tell me how you'd fuck me."

This woman was going to be the death of him. "Oh, Rey," he moaned. "I'd take you however I could. However you'd let me." He kissed her hungrily. "I'd fuck your sweet mouth," he said, licking her soft lips. "I'd fuck that delicious cunt," he pulled her plump lower lip into his mouth and sucked it gently. "I'd fuck your tight little ass," he felt her gasp and buck against her hand at that and he grinned. "I'd make love to you like a princess, or fuck you like a whore. Anyway, every way I could. We wouldn't leave this bed for _days_."

"Oh, Jesus Christ. Oh, Ben!" She was trembling, and he really hoped she was on the edge, because he was getting fucking close to embarrassing himself. All this talk of fucking her was bringing him too close to his own orgasm. He tried to slow his strokes down to compensate for the overwhelming urge to cum, but he wasn't going to last much longer.

He nuzzled his nose against hers, rubbing his lips across her soft cheeks. "Gonna cum for me, Rey? I really need you to cum for me. Wanna watch you fall to pieces for me, only me. Just for me."

"Yes!" She was crying out, pressing herself as much against him as she could. "Oh, Ben. Ben, I'm gonna cum!" She was gasping and moaning as her orgasm shuddered through her body, her hips bucking against the air. She was a sight to behold in the throes of her passion, and he watched her avidly until she sighed and fell back against the bed. Only once she was settled, breathing raggedly, did he allow himself to follow her down that cliff. He came, gasping her name, painting her belly with his spunk. She moaned and pulled him towards her, kissing him lazily.

Only when he was completely spent, when he couldn't get hard if his life depended on it, did he trust himself to settle between her thighs, his hips lodging close to hers. She wrapped her legs around him and moaned softly as his weight settled on top of her. He kissed her gently, lovingly, worshipfully.

"I love you, my precious girl," he murmured into her hair when he had finally caught his breath.

"I love you too, Ben." Her voice was sleepy sounding. By the time he had them turned onto their sides, she was already dreaming. It didn't take him long to follow her.


	6. Through A Glass, Darkly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's rifling through his memories like a filing cabinet, taking out the images she needs and discarding the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This falls in line with my A Notch In Her Bedpost fic.   
> You don't have to have read it to understand (BUT YOU TOTALLY SHOULD, AND I WILL TOTALLY FINISH IT ONE DAY, I S2G)  
> Rey's been a bit promiscuous, been with a few people on base. Kylo's been using the force-bond to watch her during her encounters, also creeping in on some of them, he's a bit obsessive and manipulative. There have been some sexy force-dreams that are mostly a wrestle for control of each other. He worked hard to break her up with the man she was with before. She's with a woman at the moment (Pamich Nerro), and he's not really sure what to make of it, so he's been mostly hands off. Fits in the middle of chapter 6 of Her Bedpost (holy crap, what a coincidence, right???)

He was in the middle of meditation when he felt her scraping around in his mind. That was odd. Normally, it was him creeping into her life, not the other way around.

He stood and tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out why she was in his mind, what she was trying to find. He zeroed in on the feeling of her and saw her rifling through his sexual memories.

Interesting.

He grinned and let himself get comfortable. He undressed down to a loose pair of trousers and sat on his bed. He was more than ready to sit back and see where this was going to go. He idly wondered if she thought she was being subtle, like he wouldn't notice what she was doing. The grin that lit his face at the thought was almost feral.

She must have found what she was looking for, because the searching ended and he was greeted with the vision of her lover. He couldn't be bothered to remember the woman's name. Rey must have her face pressed into the other woman's ample bosom. They were so different, the two of them. Her lover was curvy where Rey was hard angles. Her lover was dark, and even Rey's tanned skin was pale in comparison. Rey was kissing the soft skin between her lover's breasts.

_'I want to try something new..'_

That perked him up. Not that he wasn't interested before. The idea of the two of them together, soft skin against soft skin, lips and bodies pressing together, was quite a turn on. But, he had an idea that whatever it was she was planning had everything to do with her plucking through his mind.

Her lover sighed some sort of response. He truly wasn't interested. He can feel Rey's hands travel down her lover's body like they were his own. One thing he could be grateful for, at least, was that her lover was a woman this time. It was absolute torture experiencing her touches on another man's body. This, however, he could watch and enjoy. It was almost like it was a holovid.

She started to pleasure her lover with her fingers, and that  _definitely_ ramped up his arousal. Just the thought of Rey's small hands doing that was enough to make him hard, let alone watching her do it. 

And, suddenly, it wasn't her hands touching her lover, it was her mouth. She started doing this thing with her tongue, this figure-eight thing over her lover's clit. And it was so weird feeling her do that, because that was what he does. That was his thing.

And the realization hit him. That was what she was doing in his memories. She was searching his experiences to find out how to do this. How to eat her lover out. His grin widened at the thought. She would never admit it, not in a million years, but she needed him. She needed to learn from him in order to fully please her lover.

His hand traveled into his pants and he lazily started to stroke himself, leaning back on the bed as he watched her take her lover. It was different this time. He wasn't just a bystander in this experience. She needed him, she'd dragged him into this. He was a participant, even if the other partner had no idea of his involvement.

"Not too rough, Rey. You want to start off gentle." 

He could feel her surprise through the bond. She paused, and her lover whined.

"Don't stop, Rey. Just slow down. Too much too soon will keep her from cumming."

_What are you doing??_

He grinned, letting his hand drift along his length, letting her feel it through the bond. "Helping? You  _obviously_ wanted my help. My guidance."

_Go. Away._ But she must have been paying attention, because she lightened her touch, and he could hear her lover moaning through Rey's ears, feel her writhing under Rey.

"Mmm. Don't think so. You called to me, for once. I'm really going to enjoy this."

She was trying to ignore him. Focusing only on what she was doing. Overcompensating, really.

"Change it up a bit, don't just focus on one thing. Let your lips and tongue trail down to her opening." He was  _really_ enjoying this. He couldn't remember the last time he was this hard.

He got no more snarky comments from her, but she did follow his direction. He sped up his strokes, matching the movements of her tongue.

She was tentative with her mouth, moving into uncharted territory. Unsure of herself. That was what he was here for, though. To give her the guidance she needed.

"That's it. Stiffen your tongue and use it to fuck her." He huffed softly, clenching at the sheets next to him. He wanted to drag this out, but stars it was hot.

She followed direction so well. It was a good omen for when he finally got her in his arms.

He completely ignored the sobbing mess of woman she was focusing on. The important interaction was what was between himself and Rey. The fact that she was listening to him without fighting him, following his lead.

"Stars, Rey. You're so good at this." He groaned, his thumb circling over the head of his cock. Trying hard to stave off the urge to cum too soon. "Put your thumb on her clit and wiggle it in time with your tongue."

The other woman was grabbing and yanking on Rey's hair, the added sensation almost too much for him. He slowed down the movement of his fist, but he was afraid it was too little too late.

She kept it up like that, her lover moaning and gasping in the background, and Kylo desperately tried to slow down his own impending orgasm.

"Kriff, Rey. Do you know what you do to me?" He groaned, his head lolled back against the wall behind him. "She's gonna cum soon. You're making her cum with your mouth." That thought along could be what sent his control packing.

_How can you tell how close she is?_

He grinned. "She's so tense. And her voice has changed pitch. Plus, you can feel the walls of her cunt shivering and fluttering." He was tense himself, his empty hand banging against his thigh in a desperate attempt to hold himself back. "Change it up. Use your fingers in her." He sent her a mental image, of her curling her fingers up against her lover's g-spot. "And suck on her clit. Wrap your lips around it and suck it and flick it with your tongue." He was barely able to send the thought to her, his hand was flying along his dick at what felt like lightspeed.

She did what he said, fumbling with her fingers a moment before she found the spongy, engorged pocket at the top of her pussy. He could feel the moment that the other woman fell over the edge, when Rey sucked her sweet little clit in between her swollen lips. He was barely coherent himself, and just sent her images. Pictures of Rey continuing to fuck her lover til she couldn't move, to work her through her orgasm. 

The time for rational thought was gone, and as he felt Rey do as he instructed, he fell over his own ledge. He came with a holler, making a mess of himself. His hips snapped into his fist, and he shot ribbons of cum all over his hand and his pants and his abdomen. He kept his hand gliding along his cock til he couldn't take it anymore, until his too-sensitive skin screamed in pleasure-pain. He finally let his softening dick go and sat back, panting and gasping for air. He grinned deliciously, wickedly. Things were definitely going in the right direction.


	7. That's Not How Skype Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our sexy boi is out on a training rotation when he gets an unexpected message. Fits into the Special Forces AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this AU. I hope you love it too.
> 
> Don't have to read it to know what's going on, I suppose, but it is my favorite thing I've ever written, SO GET ON IT. Modern AU, set in the military. Kylo and Poe are besties, Rey is Poe's GF. Kylo falls for her, but they fight constantly because he's a child and doesn't know how to express his feelings correctly (nothing new). They fall into bed together, then have clandestine meetings where they fuck like rabbits. It's got a happy ending for everyone involved, so don't feel too badly for Poe. But I won't spoil it for you if you haven't read it. GO READ IT. It's a series, sort of, starts with [The Truth Catches Up To Us Eventually](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6034573), and the rest are just snippets in said universe. It's smut, don't look at it too closely
> 
> Also. Tequila is a poor life choice. OMG. The hell did I write??

He'd been gone for about a week, and still had another week to go, when he got the text. The picture. She'd warned him that she was going to be the one to send him pics. He really should have listened.

He was  _not_ prepared for the picture he got. He had his phone out and in full view of his squad when he pulled it up. He spent no time closing the messenger app as soon as he saw what it was. There was  _no way_ he was going to let his boys see her like  _that._

He quickly excused himself from the briefing and made his way out of the clearing, deeper into the woods. The bedroll he loosely termed as 'his' wasn't even close to being secluded enough for the conversation he was going to need to have with Rey after that picture.

He pulled it back up and groaned softly, leaning against a tree for support as he slid to the ground. It was a selfie, but it was not your average selfie. She was bent over, her panties shoved down her thighs. He could just make out the top half of her face looking over her shoulder, probably to make sure the picture was centered. Her beautiful ass was front and center in the frame, and the hand not taking the picture was reaching back to pull one of her firm, round, gorgeous cheeks apart to give him a better view of her pink flesh. Holy shit. It wasn't even like he'd never seen it before. He'd seen it so often, it should be old-hat by now. But it still threw him for a loop.

He put in his earbuds, pulled up his video app, and 'called' her. She didn't get to send that picture and not get some kind of response.

It took a few rings for her to pick up, and she was obviously scrambling with her phone when she does. Her face is flushed and she's panting. Someone started the game before all the players had a chance to join.

"Yes? Hello?"

He smirks at her. "Hi. What was that?"

She bites her lip and blushes deeper. "What did it look like?"

He grinned at her. "It looked like you begging me to fuck you from behind. Obviously, I am unable to fulfill that request."

She looked offscreen nervously. "Well. Yeah. I guess. Just kinda wasn't expecting you to call in response."

He laughed. "You can't send me a picture like that and not expect me to want more?"

"You said it. You're not here. So, you know, can't really give you more."

He gives her a devilish smile. "Oh, babe, you definitely can."

"Are you alone?"

"Would I be calling right now if I wasn't?"

She shrugged in a  _what the hell_ kind of way.

The camera jumbled around a bit before she set it down, giving it a wider shot of the bed. Must have set it on her nightstand. It slid down once, showing him a great view of her ceiling, and she cursed, before resettling it so it stands and reinforcing it with something that he can't make out. Then he saw her climb back onto the bed, on her knees facing the camera. She was wearing an oversized teeshirt and a pair of tubesocks, and he still thought she was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

She slowly pulled the shirt off, tossing it off the side of the bed, and she was in only a of lacy black thong. He let one hand wander down to his fatigue pants and palm his quickly-hardening cock.

"What do you want me to do?"

He smiled at her. She wasn't usually this shy, she usually enjoyed taking the reigns. It must be the idea of doing this on camera that had her nervous.

"Whatever it was you were doing before I called. I'm sure it wasn't entirely innocent."

She blushed again and nodded. She ran her hands up her ribs to cup her breasts, slicking her thumbs over nipples that were already hard. One hand slid back down her torso to slip into the waistband of her panties and she sighed, her eyes closing.

"What were you thinking about?" He needed to hear her voice, needed her to talk to him while she touched herself.

"You," she almost moaned. "I was thinking about you. About your cock. About how I love it when you fuck me so hard I can't breath. I love it when you take me from behind. I love it when you put your thumb in my ass while you fuck me." She was obviously getting worked up, her hand was moving quickly in her thong.

"Take 'em off, I wanna see you fuck yourself."

She nodded and quickly pushed them down and threw them off into the ether with her shirt. She didn't need any encouragement to shove her fingers back into her pussy.

"Shit. You're so hot, babe. Turn around and let me see it from behind."

She obeyed without a second thought, turning around and bending over for him. She checked over her shoulder to make sure she was still in frame, and scooted closer to the camera. 

"Like that? You wanna see it?" She moaned, thrusting her fingers in and out fiercely. She whined, a second hand coming up to join the first. Rubbing at her clit.  _Shit._  

"Mmm, Kylo. It's not the same. It's not enough." She panted and writhed against her fingers. "I miss your dick so bad."

"Oh, trust me, sweetheart. It misses you just as much." He groaned softly, making quick work of the button fly of his fatigues. His cock was aching for her, and he'd probably keel over if he didn't something about it, now.

"I wish I could suck it," she moaned, her hands working furiously on her swollen cunt. "I wish I could rub my face all over it, wrap my tongue around it, fuck you with my mouth. I want you to cum in my mouth, I want to swallow every drop." She was moaning desperately, her hips twitching and bucking against her hands.

"Fuck. I love it when you talk so fucking dirty." His own hand was working on his own arousal, and every filthy sound she made was bringing him closer to cumming.

"Oh, shit, Kylo. Oh god!" She moaned and her hads sped up. "Talk to me, baby. Tell me how you'd fuck me. Tell me how you'd make me cum. Please!"

"Oh, Rey. I'd do it just how you like it. I'd push you down on the bed on your knees and plow you from behind." Her moaned was ratcheting up, it sounded like she was spiraling out of control. "I'd fuck you so hard you'd scream for me." Her whines and moans were incoherent, mostly  _yes_ and  _Kylo_! "I wouldn't stop til you couldn't speak. Til you were so lost in pleasure you couldn't remember your own name. Til you couldn't walk. Get ready, because when I get home, I am going to fuck you into next week."

"Yeah!" She was so needy sounding, her voice taking on a higher pitch than usual. "Yeah, I want that so bad. Oh, Kylo! Oh, fuck!" She was fucking herself so fast her hands were almost a blur on the screen. "Oh, Kylo! I'm gonna cum!" And by the sounds she was making, she must be. Her whole body tensed and she screamed for him, screamed his name as she came, before collapsing onto the bed heavily.

"Shit, babe. That's so fucking hot." He felt like he was going to explode. "Turn around, Rey. Shit.  _Fuck_. Pick up the phone."

She rolled over and reached for the phone, bring it closer to her beautiful face.

"That's it, babe. You watching?" He pulled the phone back, tilting it down so she could see his hand jerking himself rapidly. "You see what you do to me?"

"Mmmhmm. I see it, Kylo. You gonna cum for me?"

"Oh Rey. Christ." He panted, his back arching and his thighs clenching. "Fuck!" He was cumming, hot and thick all over his hand, all over his fatigues. 

She hummed and he tilted the phone back to his face so he could see her. She had a stupid, afterglowy smile on her face. "Fucking sexy." She grinned, her eyes becoming drowsy.

He groaned and leaned his head back against the tree. "I don't know if I can take another week of this."

She grinned at him, her eyes closing. "I guess I'll have to send you some more pics to boost your morale."

" _Fuck_ , Rey."


	8. Lady Godiva, In All Her Splendor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, peepingtom!kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have summore wankfest 2016

Ben Solo wasn't a bad guy.

He'd made some bad decisions in his thirty years of life, but he'd bounced back from things that could have crippled anyone weaker. He'd liked to think he had redeemed himself, somewhat, from his past transgressions. 

So, it was with much shame that he found himself - yet again - hiding behind his curtain, furiously jacking off to the sight across the complex.

Not enough shame to not be doing it, of course. Just enough to tinge his pleasure slightly. Because, fuck, how could he be blamed? Watching  _her_ was completely understandable. Justifiable. That's what he told himself, anyway.

He groaned, watching her adjust her position on the bed, his fist pumping himself at hyperspeed. He had to be forgiven for giving into this temptation. 

His apartment was a level above hers. And her patio door was slightly ajar. He could actually hear her moans from his window. It only added fuel to the fire that was already threatening to turn him to ashes.

She was on her knees, bent over on the bed, her face buried in the sheets. Wonder of wonders, she was posed just perfectly for him, her backside towards his window. One hand clutching at her pillow for dear life. The other, but oh the other. The other hand was fucking herself with a respectably-sized dildo. He flattered himself that it wasn't as big as he was. What he wouldn't give to tear that sweet pussy of hers in two. You know, if he could ever get up the nerve to even  _talk_ to her.

He tried to slow himself down, to match the rhythm that she was setting, but it was hard. Literally. He couldn't help but imagine himself there, with her. Pounding into her from behind. Holding that beautiful, lithe body in his arms. She was gorgeous, perfect in every way. He used to think his type was petite and voluptuous. He knew better, now. Small and curvy was great, but long and lean and tan and athletic - that was more to his liking.

He imagined her screaming out for him, calling his name as he laid waste to her. It was all he could manage to pause and  _squeeze_ , trying desperately to hold off his orgasm til he was sure she was cumming. He wasn't sure why it mattered. He wasn't  _actually_ involved in her sexual experience. But, it did. It made a difference. He couldn't cum til she did.

Suddenly, she was pulling the fake cock out of herself, and he was absolutely terrified that he had  _missed it_. Had he been too lost in his own thoughts, his own imagination? He was cursing himself for a fool, when he realized she wasn't done. Wasn't even close to done. And she was taking it farther than he'd seen her before. And he'd watched her  _plenty_ of times.

She pressed the blunt end of the dildo against the tight furrow of her ass. Holy shit.  _Holy. Shit._ How was this possible? How was this  _happening_ right now??

He could swear he heard her whimper as the toy slowly plunged into her, but he had to be imagining that. She was too far away to have heard her make that sound. 

When it finally slid home, she paused for just a moment before slowly starting to work the toy in and out of her backside. He slowed his fist down to match her, gripping himself even tighter in a vain attempt to simulate the feeling. This was a gift from God. This was going into the wank bank for all eternity. Nothing -  _nothing_ \- could be better than watching this beautiful girl fuck herself in the ass.

Her other hand - the one not thrusting her dildo deep into her  _ass, holy fuck_ \- made its way to her dripping cunt, rubbing and kneading and circling in a way that could only be described as  _desperate_. Her moaning became louder, more erratic, and her hand holding the dildo was moving faster. Faster than he thought she would want to take it on her own. This, honest to god, didn't seem like a 'let's try this and see what it feels like' situation. She  _knew_ what she was doing, what she wanted, how she wanted it. She had  _experience_ with that ass. 

If he were her lover, if he was there with her now, would she let him fuck her like that? Would she let him slowly, gently, slide into her tight hole? Work her softly until she was used to his size? Going faster as she became more aroused? Fucking her sweet ass until she was sobbing his name into the blankets?

And it was a damned good thing she was doing that keen she always did before she came, because there was no holding back his orgasm now. Just the thought of her letting him take her that way was enough to have him erupting in his hand, shooting his load with a fury and power he wasn't quite used to. He watched her shiver and moan as she came, as he came, and it was almost like they were cumming together. He wasn't some kind of a creep, he knew they weren't connected, they weren't sharing an experience in anyone else's mind but his. But it still felt so  _real_. 

She laid there, on her side on the bed facing the window, panting and shuddering, the toy still in her bottom. And he could barely control his own body from shaking from the aftershocks. And her eyes flickered up to his window.

No. Nope. No they didn't. It was wishful thinking. He was imagining things. She wasn't looking at him. She couldn't have seen him. His lights were completely off, he was well hidden behind the window. She was  _not_ looking up at him after she just came with her toy still in her ass. Get a grip, Ben Solo. That's not how life works.


	9. Cross-examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a quick, easy, in-out operation. He wasn't even supposed to be there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally like my Rey as BAMF as possible. And I don't really like to take away her ability to decide. But I do love me some dub-con, because deviant, and I wanted to write something about the chair >.> sue me.

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Intel. In and out. There weren't supposed to be any FIrst Order High Command members there. Just a bunch of Stormtroopers guarding a shack in the middle of the wilderness. Piece of cake, be back in time for dinner.

It was laughable how underprepared they were for the reality of the situation.

So here she was, tied up in the bowels of what she was assured was only an intel post. It was too much like Starkiller Base for her liking.

They were in this little interrogation room for what had to have been a least a full day cycle. He was pacing around the room as he questioned her. And she was spitting back her non-answers at him angrily. They were both wearing down thin, to the bone, exhaustion rolling off of both of them in waves. It made Kylo even more agitated than normal, and Rey more morose. Almost whiny.

When he asked her for the dozenth time what her mission was, she groaned and flopped against her restraints in frustration. "Force, don't you ever  _sleep_?"

He stalked to her quickly, right in her face. "No! And you damned well know  _why_!"

She gave him a disgruntled look. "How am I supposed to know why  _you_ don't sleep? Of all the things to blame me for, that one doesn't even make  _sense_!"

He reached for her and snatched her jaw into his hand roughly. "Do not play dumb with me, girl. I am not going to fall for your tricks any longer."

She tried to jerk her face from his hand, but his grip was too strong. "What tricks? I don't know what you're talking about."

"So. You're going to feign ignorance? That you haven't been trying to  _seduce_ me through the bond?"

" _Seduce you_?? What  _bond_?!" She glared at him, completely incredulous. "Are you on medication? I think you need to be on some kind of medication."

He pressed her back against the headrest of the torture device she was strapped in, and she winced. "Ignorance does not become you, girl. I know what you've been trying to do. And it isn't working, so you can just stop it now."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she spat through gritted teeth, still trying to pry herself from his hold.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" She shook her head. "You deny invading my dreams?" She nodded. "You deny trying to sway me with your Light and your body?" She nodded again, vigorously.

"Force, Kylo Ren. Are you telling me you dream about me? That's creepy, even for you!"

"I do  _not_ dream of you!" He snarled. "You are trying to bewitch me, and I will not believe your lies! You reach across the bond to me at night and try to destroy  _everything_ I've worked for!"

"What are you talking about? What bond?" She demanded again.

"The bond! The kriffing  _Force Bond_! The bond between us that pulls us together? Are you going to pretend you don't know about that now, too?"

"I don't know what a Force Bond even  _is_!"

He groaned loudly. He pressed one hand into her sternum roughly. "Don't you feel it, girl? The strange pull, right here?" She jumped at the contact and shook her head vehemently. "Stars, what is that old man even  _teaching_ you??" He stripped off on glove and gripped her face with his bare hand. "Don't tell me you can't feel it now."

She felt. Something. She wasn't sure. When his skin touched hers, it was like lightning was striking every pore he was attaching himself to. She gasped at the feeling, trying to wrench her skin away from his.

"How is it, exactly, that you think I found you here? Pure dumb luck? It was the  _bond_. You told me you were coming here. In our dreams." He scoffed. "You have been inexplicably pulling me towards you, and you don't even know it." He didn't pull his hand away from her. If anything, he ran it down her neck, his thumb tracing her pulse. It sent shivers through her whole body. It was unacceptable. 

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"That's rich, coming from you." He grinned at her. 

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you honestly not remember? All the ways you've dared to touch me in our dreams?"

She shook her head, her eyes wide with shock. "You're making this up. You're making all of this up. Let me go, you creep!"

He gave her a savage smile. "Well, Jedi. Let me remind you."

And suddenly he was in her mind. It was nothing like the first time, on Starkiller. There was no pain, no feeling of invasion. It was almost like they were having some kind of conversation in her head. But it was all visual. She was bombarded with images from his mind. Images of her, of them, nude in some nebulous swirl of softness. Writhing against one another. Kissing. Touching. The visions were filled with light and laughter and  _hope_. It was devastatingly unexpected. And yet, disarmingly familiar. She suddenly _knew_ these weren't just images that Kylo Ren was making up out of whole cloth. She had no memory of these moments, but she is sure that they've happened. Every second is painstakingly etched in her mind, obviously carefully guarded and cultivated in his own. She gasped at the emotions overwhelming her as she watched herself make love to Kylo Ren.

And at the completion, the name that she moaned wasn't the one that she had been expecting.

_"Ben!"_

And somehow, the name didn't anger the man wrapped around her. Rather, it pleased him.

What in the name of the Force was going on??

He pulled back from her mind and she gasped at the lose of the vision.

"This is what we could become, Rey. If you would join me." His voice was deeper, huskier than it was a moment ago. And he was closer. Almost pressing his whole body against her. The hand around her neck slid back up to caress her jaw, his fingers tracing her lower lip. She trembled under his touch. His eyes left hers to look down at her lips, and she instinctively parted them.

"You and I," he murmured, his eyes devouring her mouth. "We could be worth so much more together than we could ever hope to achieve apart."

She shivered under his gaze. "I don't want to be  _anything_ with you."

He grinned at her, his eyes returning to hers. "And here we have the first lie."

She shook her head. "I'm not lying!"

He  _did_ press all of himself against her, then. She could feel his hips slotting against her own. It was all she could do not to make a sound. The overwhelming feeling of  _want_ coursing through her was disconcerting, to say the least.

"You want this." He murmured, almost in her ear. "You want me. You can't deny it. You have since almost the first time you saw me. I've shared in that want with you." He grinned at her, She flinched when she felt his nose graze against her jaw. "You can't lie to me about it. I can feel your desire, rushing at me in waves."

She felt his hands on her hips and she tried to pull herself away from him. 

"Are you wet for me, Rey?" He was almost growling at her now. She shook her head and gasped, her eyes clenching closed. She was  _not_. She refused to admit that she was at all turned on by this man. She heard him chuckle. "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want!" She spat at him. "You're a monster. And I hate you."

He was laughing again, it was so strange to hear him make that sound. "I don't believe that, either."

"Just give in, Rey," he breathed in her ear. "It's so easy to give in to what you want. What can make you feel good." One hand drifted to the apex of her thighs while he spoke, fingers gently massaging her mound through the thin cloth of her pants. She bit her lip to keep from making any sounds, she didn't want to encourage him. Even if it did feel amazing.

"I know what you want, Rey." His lips were touching the skin of her neck as he spoke, damp and soft and intoxicating. "Let me give it to you."

She gasped as his fingers moved against her, almost like they knew her. She guessed, in a way, they did. He rubbed her in just the right place to drag a ragged sound from her lips that she refused to call a moan. His lips traveled from her neck to her own mouth. He kissed her hungrily, and she couldn't help but respond, even if tentatively. The feeling of his lips against hers was disconcertingly familiar, and she knew she'd felt this before, felt him touching and kissing and wanting her. The sense of deja vu was incomplete, however. She just  _knew_ that her hands belonged in his hair, not strapped at her sides.

He yanks at her belt, sliding the leather through the loops and tossing it aside without a care. His hands them yank at her pants, and she's suddenly very bare before him. His lips never leave hers as his hand makes its way back to her moist center, his fingers finding their way nimbly to her the slick core of her. She wished desperately that she had her hands free, that she could wrap her arms around him.

"You have The Force, Rey," he murmured against her lips. "Use it."

She hadn't even thought of that. She flushed, feeling like an idiot, before forcing herself to focus on the latches around her wrists. It was hard not to think of anything but what his fingers were doing. But, after a few tries, she succeeded. She ripped her hands free and immediately buries them in his glorious mane, her lips slanting across his greedily.

She moaned into his mouth as he pressed his thick middle finger into her. A second finger quickly joined the first, and she can't contain the sounds she made for him any longer. He hunched over her, his lips slipping from her to press his face into the crook of her shoulder. 

"Maker, you're so tight, Rey," he murmured against her throat. "Does it feel good?"

"Yeah." She couldn't really articulate how it feels, it's too good.

"Yeah?" He groaned, adding a third finger to the mix, and she cried out for him. "That's it, wanna hear it. Scream for me."

She moaned loudly with every thrust of his fingers. The wet, slick sound of him working in and out of her was loud, obscene in the room. It was proof of how turned on she was, how much she wanted him, how wet he made her. He hit something inside of her that made her scream, made her clench her cunt around his hand, and he angled his fingers in such a way so that every time he pumped into her he pounded against that spot. She shuddered and writhed under his onslaught, her hips snapping up to meet his fingers at every immersion. 

"Oh, Maker! Oh, Kylo!"

He slowed down his hand and almost sagged against her. "Again," he purred. "Say it again." She moaned incoherently, and he jammed his fingers into her roughly. "Say my name!"

She gripped his shoulders tightly as she rode his hand. "Kylo! Kylo! Kriff, Kylo!" She'd say whatever he wanted as long as he kept doing that.

"That's it, my girl," he moaned, his hand working feverishly inside of her. "Gonna make you cum. You wanna cum?"

"Yes! Please, Kylo!"

He hummed against her throat and she shivered. She wanted him to crawl inside of her and never leave. The things he was doing with his fingers was kriffing  _magical_. 

"Let me hear you say it." His teeth gently nipped at her neck, scraping against her skin. "Tell me what you want."

She writhed against him, her hips jerking against his hand. "I want you to make me cum, Kylo," she moaned softly. "Oh, kriff, it feels so good."

His lips wrapped around her neck and he sucked her skin into his mouth. The added sensation was so much, too much, and she cried out, her eyes closing tightly. His other hand trailed down to her wet, sensitive flesh, and he pressed his thumb into her clit. She cried out desperately as he started to rub circles into her swollen nub. 

"Kylo! Oh kriff! Just like that, don't stop!" She didn't care how eager, how needy she sounded. How desperate. She needed to cum more than anything, needed to feel that heat coursing through her body, needed to feel her cunt spasm and clench down around his fingers uncontrollably. She worked against his hand faster, seeking that release with every fiber of her being. She was so  _close_ , and him sucking love marks into her throat was only making her closer.

He curled his fingers and pounded into that spot inside of her harder, faster, and it was too much. Just enough. It sent her careening over the cliff, into her orgasm, and she babbled as she came. "Oh, Maker. Oh, Kriff. Kylo! I'm cumming! You're making me  _cum_!" There were more words, things she didn't remember saying, things that were too incoherent to make out. She wanted him, needed him. He was the only one, the only thing that made her feel like this. 

When she was finally done, her cunt soft and loose around his fingers, dripping her pleasure down his hand, down her legs, he gently pulled his fingers from her. He kissed her softly, one hand running into her hair, his wet hand absently caressing her breast. 

"Was giving in really so bad..?" He grinned against her lips.

She groaned and slapped his chest. "Shut up. You're killing the mood."


	10. The Ivy League Rub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Oxford style considered masturbation? 
> 
> It is now.

She was fumbling at the fly of his jeans, tearing it open with a lusty desperation. Their mouths were fused together, tongues dancing and lips sucking.

He ground his hips against hers in an unsatisfying approximation of the act they were finally about to engage in. She moaned into his mouth, her hand reaching into his pants to grasp him through his boxers. That had him bucking his hips once more.

She pulled him free, stroking him with her hand. She let loose his lips, traveling her mouth over to his ear. She moaned as she nibbled his earlobe.

"I need you so badly, Kylo!"

It was all he could do not to just crash into her right then. He twitched his fingers where he had them buried inside of her and she gasped.

"Condoms?"

"In the drawer."

She was breathless with her desire, her cunt wet and sloppy and ready. Perfect for him. He reached over blindly with one hand, pulling the drawer out and flailing his hand around until he wrapped it around the box of condoms.

The empty box of condoms. He could tell just by the weight that there was nothing in there, but he shook it just to be sure. No dice.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he groaned, his head dropping to the crook of her neck.

She sobered a bit. "What? What's wrong?"

He pulled out the box and shook it for her, not pulling his face from her skin.

"Fuck."

"Nope. No fuck, actually," he almost whined. He'd waited so long to feel her wrapped around his dick. Only to now be denied. Again. His life was a series of horrible denials.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Kylo. I thought I had some."

He sighed and put on a good face for her. "S'okay." He didn't blame her. Just his own shitty luck. He couldn't fuck her when he'd met her in the class he was teaching. He couldn't fuck her when she wasn't his student any longer but she hated his guts. He couldn't fuck her when she was in some kind of weird polyamory relationship with the pilot and his boytoy. And, now that he'd finally gotten her to see him for who he was not his past, to finally spend some time with him, to finally go out with him, he still couldn't fuck her. Because that was the shitty hand fate had dealt him. He blamed the Solo blood.

"I'm really sorry, Kylo. I'm not on the pill," she said with a frown. "We could do oral or something?" She was trying to be conciliatory.

He smiled at her and kissed her mouth quickly. "Really, I'm not mad." He gave her the patented Solo Smirk. "Besides, I think I have a better idea." He gave her hip a soft smack. "On your knees, woman."

She gave him a confused frown, but followed his directive. "What are you thinking?" she tossed over a shoulder.

He leaned over to fish around in the drawer again, actually looking at the contents this time. "Hopefully, something just as fun."

He pulled out a small, silver vibrator and a bottle of lube. He handed her the vibe before drizzling a generous amount of lube into his palm. He rubbed his hands together, slicking them up nicely, and slapped his hands into her beautiful, bountiful ass.

She squeaked and jumped back from him. "The hell, Kylo?"

He chuckled, rubbing the oily substance all over her bottom. "It'll be great, I promise."

She gave him an apprehensive look. "Kylo, I mean, you know I want you. But, I've never, not back there."

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder. "I'm not going to fuck you in the ass, sweetheart." He glided his hands along his cock, distributing the lube along his length.

She gave a sigh of relief. "Well, alright. What are you doing, then?"

"Oxford-style."

When everything was nice and slick, he slid himself along the valley of her ass. He pressed her firm flesh together around his cock and groaned at the feeling of warmth and wetness.

"Oxford-style? What even is that?"

He sighed, really not wanting to concentrate on conversation at the moment. "Just lay there, pretend like you're in an all-boys school, and enjoy it."

He couldn't see her face, but he had the strong sense that she was rolling her eyes at him.

He rocked his hips into her and moaned. "C'mon, babe. If I can't fuck you, intercrural is the next best thing." Watching his dick slide along her ass was almost intoxicating.

She was squirming against him, and he almost chocked. His movements were stimulating her, but not enough to get her off.

"Touch yourself, babe. I wanna hear you moan for me."

He heard her turn the toy on and felt the vibrations as she touched it to her cunt. "That's it, sweetheart," he groaned. He started to fuck against her in earnest, his hips slapping against her wet skin. "I am going to buy the biggest box of condoms they have, and I am going to fuck you into next Tuesday."

She moaned and pressed her hips back against him. She turned the vibe up just a bit more and he felt her shudder.

"I can't wait to fuck you," he moaned breathlessly, speeding his jerking hips up faster. "I can't wait to watch your pretty little cunt stretch around my dick." He squeezed soft flesh of her ass tighter. "I want to watch you squirm for this dick, hear you scream for this dick. I wanna make you cum with this dick."

"God, Kylo! Yes! I want you to fuck me so bad!"

She turned the vibe even higher, digging it into her slick twat desperately. He could feel her muscles, taut and clenching in her need. She squirmed against him, her hips thrusting with his.

He pushed her cheeks more firmly around his cock as he fucked into the cleft of her ass. He was sure it wasn't as good as actually fucking her, but it was enough for now.

He felt her tense up under him, heard her gasp and keen desperately. She had turned up the vibe to full-blast and it was shuddering against her clit mercilessly.

He gripped her tighter, his jaw clenching. "You feel so good, babe. You getting close, Rey?"

"Yeah!" She gasped, her face pressed against the pillows.

"You wanna cum, Rey?" He slowed down his thrusting, concentrating solely on her.

"Yes! Please, Kylo!"

He pulled himself from her backside and slid two of his fingers easily, deeply into her sopping cunt. He pressed her more firmly into the bed with one hand while he fucked her with the other.

"Oh! Oh, shit! Oh, God, Kylo! Fuck me!"

He felt her clench around his fingers, felt her walls collapse around him. She squealed as she came, her muscles grasping and spasming around his fingers.

"That's it, sweet girl," he murmured. She clung to the bed, panting and moaning, her whole body shaking with her aftershocks.

He took her by the hips, pulling her thighs back together. He pressed his cock into the space between her thighs. His tip bumped against her overstimulated clit and she cried out. He grinned and did it again, fucking against her wet lips.

She sobbed as he banged and slipped against her sensitive flesh.

"Fuck, Kylo! Oh, God. It's too much! I can't-" she screamed into the bed, her body shaking and clenching as he forced another orgasm out of her with his cock. Her whole body was taut as a bow as that sweet pussy of hers gushed over his dick.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore. Couldn't take it. He watched himself slide in and out of her skin, and just let himself go. His orgasm ripped through him, causing him to cry her name out, splashing her and the bed with his cum.

He reluctantly pulled himself away from her, sitting back on his haunches.

"Fuck, Rey," he groaned, trying to catch his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone. Have mercy on me.


	11. Office Hours Are From 2:45 To 3:30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hated office hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I'm supposed to be asleep right now. But this ficlet wouldn't let go.
> 
> I know. I KNOW. It's day 18 and I'm on chapter 11. I'm a terrible write. Please forgive me.

He hated office hours. It was a waste of time. If a student needed to see him badly enough to come during office hours, it was usually too late to salvage whatever atrocity they were trying to fix. He had no patience to help some struggling freshman realize they weren't going to cut it the rest of the semester.

So, he was a bit surprised when  _she_ walked into his office.

"Dr. Ren, I really need an extension on my project."

So. That's how it was going to be. He really hadn't expected this of her.

"I don't do extensions, Ms Kenobi. You are aware of this." He didn't bother looking up from the computer he was working on.

"Dr. Ren, please. This semester has been a lot more difficult than I had originally anticipated.."

He cut her off, still not looking up. He really couldn't handle looking her in the eye at the moment, not when he was denying her. "I don't need to hear your sob-stories, Ms Kenobi. You knew the class requirements when you signed up. Either do the work, or get an F."

"Dr. Ren, please, I can't fail this class! I might lose my scholarship.."

"Then you should have thought about that when you picked out your courses this year."

"Please, Dr. Ren. I just need an extension. I'm working on it, it's almost done. I'm not a slacker, you know that."

The plaintive turn of her voice forced his eyes to her against his will. She was chewing on her thumbnail. He'd seen her do it before when she was agitated. His eyes were locked to the lips wrapped around her thumb. He shifted in his chair, trying to rein himself in.

"I can't. If I give you an extension, I'd have to give one to everyone else."

She let her hand fall from her mouth and he watched her avidly as she bit her lip.  _Fuck_. Why did he have to be so attracted to this girl? It made no sense. 

"Please, Dr. Ren. I really need to make a good grade in this class." She looked around the room, her eyes nervously scanning the objects on his bookcase. "Please, there's gotta be some extra credit I can do, or something. I'll do anything." Those hazel eyes came back to his again, and he was lost.

He narrowed his eyes. He rested his elbow on the arm of his chair, his chin on his palm. "Anything? No matter how difficult?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

He sighed and looked over to the side. "No. I'm sorry. I really can't make an exception, Ms Kenobi."

She leaned over his desk, closer to him, and his eyes snapped back to her. She reached out a hand and laid it on his on the desk. "There's gotta be something I can do. Some way I can make up for it." She took a deep breath, her cheeks flushing a bit. "There isn't anything I can do for you in exchange?"

What game was she playing?

He tilted his head to the side, watching her. "What exactly are you willing to do, Ms Kenobi?"

He watched her chew on the inside of her cheek for a moment. She looked like she was contemplating exactly how far she was willing to go with this.

"I. I can do anything you'd like, Dr. Ren." Her voice had grown softer, taken on a huskier tone. If he hadn't already been on the verge of arousal, he definitely would be now.

He pushed his chair back from his desk a bit, his eyes narrowing as he gave her a good once-over. She was wearing a white button-up blouse and some kind of pleated skirt. He could see that she wasn't wearing a bra under the blouse. The whole get-up had a distinctive parochial-school vibe. He had the sudden suspicion that she came her, dressed just like that, on purpose. That this was her intention all along.

"Come here."

She tentatively walked around the desk to him. He looked up at her as she came closer, his chin still in his hand.

"Sit," he pointed at the desk.

She sat, glancing back over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't going to plunk herself down on anything.

"Did you come here with the express purpose of seducing an extension out of me, Ms Kenobi?" His voice took on a dark, harsh timbre.

She flushed and looked down, shaking her head. "What? No! Of-of course not, Dr. Ren."

He tilted his head to the side again, spearing her with his eyes. "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

She gave him a nervous smile. "No, no, it's not like that, Dr. Ren. I, I just need an extension, so, you know, I'd do some extra credit for it. Or something."

He snorted humorlessly. "Extra credit." He didn't believe that for a minute. "You're a terrible actress, Ms Kenobi."

He reached out with one of his large feet to kick her smaller ones apart, widening her knees. Which caused her skirt to ride up her legs infinitesimally. 

She swallowed thickly and gripped the edges of the desk tightly, her knuckles whitening. 

"Did you think I'd give you a better grade based on how well you sucked my cock, Ms Kenobi?" This was becoming much more entertaining than he had originally thought.

She shook her head. "No, that's not what I thought. I just need.."

He grinned at her. "I know what you need, Ms Kenobi."

"Please, Dr. Ren.."

"No, Ms Kenobi. It's too late for that. You came here with the intention of bribing me with sex. And bribery is against school policy. I could have you kicked out of the University for this."

"No! Dr. Ren, please. I swear to god, I didn't come here for that."

He tilted his head the other way, his eyebrow arching. "Are you wearing any panties, Ms Kenobi?"

She sputtered at that. "What?? Of course I am!"

He smirked at her. "Prove it."

She went very still on his desk. "Dr. Ren, I don't think.."

He interrupted her again. "Don't bother thinking. Thinking is what got you into this mess in the first place. Now, lift up your skirt. Or, do I need to call Dean Skywalker in here?"

She shook her head vehemently. "No! No, please." She bit her lip and took the hem of her skirt in her hands, slowly revealing soft, tan thighs. Thighs any man in his right mind would dream about. 

He didn't have patience for her timidity. "Faster, Ms Kenobi. This isn't some kind of tawdry peep show."

She closed her eyes tight and whipped up her skirt. Revealing, just as he thought, her bare snatch.

He chuckled and shook his head. He stood from the chair, finally, and loomed closer to her. 

"You came here to seduce me, didn't you Ms Kenobi?"

When she opened her eyes and started to shake her head, he reached for her, stilling her movements with a hand on her cheek. "Don't bother lying to me. It's only going to be harder for you if you don't tell the truth."

She gulped and nodded, her eyes glued to his.

"You thought that if you came into my office, wearing this garish school-girl outfit, begging me, that I'd be more than willing to overlook the rules in order to stick my dick in you."

She shook her head, but he stilled her again, his hand traveling down her jaw to her chin.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I won't be breaking my rules, and I won't be putting my cock anywhere in you, either."

She whimpered softly as he caged her in, putting his hands on the desk and looming over her. "But I will take whatever I want."

His hands grasped her hips suddenly, yanking her to the edge of the desk, and she gasped. He pushed her knees high, pressing her heels onto the ledge she was sitting on, and she reached back instinctively to steady herself. It made her breasts press invitingly against the material of her blouse, the fabric stretching tight so he could see the color of her nipples. Nipples that were already starting to harden.

He ran his hands up her inner thighs, stroking the skin softly. "How long did it take you to work up the nerve to come in here and try this on me?" His thumbs made their way to her pretty lips and he watched avidly as he spread her open for his gaze. She was already so wet. "How often do you think about coming in here, coming to my office and fucking on my desk?" When she didn't answer, he looked up and gave her hip a soft slap. She gasped.

"All, all the time." Her voice was breathless and reedy.

He hummed softly in response, his attention taken by her soft, wet cunt once more. He let his fingers drift gently along her folds, felt her hitch and moan and buck against him. He spread her wetness all over her sensitive flesh, barely nudging at her clit with his fingertip. She cried out and slumped down onto her elbows.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at me in class. Do you think about me at night, in your room? Desperate to sleep? Do you touch yourself, rub yourself, fuck yourself to the thought of me? Cum to the thought of me?" He slid his fingers around her heat, massaging circles around her swollen clit.

She nodded again, but it wasn't enough for him. He pulled his fingers back slightly. "Let me hear you say it, Ms Kenobi."

"Yes! Yes, I do. I think of you when I'm alone. I think of you when I make myself cum."

He rewarded her with the return of his touches. He rewarded her by slipping first his middle finger, then his ring finger inside of her hot entrance. She moaned and pressed herself harder against his hand. "Please, Dr. Ren!"

He grinned, watching her fuck herself on his hand. "Is it as good as your imagination?"

She gasped, rocking against him. "B-better."

He gave her a good hard thrust for that. "Mm. And that's just my fingers. Imagine what it would feel like with the real thing. If I fucked you." He slammed his fingers in and out of her, letting the heel of his hand slap against her clit. "You're own fingers would never be enough. Fucking me would ruin you for anything else, any _one_ else."

"Yes! Oh, god, Dr. Ren!"

He pulled her blouse up with his free hand and palmed a perky breast. She arched her back, her breasts pushing up further toward him. He leaned into her, taking her other nipple in his mouth, sucking the tight bud and flicking it with his tongue. He let it go with a soft plop. He pinched and rolled one nipple with his fingers while running the flat of his tongue along the other. She cried out for him, arching into him. One leg left the desk to wrap around his hip. 

She was taut and strained under his hands, her eyes clenched tightly. "Please, Dr. Ren. Please, fuck me please!"

He shook his head, standing upright once more. "Sorry, Ms Kenobi," he purred, his hand curling inside of her to grind against her g-spot. "Bad girls who ask for extensions don't deserve to get fucked." He let go of her breast, letting his hand travel back to her hips. "But, if you beg me, maybe I'll let you cum."

"Please, Dr. Ren," she cried, the leg around his waist pulling him closer. "Please! I'll do anything. I'll be so good. Please, let me cum!"

He grinned down at her, watching his hands as he fingered her. "How could I say no to such begging? To such a pretty pussy?" He murmured, letting his free hand drift further down her hip. He wedged his thumb against her clit and wiggled ambiguous shapes against her swollen flesh.

She cried out and bucked against his hands. "Oh, shit. Oh, god. Just like that!"

"That's a good girl," he crooned, fucking and fingering her. "You going to cum for me?"

"Yes! Please! Don't stop!"

He watched her move against him, lose control under him, his mouth slightly agape. She was fucking beautiful like this, writhing and moaning for him. He dragged his fingers in and out of her fast and rough, not letting up an inch as she tightened around him. "Cum for me, Rey."

"Yes!" she gasped. "Oh god. I'm cumming! Dr. Ren!"

She tensed under him, her breath stalling in her chest as she gave a lusty, throaty groan. Her cunt spasmed and pulsed around his fingers, milking every second of pleasure out of herself that she could, before slackening. She fell back against the desk, a wet, sated, breathless mess. She was fucking perfect.

He leaned over to kiss her just as his desk phone rang. He groaned, hitting the speakerphone button. "What??"

"Uh.. D..Dr Ren?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mitaka, what is it?"

"It's 3:30."

He groaned, his forehead thumping down on her chest. He could feel her suppressing a giggle.

"You. You told me to tell you when it was 3:30? You have a class in twenty minutes.." His assistant's faltering voice was probably the most annoying sound on earth.

"Yes. Thank you, Mitaka." He angrily hung up the phone.

"You'd have had more time to fuck me if you hadn't taken so long to get to the point to begin with."

He glared at her. "I was trying to be in character."

She rolled her eyes. "You take this roleplaying stuff way too seriously sometimes."

She slapped at his shoulder and he stood up off of her. He threw himself into his chair while she sat up and started to put herself back to rights.

"Next time, I get to be the professor and you get to be the naughty schoolboy," she said with a grin.

He arched an eyebrow at her. 

"Don't give me that look. You know you'd love to have me jerk you off while I called you a disgusting, nasty little boy."

He pursed his lips. She had a point.

She leaned over and kissed him gently. "Dinner at 7?"

He nodded, watching her sashay out the door of his office. She hadn't even bothered to lock it!

His girlfriend was going to be the death of him.

 


	12. Poor Life Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Co-Ed AU

They were all drunk, probably too old to be making such stupid decisions.

They were sitting on the floor of Poe's apartment, drinking. Her, Poe, Finn, Kylo. Hux and Phasma had retired to the other room to do lord only knows what, Snap was passed out on the kitchen table of all places, Jess was quickly succumbing to her own unconsciousness on the couch. Relaxing after finals. Celebrating Rey's upcoming graduation.

Truth or Dare had been a dumb idea, but it hadn't been her idea so she could at least feel good about  _that_. 

"No way. Never?"

She shook her head. 

"I thought you weren't a virgin?" Poe, piping up from where he was currently buried in his boyfriend's shoulder.

She chewed her lip, distraught. She never should have answered the damned question. "I'm not."

"How?  _How_ have you never had an orgasm?" That was Finn. Poor, sweet, innocent Finn. Admittedly, her first time had been with him, her best friend, before they'd both realized how very into men he was. Had he thought she'd cum from that awkward interaction?

She shrugged, turning red. "I dunno. If I knew, wouldn't I have had one already?" She didn't like feeling questioned. She didn't like feeling like she was inadequate.

Kylo was still staring at her, mouth wide open. He hadn't said a word since her confession. Gobsmacked would be the perfect word to describe him.

Poe was too busy trying to get Finn to let him put his hand down Finn's pants to really notice. That man was a horndog.

Finally, the mute spoke.

"Nope." He stood up. "No, nu-uh. We can't let this continue." He reached for her to stand up, too.

She gave him a drunken, confused look. "Whadyu mean?"

He raised both his brows. "You don't get to graduate college and not cum. We're fixing this now."

" _We_?"

He gave her a skeptical look, then glanced pointedly over at the only other two in the room who were awake. Awake, and obviously too into each other to pay attention to anything else.

"You think one of  _them_ either wants to - or has the skill - to help you?"

Finn had finally capitulated to his boyfriend's wandering hand, and Rey had to look away quickly if she didn't want to watch her best friend get jerked off. She turned beet red as she looked back up at Kylo.

"This is a terrible idea.." she mumbled, even as she took his hand and let him help her stand.

"All the best ideas are," he said with that damned cocky smirk. The one he refused to admit that he got from his father.

She gave him the side-eye as he led her to the guest room. "I'm not fucking you, Solo."

He chuckled. "Gotcha. No fucking. Just gonna show you the proper technique. And don't call me Solo."

She rolled her eyes. "And we're never to talk about it again after this."

He sighed and nodded. "Fine. Whatever. Just get naked." He was already stripping off his black, faded Galactic Empire Tour tshirt.

She narrowed her eyes at him as he started unbuttoning his fly. "Why are  _you_ getting naked?" She was struggling with the multitude of straps on the weird tank top Jess had made her wear. What kind of shirt needed this many straps?

He sighed, his jeans slung precariously low around his waist, and walked over to her to help her pull the stupid shirt off. "Less thinking, more stripping."

His hands found the fastening on her shorts while she reached back to unhook her bra. And without notice, his lips were on hers. She'd never kissed Kylo before. Never really  _thought_ about kissing Kylo before. She had absolutely hated him until just this last semester. But here she was, gasping against his lips as he kissed her roughly, hungrily, his hands tight on her hips.

He was walking them back toward the bed, sitting down with a thump, pulling her down on his lap. She sighed softly as his lips trailed down her throat to her collarbone. "I thought this was just about technique?"

He groaned against her, his hands pulling her hips closer to his. "Kissing is part of the technique."

Right.  _Sure_. 

But it felt too good to complain, so she let him. Her hands rested on his bare shoulders, and she couldn't believe she'd never realized how broad his shoulders were before.

She couldn't help but moan his name when he took her nipple in his mouth, her head falling back and her hands grasping him tightly. She unconsciously rolled her hips down against his and he groaned. His hands slid around to her bottom, grasping and squeezing her cheeks tightly - almost painfully. It felt so good, she couldn't help but jerk her hips against his again and moan.

He slipped one hand inside of her panties from behind, his other still squeezing and kneading her flesh. His fingers found her weeping entrance instantly, and he moaned against her breast.

"Whoever you were with before - whatever fucking twit you let touch you..  _Fuck_ ," he broke off, his index finger slipping inside of her easily. He was panting against her chest now, his forehead pressed against her sternum. "Jesus Fucking Christ, Rey. You're so wet, and I've barely touched you. Whoever tried this in the past is a fucking  _idiot_."

She mewled softly and wriggled against his hand. She needed more than just the tip of his finger. She would  _never_ admit it, but the guys she'd been with before hadn't ever made her this turned on. She was sure it had to be the alcohol.

He wiggled his finger inside of her, pressing into her as far as he could. She moaned, biting her lip, and rocked back against him again, letting her hips slide against his in the most delicious way.

"Is no fucking still a rule?" He sounded out of breath, like he'd just finished running.

She nodded, still in control of herself for that much at least.

He groaned and pulled his hand out of her underwear, his other fist hitting the mattress twice. "Then, turn around, sweetheart. Because I am not going to be able to stand  _this_ much longer."

She whimpered at the loss of him, but let go of his shoulders in order to flip herself over. He had his hands on her hips, helping her turn around so that she was sitting between his thighs, her back to his chest. He was hard as a rock, and she could feel his bulge pressing into her lower back. She writhed against him, letting her backside slide against the impressive bump. 

He gave her hip a slap. "None of that, now. These are your rules."

He slid his hands into the sides of her panties and slowly started to push them down her thighs. She lifted her ass to help, and couldn't help letting it ride back down against his lap. He groaned, stilling her with his hands. "Minx."

He pulled her flush against his chest, letting his hands wander down her torso, across her ribs, down her pelvis, and back up again to cup her breasts. She could feel him panting in her ear, his moist lips brushing against her skin. His thumbs flicked and strummed against her nipples and she moaned and arched under his touch.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard, Rey," he murmured, sucking her earlobe into his mouth. "Your first one is gonna be your best one. The one you compare everything else against. And nothing will measure up to me." He nibbled on her ear before leaning in close to suckle love bites into her neck.

His left hand continued to knead and pluck at her breast while he let his right travel back down her body to her hips. "I'm gonna make this pussy sing," he purred against her throat. "And you're gonna scream for me."

His fingers  _finally_ dipped below her curls, just letting his fingers glide along her wet folds while she squirmed under his hands. He slipped his fingers back up her wet lips, pulling the pink flesh taut with his fore- and ring fingers. 

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, Rey," he kissed his way along her jaw and neck. "Better than you've ever felt before."

With the little hood pulled back, he let his middle finger gently caress her exposed clit. She almost jumped out of her skin at the feeling. She moaned his name, her hips erratically bucking against his hand. She reached down to wrap her hand around his wrist, for a lack of anything else to grab onto. He skimmed his fingers back down to her opening, sinking his forefinger into her again, though all the way to his palm this time.

"Oh, shit, Kylo!" She was arching against him, her feet desperately trying to find purchase on the bedding to lift her hips up against his hand more.

He groaned against her shoulder as he pressed another finger into her. "God, you're so tight, Rey." He clutched her tighter to his body, his fingers slowly pumping in and out of her. "You don't know how much I just want to bend you over and fuck you right now."

"Kylo, please!" She lifted her hips, thrusting herself against his fingers as he plunged in and out of her. She reached down to take his thigh in her left hand, gripping him tightly as she fucked against him. Sex had always been good, but it had never felt like this before. And it was just his hand!

He angled his hand to bury himself deeper inside of her, the hilt of his fingers slapping against her wet lips. He rolled his thumb back up to nudge against her clit and she cried out his name once more.

"Please! Oh, please oh please!" Her toes curled into the sheets and her legs started to shiver as she held herself up, desperately seeking that peak. She could feel it, it was so close.

"That's it, sweetheart. You're so beautiful," he groaned, panting into her ear as he absolutely ravaged her. "Just let go and feel it. You're doing so good. I wanna feel you cum, baby."

She moaned incoherently and pressed her face against his. He sped up his punishing tempo and craned his neck to kiss her again, taking her lips as hungrily as he took her cunt.

She felt how tense his arm was - so powerful and strong, oh Christ - how tense his whole body was. He didn't stop, didn't let up, as she fluttered and clenched around him. Didn't hold back as she moaned against his mouth, as she pulled back from his lips in order to catch her breath.

"Kylo! Oh, god," she gasped, her voice barely working. "I think- I think-!"

He grinned at her, his forehead pressed against hers. "You gonna cum for me, baby?"

"Yes!" Her whole body hitched and it felt like she couldn't breathe. His hand slapped against her incessantly, his thumb drawing jerky circles around her tight nub.

She came suddenly, crying, sobbing his name, her hips jerking against his hand of their own volition. Stars burst behind her eyes, in her head, heat filled her whole body, radiating from where he touched her out to every molecule. She felt herself clench and grasp around his fingers in time to her racing heart, and a rush of liquid heat flooded from her to drench his hand anew.

She collapsed against him, trying desperately to breathe. His fingers continued to rub and massage against her, gently working her through her aftershocks, until she shuddered and had to push him away. "Mmm, too much!"

He tenderly kissed her neck, her jaw, working his way back to her lips. He kissed her passionately, but softly, and she lost herself in his warm mouth. 

He'd been right. Damn him. It was the best thing she'd ever felt. But if she ever told him that, he'd never let her live it down.


	13. Suzerain Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergence. What would their relationship be like if Kylo had won their duel in the snow, or Rey had accepted his offer of tutelage? Hopefully something like this :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one that might be considered a bit dub-con >.> Don't care. I am so depraved. OMG. I have no idea where this came from, I swear to God.

She'd had such a hard day. All she wanted to do was go back to her room and relax, maybe soak in the tub a bit. She'd been training with the other knights all afternoon. And they did  _not_ take mercy on her. Even if she was smaller. Even if she was the First Apprentice to the First Knight. None of that mattered.  _Especially_ when the First Knight wasn't around. 

She was so tense, so sore and tired. She stripped quickly, leaving her things in a trail on the way to the 'fresher. She hadn't had a day this bad in a while. She was getting stronger, and normally could hold the knights off better. But they tended to go harder on her when Kylo wasn't there to keep them in check. And Kylo was off-ship at the moment, doing Force-knows-what for his creepy old master.

He'd been gone for a while, and she was loathe to admit it, but she missed him. Missed his touch, the way he made her feel. That was probably part of the 'training' he used on her, a way to manipulate her into needing him near. Her mind recognized the pattern of control he applied to her, but that didn't stop her body from aching for him.

She stepped into the 'fresher, setting the showerhead to the massage setting. She sighed softly, closing her eyes and placing her hands on the cold tile. The water cascading onto her sore back was like heaven. She stayed that way for a few moments before leaning back to wash the sweat and grime from her hair and body.

After she had cleaned herself off, she stood under the scalding water for a few more moments. She felt so tense. So jumpy and restless. Her whole body felt over-sensitive and over-heated. She hadn't felt release since before Kylo left, and he'd been gone so long. Longer than he'd been before.

Without giving herself a chance to change her mind, she took the showerhead down from its holder and trailed it down her body. To the neglected apex of her thighs. She pressed the showerhead close and gasped as the water pulsed and pounded against her aching flesh. She bit her lip, stifling a moan, and held herself up against the wall with one hand. It had been too long since she'd felt pleasure, and it was almost overwhelming. 

It didn't take her long to get close to her release, her legs shaking and her hips gyrating against the showerhead. She was so  _close_ to cumming, and she couldn't hold back the moans that were escaping her lips.

**Rey. Turn off the 'fresher and come into the sitting room.**

That cooled her ardor immediately. She gasped, her eyes popping open, and she tossed the showerhead away from herself like it had burned her. She'd been caught.  _Kriff_. 

She turned off the water and replaced the showerhead with shaking hands. She ran her hands over her soaked hair, trying to wring as much water out as possible. She reached for a towel -

**Don't bother.**

_Kriff!_

She stepped out of the 'fresher, dripping wet, her legs shaking from her denied pleasure. This wasn't going to end well.

She shook herself off a bit, trying to dispel as much of the water was possible. She didn't want to make a mess. Kylo  _hated_ messes.

She walked into the sitting room, tentatively, her face bowed to the floor like she was supposed to when she was around him. She cleared her throat. "Yes, Lord Ren?"

"Come over to the couch, dearest."

Dearest. Oh, kriff, this was bad. It was worse than she had thought. He only ever called her that when he was  _really_ angry.

She made her way to the couch and stood before him, her face to the floor, her hands clasped behind her, her shoulders pushed back. Just the way he liked it. Anything to mitigate the expected punishment.

He was sitting on the couch, looking almost too comfortable. Splayed, really. His arms across the top of the seat, his legs spread out before him, his knees wide. His mask was off, and so were his gloves, but the rest of his knightly regalia was in place. 

"Assume the position, padawan."

"Yes, Lord Ren." She almost leapt forward to drape herself across his knees, her damp breasts smashing into his thigh, her bottom sticking out obscenely. She  _hated_ assuming the position. But he was in no mood for arguments at the moment.

He smoothed one hand across her bare bottom. "Why am I about to punish you, pet?"

Her head hung down, her hair in her face. "Because I was masturbating, Lord Ren."

"Are you  _allowed_ to masturbate without me, pet?"

"No, Lord Ren."

He was stroking her backside, only heightening the arousal she already felt. 

"Who does your pleasure belong to?"

"You, Lord Ren." She hated that he was dragging this out. Kneading her over-sensitive flesh. She knew that punishment was coming, was anxious for it to be over. That was probably part of the punishment, too.

"And when are you allowed your pleasure?"

She gulped. "After you've had yours, Lord Ren."

"That's right. I've been a very generous teacher, dearest. I've shown you things, taught you things you never would have known without me. You are strong, because I made you so. This betrayal is very hurtful. I had really thought you were learning to behave."

She nodded, gripping his thigh tightly. "I'm sorry, Lord Ren."

"Sorry doesn't really make it better, does it pet?"

"No, Lord Ren."

"You get five. And you better be thankful it's not more."

His hand left her ass where he'd been caressing her, only to return with a strong slap. She had to bite back a gasp. "One."

She stilled, waiting for the next. Nothing came.

"What do you say, padawan?"

She had to swallow a groan. She hated this part. She just wanted to get the stinging pleasure over with so she could get to the good stuff.

"Thank you."

"Thank you,  _what_?"

She sighed, closing her eyes. "Thank you, Daddy." He'd pulled that from her head, when this first started. Her need for male affection. For attention. Her desire for acknowledgement and appreciation and approval. She hated how much she enjoyed calling him that. 

Another slap. The gasp was pulled from her lungs this time, no help for it.

"Two. Thank you, Daddy."

A third smack. She almost moaned at the feeling, her backside vibrating with the momentum.

"Three. Thank you, Daddy."

Another. She gripped the leather of his pants tightly, trying to ground herself. It shamed her everytime they did this, everytime she derived pleasure from his punishments.

"Ah! Four! Thank you, Daddy!"

The last one. And the hardest. 

"Five!" She practically moaned the word. "Thank you, Daddy!"

He smoothed his hand across her aching buttocks, massaging the globes gently. "There. Five wasn't so bad. You've had much worse, my pet." His hands slowly glided up along her sides, his fingers trailing against the very edges of her breasts. "Now, get on your knees on the couch and show me how much you appreciate your very benevolent Daddy."

She hurried to do just that, kneeling on the cushion next to him. She leaned into him, her hands making quick work of the fall of his pants. This was her favorite. It was probably wrong, probably meant to be degrading, but she loved it. It made her feel powerful to hear him moan and curse and sputter just for her. 

He was already hard, so it was a bit of a struggle to remove him from his tight pants. As soon as his cock was clear, she dove into him with gusto, taking his hard length into her mouth as far as she could. She was  _good_ at this. And she was proud of it. 

His wasn't the first cock she'd sucked, but it was definitely the best. The biggest. What she couldn't fit in her mouth, she fisted and worked in tandem with her tongue and lips. He moaned softly, one hand burying in her hair gently, the other trailing across her body, pulling her closer to his.

"That's it. Kriff, I love your hot little mouth."

She bobbed on his dick quickly, in a rhythm she knew would get him to his release soon. She wanted him to cum badly. Wanted to make up for being so bad. Wanted to please her Daddy.

"Take more, pet. I know you can."

She moaned softly, and he pressed her head down farther. She swallowed around the tip and he groaned. He pushed her further, making her gag a bit, but she worked through it. She opened her jaw wider and took him all in, feeling him smash her nose down against his wiry curls. He held her there, still for a moment, and she tried to breath through her nose. When he let up his hold on her, she pulled off his cock to gasp for breath for a moment before plunging him back into the wetness of her mouth.

"Kriff, Rey. So good. Such a sweet little pet."

She sucked and bobbed on his cock once more, adding a little twist of her fist around his base. His hand on her breast traveled down to her hips, fingers delving into her wet core.

"You're so wet, my pet! Do you get off on choking on my cock?"

She moaned around him and he shuddered softly. His fingers started to rub circles around her clit and she pressed her hips back against his hand. He really was being generous with her. Especially since she was so naughty earlier. He usually made her wait to cum until he was fully sated, not even letting her touch herself. 

"That's my girl. I love watching your mouth stretch around me. Kriff."

He pushed her face down against his pelvis once more, holding her still as she wriggled and writhed against his hand. She only barely kept herself from gagging around him a second time. When she finally could, she pulled off and gasped for breath again. She moaned as his fingers switched from rubbing to fucking her; long, thick, adept fingers moving in and out of her aching cunt.

"Oh! Daddy! Fuck me, please!"

He pulled his fingers from her wet depths and gave her a sixth smack. "I didn't tell you to stop, did I, pet?"

She mumbled an apology and greedily sucked his cock back into her mouth. She fucked him with her mouth wantonly, desperate to taste his pleasure. His fingers worked with her own rhythm, fucking into her as she drove down on him and back out again as she bobbed up, adding to her own momentum as she worked herself on and against him. 

He tensed and groaned. His head fell back against the back of the couch, and she could feel his cock pulsing against her lips and tongue rapidly. He was close, so she redoubled her efforts, sucking him faster, harder. She needed him to cum.

Just as she felt him start to twitch in her mouth, he pulled her off of him, yanking her hair harder than he'd probably intended. She gave him a confused look.

"Open, pet." He groaned. She opened her mouth wide, and he jacked himself to completion into her open mouth. He moaned and shuddered as he came, his tip slapping against the roof of her mouth, hot, salty ribbons of come coating her lips and tongue.

He pulled back from her with a soft moan, but held her jaw open with his hand. "Don't swallow," he almost sighed. His fingers found her wet slit again and started to rub her clit once more. "I want you to climax with my cum in your mouth. I want you to taste and feel it while you moan for me, pet. Never forget. No matter how strong you are, no matter what you can do, you will always be the receptacle for Daddy's cum."

She writhed against his probing fingers, and he held her still with his other hand in her hair. "Careful, pet. You spill one drop, and we have to start all over again, from the beginning. And, I can promise there will be far more than five, and you will not enjoy it."

She closed her eyes and desperately tried to stay still against his expert fingers. It was agony. All she wanted to do was grind and fuck against him. She clutched at his leg, her nails digging into the leather of his pants and tried to breathe through her nose without choking on his spunk.

His hand fell from her hair to pinch and knead at her breasts, plucking first one nipple, then the other. She let out a gurgling moan, and he grinned at her. "That's it, pet. Try not to choke on it, I know it's a lot."

Finally, she felt herself reaching toward the peak that she had been craving all day. The peak that had gotten her in trouble in the first place. She moaned needily, trying to keep still while her body  _begged_ to writhe against him. 

His hand on her breast traveled back up to her neck. Caressing her jaw, her throat, her ear, her lips. "That's it, Rey. Cum for Daddy." His eyes were glued to her open mouth, the hot mess cupped against her tongue.

She made a gurgling, choking moan, her eyes closing tightly. Her whole body tensed, her breathing ceased, as her muscles clenched and wound tighter, starting where his fingers danced across her flesh. Then it burst, and she almost screamed for him as she came. She felt like a chain reaction of Force Lightning took off under every inch of her skin, blinding behind her eyes, whiting out her mind. She was an incoherent, shuddering mess as she came down from her orgasm, somehow having the presence of mind not to choke on the viscous fluids in her mouth. 

He leaned into her, his fingers making gentle work of her aftershocks, gently nuzzling his nose against her ear. "That's my girl. You may swallow, pet."

She did. And it was so much better than if she had just swallowed him down when he came. Feeling the sticky mess sliding down her throat as she shivered and gasped through the remnants of her own pleasure was better than cumming by herself.

He was kissing his way from her ear to her lips. "Have we learned our lesson, pet?" He murmured against her lips, his fingers finally pulling back from her when she quaked from overstimulation.

"Yes, Daddy."


	14. Monozygotic Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Solo Twins. What girl in her right might could resist them?

The Solo Twins. Try as she might, Rey couldn't get them off her mind. 

Ben. Athletic but lanky, charming, funny, outgoing. He was so much like Han it was uncanny. Women flocked to him without him even trying. It was a bit nerve-wracking to watch him in social settings.

Kylo. Bulky, quiet, brooding, loner. He had a hard time getting to know people, letting them through his facade. His eyes could look almost black sometimes.

They were identical. Same nose, same lips, same moles, same height. Kylo was broader from muscle-tone, and Ben's hair was shorter and sometimes seemed lighter from the hours he spent outside. Kylo was paler. They were identical, but they would never be able to pretend to be the other.

She sometimes wondered if they were identical  _everywhere_.

And she couldn't choose. She wanted her cake and she wanted to eat it too. She wanted the sociable, affable Ben. And she needed the dark, possessive Kylo. So, her fantasies always involved both.

That was what she was doing at 7:30 am on a Tuesday morning instead of getting ready for work. She had to be at the shop at 8:00, she needed to leave in no less than fifteen minutes, yet there she was, bent over on the bed, a vibrator tucked neatly against her clit. She moaned raggedly as she thought of them. One before her, one behind. A cock in each end, mouth and pussy. Each rocking her against the other. She couldn't decide who she wanted to suck and who she wanted to fuck, so her mind just jumped from one image to the other.

Ben, softly rolling his hips into hers from behind while Kylo pulled her hair, thrusting himself into her mouth more roughly than necessary.

Kylo, fucking her wildly from behind, their skin slapping together obscenely as Ben caressed her face gently while she worked his cock with her mouth.

She moaned and dug the vibe against her aching cunt. She turned the vibration up a notch and squealed as it juttered against her sensitive flesh. She buried her face in the pillows, and her fantasy morphed to them both fucking her. 

Kylo below her, his cock buried deep in her pussy, his hands on her hips as he pounded her up and down his shaft. Ben behind, softly rubbing her bottom as he gently worked in and out of her ass. 

Switch it. Ben Below, his arms wrapped around her to hold her tightly to his chest as they rocked together. Kylo, his hands prying her cheeks apart as he brutally fucked her tender bottom.

"Oh, fuck!" She trembled, her hand fisting in the bedding desperately. Double penetration had never appealed to her before the Solo twins. Now, it was like it was all she could think about sometimes.

The fantasy changed again. Them both valiantly trying to fit into the same hole. How, god, what a stretch! She'd never seen their.. bits.. but she was sure they had to be above average. Everything about them was above average. 

Ben under her, murmuring words of encouragement, staying in control and perfectly still while Kylo tried desperately to squeeze inside of her, doing the moving for both of them. 

Kylo below, unable to keep from moving as Ben slowly slid in and out of her, his hips bucking and thrusting wildly as she was filled to the brim with both of their cocks.

That thought was too much. She was so close to cumming. She urgently nudged the vibe against her clit, turning it to full blast. Chasing the feeling of her release. It was there, she could feel it about to burst.

The thought of them cumming for her. In her. On her. All over her. She was moaning wantonly as she imagined it. 

Swallowing it down as Kylo came in her mouth, so much that it leaked down her chin as he spewed in her mouth.

Ben holding her tightly as his hips shuddered against hers, filling her hot depths with white ribbons of pleasure.

Kylo pulling out from behind her to jerk himself to completion over her ass, the hot spray trailing over her cheeks and up her back.

Ben pulling out of her mouth to cum on her tongue as she stuck it out for him, his seed dripping down her mouth onto her tits and thighs.

Kylo cumming deep in her ass, his thrusts ragged and jerky, she could almost feel it dripping out down the backs of her legs.

Them both buried so deep in her cunt as they came together, cumming so much that it overflowed around their cocks, her poor used pussy practically drooling their splooge.

And that was the image in her mind when she came, when her orgasm rocked through her so hard she was shaking and almost screaming. Some weird mixture of both of their names. What she wouldn't give to be filled with both of them as they came.

She took a deep breath, laying still on the bed for a moment as she let her aftershocks roll through her body. She picked up her phone, checking the time. It was 7:45 am.  _Fuck_!

She jolted out of bed, dressed as quickly as possible, only going through the toiletry routines that were  _absolutely_ necessary. No time for a shower. Shit.

She ran out of the house, late as hell. She got on her motorcycle and sped to the shop, trying to not get stuck at red lights and praying she could find a decent parking space in time.

She ran into the building, blessedly only five minutes late. She wasn't sure how she had managed that. But this had to be a lesson. No more early morning masturbation sessions, unless she woke up way earlier than normal. She just couldn't trust herself to have the time!

She gulped and made her way to her locker, stowing her helmet and her bag. Her luck wasn't so bad this morning, afterall.

Only it was. There were the Solo twins. Like they'd been waiting for her or something.  _Shit_.

Ben frowned. "You okay? You're never late?"

She nodded mutely. She could feel the pinkness still on her cheeks from her earlier exertions. 

He stepped closer. "You sure? You look feverish?"

She thought she'd die when his hand reached up and touched the back of his knuckles to her forehead. Then trailed down gently to her cheek. She tried to remember how to breathe. He was so close. She wished she'd taken a shower now. Did she smell like sex?

"Yeah. Fine. Just, you know. Woke up late. Ran here." She laughed nervously, her eyes flicking to Kylo.

He just grinned at her. A secret grin. Like he could read her mind. Like he knew what she had been doing earlier. What she had been thinking earlier. About him. About  _them_.

"I think I've got some orange juice in the fridge? You should drink some if you're getting sick." Ben again. Sweet, nurturing Ben.

Kylo stepped forward finally and shoved his brother away. "She's fine. Besides, that vitamin C for colds idea is bullshit. Complete wive's tale."

Ben frowned at his twin. "Still couldn't hurt. You could use all the fluids you can get," he told her with a smile.

Oh, Jesus. That had her turning even more red as she thought about the fluids she wanted. 

Kylo's grin got wider, but he remained silent.

Work that day was a fucking nightmare.


	15. Starkiller Stampede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodeo AU. It's a thing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to Thatlizx, who so kindly asked if I would take a prompt for Country AU with a cowgirl!Rey and Ben getting at it in a shed or a truck. I hope this tickles that bone *snort* I was totally the right person to ask for this, honestly! I'm a sweet southern girl ^_^
> 
> I AM SO SORRY it took me so long to get this up. I started it days ago, but I moved into MY NEW HOUSE this week! And the fucking internet company screwed up my appointment to switch my services, so they couldn't get to me till thursday -_- NOT HAPPY ABOUT THAT. But, here it is anyway. Late. Sigh. Story of my life.

She had just taken off the saddle and was brushing down Chewie when human disaster Ben Solo stormed into the barn.

She popped her gum and ran her hand along the horse's side. "How can I help ya, Mr. Solo?"

"Don't call me that. Mr. Solo was my father." He didn't say the old adage like everyone else did, like it was a joke. Not in the 'Aw, shucks, just call me Ben' kinda way. He said it bitterly, and she knew that was exactly how he meant it.

"Do you think that was funny?" Oh, he sounded angry. She just grinned, not bothering to turn around from her horse.

"It was fuckin' hilarious, sugar."

"You're stupid  _beast_ almost killed me!"

She snorted. "You're fine." She let her twang deepen smoothly. He didn't seem to like the accent, and she absolutely loved to rile his nerves.

He made some sort of noise and she turned her head just a tiny bit to eye him. Did he just growl?

"He kicked me in the side!"

She smirked. "Yeah. But didya  _die_?"

She could practically feel his glower from over here. "That's not the  _point_. If you can't handle that animal, I will find someone else who can."

And here came their constant argument. Technically, he was her boss. But  _only_ because his father had passed away. Ben didn't know the first thing about these horses, not the way Han had.

"Yeah, okay. Let me know when you find that 'someone else'. I'd  _love_ to actually have a day off. Face it, Ben, you need me a hell of a lot more than I need you." She continued to rub Chewie down with the curry comb, completely ignoring the indignant man behind her.

"I'm not kidding, Rey. That horse is a fucking menace. I should ship him off to a glue factory!"

She turned on him then, her eyes bright with anger. "Don't you dare!" She pointed the comb at him threateningly. "Chewie was  _Han's_!"

"And Han's not here! I am. So, get used to it, sweetheart!"

She blanched at that. Han used to call her that. Oh, not in any kind of romantic way. The poor sod had still been in love with his ex-wife, and he was old enough to be her father. But the endearment had felt  _special_ all the same. Hearing it come out of Ben's mouth, in such a sarcastic manner, was almost painful.

She quickly schooled her expression and turned back to the horse. "Don't call me that," was all she could muster. Lamely. She tossed the comb and grabbed up the hoof pick hanging from the stall wall. She bent over and pulled up Chewie's back left leg. She had shit to do, and it didn't involve hashing over the same shit with Ben fucking Solo.

She was too lost in thought, too lost in memories of Han, to pay attention to what she was doing. She must have dug at Chewie's hoof to hard because he snorted and twitched. "Shit. Sorry, sugar," she patted the horse's hindquarter and the poor guy snorted again.

She didn't hear him walk up. But suddenly, Ben was behind her, crowding her, reaching around her to grab the pick from her suddenly-slackened fingers. She couldn't stand up, couldn't step away. He had taken Chewie's foot with his free hand and was scraping at the dirt imbedded around the shoe. She was caged in by his arms, stuck between the rather too-large body of her boss and the even larger horse. The tension suddenly surrounding them was thick enough to spread on toast, and she wondered if he even felt it. He couldn't, no way would he push into her space like this if he did. Right?

He dropped the hoof, but didn't stand. He stayed there, bent over behind her, the hand with the pick reaching up to rest on Chewie's flank. The horse chuffed and turned back to them, but didn't make a move to step away. Chewie wasn't fond of being touched by anyone but her, which is why Ben had been kicked in the first place. But maybe he made an exception if she was still standing there.

Ben's free hand came to rest on her hip, and she felt his breath next to her ear. When head he gotten so close? 

"You don't like being called sweetheart? Kind of hypocritical of you, don't you think?"

She shook her head, but it only made his mouth brush against her ear. She could feel herself flush, but she didn't want to think about why.

"What all have you called me since I started here? Let me think. Sugar, that's your go to. Honey. Sweetie. Doll. Darlin. I've heard Luv a few times. I'm pretty sure you called me Babe once. And Pumpkin. You said  _that_ one in front of Hux once. I had to explain to him that you weren't hitting on me, you were just a hick."

His thumb had traced its way under the waistband at the back of her jeans, and she was having a hard time stringing two thoughts together. "I'm not a hick!"

She could feel his lips pull into a grin. "So I'm wrong? You  _were_ hitting on me?"

"No! That's - That's just how I talk."

The hand on her hip tightened a bit. "Did you call my  _father_ those things?" His voice was suddenly deep, almost growly. She got the strangest feeling of possessiveness from it.

She shook her head. "What? No!" She usually called him Pops or Old Man. It was kind of a joke. He wouldn't have understood.

"So. You call me these words, that don't mean anything. That you wouldn't have called your boss before me. And you're not hitting on me. And I can't call you sweetheart." The way he said the word this time made her feel strange. Like it was honey drizzled over her shoulders. She shivered a bit.

His hand on Chewie fell, dropping the pick on the stall floor, and joined his first on her hips. Chewie took this as the hint to sidestep away, making his slow way out to the paddock attached to his stall.

She finally had enough room, so she turned around to face him. He didn't step back from her as she had assumed, however. She shoved him back a bit, and he stumbled to the saddle rack, sitting down on it with a thump.

"Don't start something you don't intend to finish, Ben."

He gave her that smirk. The one that she had found charming on Han. The one that was  _devastating_ on Ben. "Who said I didn't intend to finish?"

"You can't stand me. Don't pretend like that isn't true. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but it isn't funny."

She thought she had pushed him out of arm's reach, but she didn't take into account how long his damned limbs were. She realized her mistake when he reached out, without standing up, and took her wrists in his hands. He pulled her into his personal space, so she was standing between his splayed knees.

"I don't dislike you. And I don't play games." His thumbs were rubbing against the insides of her wrists absently. "Everything I do, I do for a reason."

She placed her hands on his knees and leaned closer to him. "So, what's your reason now?" Her voice was lower, huskier than normal. She cleared her throat, trying to put herself back to rights. It wasn't really working.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Maybe I'm trying to seduce you. Maybe I have been since day one."

She snorted. "You took an awful long time to get to the point, then."

His smile turned a little self-deprecating. "Maybe I'm not very good at it."

She arched a brow. "Maybe you should just tell a lady, instead of pulling on her pigtails."

He laughed. It sent shivers down her spine. She'd never heard him laugh before. Never seen him  _happy_ before, really. She had the sudden urge to see it more often. 

"Well, I guess I'm saying it now." His hands left her wrists and wrapped around her waist. His long fingers almost touched over the curve of her back. He looked up at her like she was the only thing in the universe. Like she was special. It made her insides burn.

It was a terrible idea. He was her boss. There was nothing good that could come of this. But she did it anyway. She slid her hands from his knees to his thighs and leaned into him, taking his lips with hers in an open-mouthed kiss. He responded immediately, his hands tightening around her and pulling her even closer. He tipped his head back to get a better angle and she raised one hand to bury in his hair. It was so thick, so long and soft and shiny. She was going to have to ask him what kind of conditioner he used. You know, when she wasn't trying to inhale his entire face.

His hands slipped from her waist to grab and squeeze her bottom and she moaned. His mouth was insatiable against hers, licking and nibbling, sucking her lip into his mouth. He tried to cram his fingers into her waistband but her jeans were too tight. He abandoned her ass to yank and pull at the buttons on her fly, returning his hands to her backside when he finally had the room to reach in and grab her flesh like he wanted. She gasped at the feeling, his skin on hers, and he took the opportunity to kiss his way into her neck just below her ear. 

"You have the best ass in the galaxy, you know that," he murmured against her throat. "I've been dreaming of touching you like this since the first time I saw you." He scraped his teeth down to her collarbones. "The first time I saw you, you were bent over the bed of that rusty-ass truck reaching for some tool. All I wanted to do was come up behind you and take you right there."

"There's nothing wrong with my truck."

"It's a piece of garbage. It was garbage when I was a kid and it's even more garbage now."

She huffed and started to unbutton the front of his trousers, mostly to shut him up about her truck. There was a considerable sized bulge in said trousers, but she was standing too close to him to be able to look down and see it for herself. Buttons undone, she reached into the fabric and massaged him with her hand through his underwear. He groaned and pulled her even tighter, his fingers squeezing the meat of her bottom. His mouth found hers again, and he was kissing her with an intensity she didn't know she could stand. It took some wrangling, but she pulled him out through the flap of his boxers, her hand barely able to fist around his girth. It was his turn to gasp then, as she ghosted her hand up his length. 

He leaned back, his hands on the rack behind him. "Harder," he groaned, his throat bobbing as he looked down to watch her hand on his cock.

She tipped toward him, bending closer as she worked her hand up and down his hardness. "Is that how you like it," she nibbled on his ear. "Hard and fast?"

He groaned and nodded, bucking his hips to meet her hand. "Yes."

She planted her free hand on his thigh, nuzzling his ear with her lips. "Is that how you'd take me? Hard and fast? Your thighs slapping into my ass? Pulling my hair, making my back arch? Your cock so deep inside I can't breathe?"

"Oh, shit, Rey." He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as she nipped and mouthed along his neck.

"Maybe I wanna hold  _you_ down. Fuck you slow until you beg me to let you cum." Her hand was pumping faster across his length, and she could feel him twitching in time with his heartbeat.

"Fuck, Rey." His voice was almost a whine and he gasped again as she twisted her wrist with the next tug of her fist.

She grinned. " _That_ _s_ what you want, huh? You want me to ride you like a bronco. You want me to take control."

He was moaning incoherently, unable to do anything but fuck her hand.

"I'll call you nasty names while I sit on your face, would you like that? Pull your hair and spank you when you don't fuck me good enough?"

He nodded desperately, his hips jerking uncontrollably.

She squeezed him even harder and he keened. "I'm the boss now, sugar." She kissed him again, swallowing down his moans.

"Rey, please," he groaned against her lips.

"You beg so pretty." She nibbled and then suckled his bottom lip, flicking her tongue against the soft swollen skin. "You wanna cum?"

"God, Rey. I do. Please. I do. Let me cum."

She hummed against his mouth, giving him a lingering kiss. "I'm not sure you've done anything good enough to cum." Her hand slowed on his cock and he whimpered.

"Rey! Please! I'll do anything you say!"

She grinned at him, giving him a good squeeze that wrung a moan from his wet lips. "You're gonna do what I say either way."

"I'll be so good," he whined. "I'll do whatever you say. Let you punish me however you'd like. Please.  _Please_! I'm so close!"

She smiled and started to work her fist faster again. He gasped, jerking into her hand. "Such a sweet little stud. How could I say no to that?"

She kissed him again, his mouth sloppy and graceless. He bit his lip and held his breath, straining toward her, before releasing the air and panting. He let out a string of curses and moans, his pale face flushed a deep red. She bit his neck and he moaned raggedly, his whole body tensing under her hands. 

"Rey! Oh, shit!"

And then he was cumming, her name a moan on his lips. His cum spilled out of him and down her hand, hot waves of stickiness sliding between her fingers and into his trousers. She squatted down in front of him and he watched her reverently, his cock twitching and still spitting for her. She jerked him slowly until his whole body was a quivering mess. He looked like he'd never cum so hard in his life.

She gently let him go and ran her tongue along his length, cleaning up his mess, and he whimpered. She smiled at him, watching him watch her as she sucked down every drop she could before licking her fingers clean as well. His trousers were ruined, there was no helping them. Who wore wool dress pants into a barn anyway? 

She swallowed down his salty tartness and stood again, pressing into him for a lingering, slow kiss. He moaned into her mouth, tasting himself on her lips eagerly. She ran her hands through his hair and smiled. 

"Who knew you were such a good little slut, Ben?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This..... did not go how I was imagining it would. Wow. These two are obviously deviants.


	16. Kylo, Ren Imperator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperors get bored sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some exhibitionism, you dirty whoooers

Emperor Ren, former Knight, former whipping boy, was bored. The meeting he was chairing had been going on for what felt like hours. And now, the discussions had dissolved into yelling, fighting, name-calling. He should probably end the argument, but he really couldn't muster up the ambition to care. He still wasn't quite used to being in charge of everyone and everything. He really needed to figure out how to delegate these menial tasks better.

So, instead of ceasing the disorder and chaos, he pulled Rey into his lap. She had been standing to his right and slightly behind, like his good little consort should. Just in arm's reach, at all times. She gave a tiny squeak as he placed her in the throne with him and he smiled. Having her in his arms always went far to calm his nerves.

She clung to his lapel and pressed her face into his neck. He knew her well enough to know how his public displays embarrassed her, he just didn't care.

His hand made its slow journey up her leg beneath her gauzy skirts, starting at her ankle. He kept his eyes on his counseling cabinet the whole time.

"My lord, please," she murmured, squirming in his hold, trying to pull herself out of his arms.  

He simply shushed her as his hand skimmed past her knee. "You're only going to draw more attention to yourself by begging." He slid his grip on her flesh to graze her inner thigh.

"Kylo, please!" She whispered desperately. "We're not alone."

"I'm aware," was his muttered reply. His hand continued to explore her under her dress, taking no heed to her words.

"Everyone can see!"

"No one will see you. Only I get to see you."

She huffed, her face flushing a becoming shade of pink as he let his fingertips caress her lacy panties. True to his word, her dress did not raise high enough to give the room a view of more than her lower thighs.

She gasped at his touch, her face pressed firmly under his jaw.

"Kylo! I can't.."

"You will." He turned his eyes to her then. "You are mine. I will have you whenever and wherever I chose."

He pushed the lace aside and let his fingers sink into her warmth. Even with all of her protestations, she was still as wet for him as she ever was when they were alone.

He stroked two fingers through the folds of her sweet pussy, and she pressed her mouth against his neck to stifle her moan. He grinned, returning his attention back to the loud squabbling before him. Well, some of his attention. Most was on the fingers he was pushing into Rey's weeping entrance.

She rocked against his hand, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Her hand fisted into the back of his jacket, crushing the expensive material probably beyond repair. His tailor was going to give him an earful about that later. He was too busy nudging his fingertips against her g-spot to currently care.

Her moans were becoming louder, and she was actively fucking against his hand. More than one of his retainers had noticed, but were making a valiant effort to not look as their Royal Imperator fingered his lover in the middle of a war council.

Her right hand came off his lapel to clutch at his neck, burying her fingers in his hair. She moaned wantonly, scraping her teeth down the column of his throat.

"Not too loud, my love," he whispered in her ear. He began to pump his fingers into her faster, harder. "You don't want everyone to hear you."

She spread her legs wider for him, her skirts rising high, closer to her hips. Her lips traveled to his ear and she sucked the sensitive lobe into her mouth. He bit back a groan and curled his fingers into that spot again, the one that made her scream and cum and gush for him. She sucked on his neck and whimpered, shifting on his lap to make the angle easier on his wrist. He pounded his fingers into the engorged pocket of pleasure deep inside of her and she curled her body tighter into him. She raised her knees higher, her skirts falling closer to revealing her goods to the room. He used his free hand to try to smooth her dress back down again. She may not be worried about how she looked in that moment, but he had meant what he'd said earlier. She was his, and only  _he_ got to see that part of her.

The sounds she was making in the back of her throat were driving him insane. As was the way she was rolling her hips against his dick on his lap. The majority of the room was still arguing over battle strategies, and he was too consumed with his consort to even care what had them all so heated. Though, honestly, who could blame him for being distracted when he had such a beautiful creature writhing in his arms? This was why he had a cabinet full of advisers, so that he could give all of his attention to the things that really mattered. Like making the woman in his lap scream for him in a room full of people.

"I can smell how wet you are," he growled softly, so only she could hear. "Do you think anyone else in here can?"

"Oh, please, Kylo," she moaned against his throat. "Please! Don't make me cum in front of everyone. Please.." The way she was arching into him, the way she was rocking into his hand, the way she was clenching onto his fingers belied her words. She wanted this as much as he did. Her protests were weak and unconvincing.

"Oh, you're going to cum for me, Rey. Right here. In front of everyone. So they can all see how much of a slut you are for me."

She gasped and clung to him, her whole body straining against his. His fingers pumped into her in the rhythm that he knew would drive her insane, would bring her over the edge quickly. Her lips traveled across his skin mindlessly, along his jaw to the corner of his mouth. She held onto him desperately as she kissed every bit of his face she could reach. 

He slipped his thumb up through her folds to roll against her clit in circles. She gave off another loud moan which garnered even more attention from the rest of the room. 

"Oh! Kylo! Yes! Right there! Oh, Kylo!" She started babbling, her voice high-pitched and needy. "Kylo! Please! Oh, Kylo! Oh, Force, I'm gonna cum!"

All other voices in the room stopped and all heads swung toward him as she wailed her way through her orgasm. Her very wet orgasm. Stars, cumming in public had been more of a turn on for her than he'd assumed. There was going to be a very noticeable wet spot on her dress and his pants. 

He pulled her hand from out of her - the hand she'd fucking  _squirted_ all over - and smoothed her dress back down her legs. She was a panting, moaning puddle of sated woman in his arms. He did nothing to hide his smug grin from the rest of the room. He raised his hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean.

"Are we done now? It seems like we're done now." He stood, still holding Rey, her arms going around his neck to steady herself. "If we're done, I'll be on my way. Don't bother me for a while. My consort and I will be busy for the next few hours."

He made his way through the stunned crowd around his throne toward the door out of the room. Passing by Admiral Hux, who gave him the strangest look. He'd been one of the loudest during the screaming match that had been the meeting. He was definitely not loud anymore. He was wide-eyed and flushed. And Kylo picked up the distinct feelings of envy and desire wafting off the other man. Strangely enough, it was envy and desire to be in  _both_ of their positions - fucking and fucked, not by one of them but by both. 

Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Reylux appears.
> 
> Holy shit. Not sure where THAT part came from. Get back in the sinbin, Reylux! Dirty, dirty thing.


	17. Displacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role-swap for out little cuties. Rey get's a little Overly Attached Girlfriend here >.>;

He woke up suddenly, jolting upright as consciousness returned all at once. Well, as upright as his current position could accommodate.

He was strapped to some kind of torture rack. It wasn't the first time he'd found himself in this kind of position. And it probably wouldn't be the last time either, if he were honest with himself. His line of work could be dangerous at the best of times. Though, he honestly couldn't remember what he had done to find himself in this predicament.

He looked around the empty room, and spotted the other occupant. There was a young woman, swathed from head to toe in all black, perched on the end of a bench in front of him, legs crossed. Waiting. For what, he wasn't sure.

"Where am I?"

"You're my guest," was her only reply. Her voice was soft, with the hint of a Coruscanti accent. He frowned as he took her in. What was going on?

"Where are the others?"

"You mean the murderers, liars, and thieves you call 'friends'? You'll be happy to hear I have no idea."

He shook his head, trying to piece together the fragments of the last twenty-four hours. He'd been on his way to pick up a shipment from Takodana. He remembered landing, remembered seeing Maz, but everything else was a blur. He  _really_ hoped Chewie had made it out of this alright.

"You still don't remember me?"

He focused on the woman at his feet again and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't. Should I?"

She gave him a sardonic smile and shook her head. She stood, walking toward him. "I suppose not. It was vain to hope.. Tell me about the droid." Her switch in gears was jarring.

He frowned. Droid? Oh. Right. BB-8.

"Well. He's white. And orange. I don't really know much about droids. I don't think he's for sale. My buddy's pretty attached -"

She glared at him. "Stop." He shut his mouth with a snap. "He's carrying a section of a navigational chart. I know you've seen it. I need you to give it to me."

He sighed. "I can't. Sorry, sweetheart."

She frowned in what could almost be described as regret. "Please don't make me take it from you." Her voice was softer, almost caring. It sent a strange frisson through him.

"This isn't right and you know it. Just let me go. You're not going to get anything from me."

She shot forward suddenly, grabbing his chin in her hand, her fingers digging into his jaw and cheeks. "Don't presume to know what's _right_. What's  _right_ is not taking someone you care about away from you. What's  _right_ is not trying to destroy the things you don't understand just because they're  _different_."

He frowned at her, not really understanding what she was talking about. She seemed to have fallen off onto some tangient that was unknown to him. "What?"

Her hand gentled on his face, fingers gently stroking his cheeks. It was the weirdest interrogation he'd ever been a part of. This woman was unhinged. "You were supposed to be mine, Solo. The Force formed you for me. The lightness to my dark. And they  _stole_ you!"

He shook his head, still confused. "What are you talking about? I don't have The Force. It skipped a generation."

She laughed humorlessly. "No, it didn't. They've hidden it from you. They've taken  _everything_ from you. I wish you could remember the good times. The time before."

He sighed. "Look, you seem like a.. nice girl," he winced a bit at the lie, but what else could he say? "But I think you've got the wrong guy."

She didn't answer him, just pressed closer. Almost climbing into the rack with him. She nuzzled her face against his neck, and it was all he could do not to recoil. "I've missed you so much, Ben. I'm supposed to get this from you, force you to give me the information, but I can't. I can't make myself hurt you." Her voice was small, pressed against his shoulder. He looked up to the ceiling, wondering what he had ever done to The Maker to saddle him with such terrible luck with women. He usually attracted the crazies, but this woman was taking it to a whole other level!

And suddenly, her small hand was traveling decidedly south. He jumped, trying to shy his hips away from her. "Hey! No! What are you - Don't do that!"

"Shhh, it's alright Benny. I remember how you like it.." She wormed her hand into his waistband and he  _twitched_ against the sudden stimulation. He groaned and leaned his head back against the rack. This was getting out of hand. 

"The  _General_ ," she said the word with such disdain, such bitterness. "She called me a  _seductress_! That it was obscene for me to want you the way that I did. But how could I keep my hands from you when your Light called to me?" Her hand was stroking him to life, and he couldn't control the way his hips bucked against her. He gasped when she pushed his pants down to give herself a better range of motion. "I was so young, I didn't really understand what I was doing. It wasn't fair of her to  _punish_ me like that! To try and  _shame_ me for the way we felt about each other. Her  _precious boy_ deserved better than a scavenger!"

He was having a hard time following her, most of his blood flowing down to his groin. Almost everything was irrelevant aside from the way her hand glided along his cock. He struggled against his binds, wanting to do something with his hands. It wasn't like he wanted to hold  _her_ , he just wanted to touch the person who was touching him. Touching him rather expertly, like she'd done it dozens of times before. She twisted her fist around his shaft just how he liked it and he almost choked on his own tongue. But she was talking about his  _mom_ for some reason. The last thing he wanted to think about when he was getting a handy-J was his mom.

"What? Why-" he couldn't really articulate that well when her thumb was rolling against his head like that, massaging the spongy flesh in just the right way.

She scoffed before sucking on his neck, and didn't  _that_ feel amazing? "You were too old for me, I was too young and  _dirty_. And you were  _pure_. She thought I was trying to corrupt you to the Darkside. I just wanted to  _feel_ you, I didn't know it was wrong." Her hand sped up along his length and he groaned. "What we had wasn't  _wrong_ , Ben. Attachment isn't _wrong_ , no matter what Skywalker says." The way she said his Uncle's name was vicious, there was so much hate and bitterness in this small woman.

He moaned raggedly as she sucked on his earlobe. "Oh, Ben," she purred. "I've missed this so much. I touch myself at night, thinking about you. About what we used to do. I wish you could remember it, I wish you could remember  _me_."

"Oh,  _Force_ ," he groaned. He was getting so close. He tried to stave off the feeling, tried to fight his impending orgasm, but it was like his body was possessed.

He could feel her grinning against his neck. "That's it, Benny. I just wanna make you feel good." She paused her strokes and  _squeezed_ his cock so perfectly that he cried out. "I love watching you fall apart, I love watching you cum for me." 

She was practically humping his leg as she jerked him off, her firm thighs wrapped around one of his own. "I've wanted you so much, Ben. I've been so good without you, I've not let anyone else touch me the way you did. Only you. Pure for  _you_." She kissed along his jaw, her fingers knotting in his hair. "It doesn't matter. None of it matters anymore. What happened is over. You're here now, you're with me. We're together again. And I'll never let them take you away from me again."

Her mouth crashed into his, kissing him with such passionate intensity that he couldn't do anything but respond to her. He yanked against his bindings again, desperate to touch her, but they held fast.

"Please, Ben. Please. I need you to cum for me." And wasn't that ridiculous? Shouldn't  _he_ be the one begging her right now? But it felt so  _right_. And he couldn't stop it now if he wanted it. 

"Oh! Oh, kriff!" He cried out and moaned incoherently as the pleasure washed over him. He watched her as she sank down in front of him nimbly, her face level with his erection. Her eyes never left his as she worked him to completion, as she angled his cock so he came all over her face. He gasped urgently as he watched, his seed dribbling over her cheeks and lips indecently. She licked her mouth and chin, her wet, pink tongue collecting his cum avidly, and she swallowed him down.

As his euphoria slipped from him, something else rushed in to take its place. Something huge crashed over his consciousness like an ocean. The universe seemed to fill up all the empty places in his mind in a new way. Only, not new. He'd felt this way before. His senses tingled, expanding in a way he recognized. And it wasn't the only thing he recognized. His restraints clanked open suddenly, and his hands were cradling her face.

"Rey."

Her answering grin was beautiful, her eyes filling with tears. He  _remembered_.

 


	18. Scoptophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey likes to watch

It was getting out of hand. She could recognize that, at least. It had originally started as a whim, she just wanted to see what the fuss was all about. But it was so far beyond that now.

She couldn't stop, now.

She'd gotten a notification that he was on now. The mere fact that she had signed up for  _notifications_ at all was a bad sign, honestly. She'd gotten a notification, "Kyl0_R3n now broadcasting!", and she had to drop everything and boot up her laptop. She had to go to the site, she had to log in, she had to watch.

Watch him.

She was already comfortable, already in loose clothing, so that was a plus.

God, she had it so bad.

She bit her thumbnail as she pulled up the video feed. And there he was. Her pale Adonis. He'd just started, she'd barely missed any of it. Thank God. 

The video was just like it always was, a flat, mid-shot of him sitting in a chair. His hips were just visible, and the shot ended on his lower jaw. She couldn't only see his chin and his mouth. She wished there were more, she wished she could see his face. But she'd have to be happy with what she got. 

His body was beautiful. Pale and defined. He looked large. Large shoulders, large arms, large hands. His chest was massive, tapering down to a set of narrow hips. He looked like he had a damned eight-pack. She watched avidly as his pink tongue peaked out to moisten his lips. She was transfixed by those lips. Soft, plush, large. She wondered what they would feel like on her body. 

He was wearing boxer briefs, and he was already hard. Thank Jesus. He was palming himself through the cotton, and he moaned softly. He never talked during these videos. Never said a word. But the moans and groans and grunts and chuffs he made.. God, she could just tell that he would have a sexy voice.

She reclined on her bed, setting the laptop across from her. She was absolutely addicted to this. At least she could recognize that, though. She couldn't get off anymore without at least  _thinking_ about him. And it was nothing compared to how she got off when she  _watched_ him. When she  _heard_ him. When she could almost pretend that he wasn't on the computer screen, but  _in the room with her_. That  _he_ was the one touching her, making her scream, making her cum.

She let her hand travel under the waistband of her tiny shorts, biting her lip softly. She watched him as he pulled himself through the flap of his underwear, and she moaned at the sight of him. She wanted that cock worse than she'd ever wanted anything else before in her life. She wanted to wrap her lips around it, drench it in her spit. She wanted to wrap her cunt around it, milk every drop of pleasure from it that she could. She longed to hear his voice, to hear him speak as he wrung her orgasm from her. 

Her breath hitched and her fingers started to stroke herself as she watched him start to run his own hand along his length, trying desperately to match his slow torturous pace. She pulled her shirt up her torso, holding it in place with her teeth. She palmed one of her small breasts, squeezing it urgently as she rubbed tiny circles around her clit. She whined softly, pinching her clit and her nipple simultaneously. 

He pursed his lips, holding his breath, and then huffed out a moan, his lips red and swollen and wet. His hand was stroking himself faster, and his left hand clutched at his thigh. She pressed her hips higher against her own fingers and abandoned her clit for the moment in order to plunge them deeply inside, two fingers to the knuckle. His hands were so much bigger than hers, she really wished he was the one touching her, fingering her. Fucking her.

She moaned louder, thrusting her fingers quickly, letting the heel of her palm slap against her clit. She jolted at the feeling, at the pleasure pain, and cried out, louder than she meant to. She imagined that he could hear her, that it was spurring him on. Imagined that her pleasure was what drove his. Imagined him leaning closer to the camera, trying to watch her like she watched him. He didn't, he couldn't hear her, the slight tilt of his head to the side right after she moaned was pure coincidence, but it was making her even hotter to think about it.

His hand sped up on his cock, his fingers of his left hand digging into his thigh harder. She moaned through the shirt clenched between her teeth, the material beginning to become uncomfortably damp. She pressed a third finger inside and practically melted into a puddle of pleasure. 

"Oh, god. Yeah. Shit. Just like that.." the words came unbidden, and she tried to be quiet. She had neighbors for God's sake. Neighbors she would be embarrassed to know about her disgusting desires.

She curled her fingers into herself, hitting her g-spot as she fucked her own hand. She moaned loudly, uncontrollably with every thrust. She rocked her hips against her hand, watching the video before her. He was beating himself faster, harder, and she might be just imagining it but he seemed to get even harder than he was before. Thicker, bigger. He turned his face to the side and bit his lip, hard. She was mesmerized by his charmingly crooked teeth worrying at his red lips. 

He leaned back in his chair and slowed his hand, causing her to unconsciously slow as well. She whined in the back of her throat.

"Oh, please. God, please don't stop!" She couldn't help it, couldn't help responding to him like he could hear her. Like he could respond to her. And it was almost like he could. He sped his hand up again, stroking himself so fast his hand became blurry on the screen. She copied his movements and gasped. Her poor cunt was clenching and tightening around her fingers uncontrollably. 

"Like that. Oh, please! I'm so close.."

His hand squeezed himself harder, and she rammed herself with her fingers in tandem. That was what pushed her over the edge, what caused her orgasm to bubble through her entire being. And it was almost like his touch was what pulled her pleasure from her.

"Oh! Shit! I'm cumming!"

She watched him avidly as she worked herself through her pleasure, her fingers not letting up even when it became almost painful. And she was so glad she didn't let it totally wash her entire consciousness away, because she would have missed it otherwise. 

His head fell back, his throat bobbing as he fell over the edge himself. She just barely caught the sound as he came over his fingers, shooting a few inches into the air. "Oh, shit." His voice. Actual words. It was said so softly, but his voice was so deep, so sensual. She squealed as she came again, completely taking her body by surprise. He was panting, his hand falling open to drop his softening cock, and he looked over to the side again. He reached forward and turned off the feed, the screen pausing on a closeup of his lips and chin.

She moaned softly as she came down from her high, trying desperately to catch her breath. After a few minutes, she got up and padded to the bathroom, washing her hands. She pulled her clothes back on and grabbed her hamper. Life went on. She had shit to do today.

She headed out of the apartment door, almost running into her neighbor. Must be laundry day for him too. She murmured an apology, pulling her eyes from the V of pale skin she caught from below his half-zipped hoodie. She wished she'd taken a shower first now, she hadn't intended to run into anyone else on the way to the basement. She hoped he didn't notice her still-pink cheeks, or smell the arousal lingering in her sweat. He must have just gotten out of the shower, his long hair was wet and his cheeks were flushed - probably from the hot water. She gave him a friendly smile and made her way down to the basement quickly. Trying to push the thoughts of pale, naked flesh, and warm pink cheeks from her mind. She really needed to get a hold of herself.


	19. The 4:30 Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is going to give Dr. Solo a piece of her mind. Yeah. Mind. Sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So. I officially have enough chapters written, with enough ideas for sequels, that the rest of this is going to be sequels to previous chapters. I hope that's alright with everyone.
> 
> Since I like to have a certain order about things, I shall do these sequels in said order. Enjoy!

She stood outside the office building and fumed. He had lied to her. She was pretty sure doctors weren't supposed to lie to patients. Well, she wasn't  _his_ patient, but still. It was the principle of the thing!

She took several deep, calming breaths like Dr. Skywalker had taught her. His treatment methods could definitely be described as zen-like. And zen-like was a quality she could really use at the moment.

But calm didn't come. She was suffused with anger. Too angry to think clearly, she turned and stomped back into the office. She was going to give that man a piece of her mind.

He wasn't in the reception or waiting areas. He must be in his - Dr. Skywalker's - office. She ignored the tall blonde woman at the front desk and walked into the therapy room. She had spent hours in there baring her soul to a kind, small, bearded doctor. Lord have mercy on his colleague.

She slammed his door behind her, taking a little pleasure in his startled look.

"Sorry to bother you,  _Doctor_ , but I have a serious psychological problem I need help with. And since I missed my  _actual_ appointment, I can only turn to  _you_." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him her best glare.

He sighed and replaced the pend he had been using into a cup on the desk. He folded his hands and leaned on his elbows. "How can I help you, Rey?"

The way he said her name brought a fresh blush to her cheeks. She tried to ignore the way his voice made her feel.

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal to have sex with a patient in your bathroom."

He smirked at her. "One, you're not  _my_ patient. Two, we didn't have sex. Three, while it is unethical to sleep with one of my patients - which, again, you are  _not_ \- it is  _not_ illegal."

She huffed and looked away from his far-too-handsome face, some of the wind taken from her self-righteous sails.

"Whatever. You still lied to me,  _Kylo_."

He sighed and nodded. "Only a little."

"You made me think you were a patient!"

"You inferred that. I did nothing to discourage it, but I did not imply it."

"You told me you were seeing Dr. Skywalker for 'impulse control'!"

"I said I was  _here_ because of impulse control. That's not a lie. I'm not seeing Dr. Skywalker for anything."

"Oh, cut the cryptic bullshit. You lied to me. Was it because you wanted to get in my pants? Because, for the record, 'let me finger you while I give you a history lesson on the vagina' is a  _shitty_ pick-up line."

He out-and-out grinned at her then.

"It worked."

She stormed over to his desk. "You insufferable  _ass_.."

He held up his hands in supplication, chuckling softly. "Relax. I didn't lie to you just to sleep with you."

"Then why?" She crossed her arms over her chest again, resting her hip against the corner of his desk.

His face twisted in a grimace. "I'm here - working in this office - against my will. And it's rather embarrassing, so I'd rather not tell strangers why."

She shook her head. "Bullshit. You started talking to me first. I didn't pry, you did."

He unclasped his hands, his right fist pressing against his lower lip. His very full lower lip. One that she was intimately aware of the feeling of, the shape of. The way it could suckle against her own. She tore her eyes away from his lips, completely unaware of the intense gaze he had laid upon her.

"Are you aware of how captivating you are, Rey?"

That took her by surprise, and she flicked her eyes back to him. "I'm sorry, what?"

He exhaled deeply, letting his eyes drift from her own down to her mouth. Down to her breasts. Down to her hips. Back up to her eyes again.

"I would have to be dead to not be drawn to you."

She deflated just a bit. What on earth was he talking about?

"You're perfection, Rey."

She shook her head adamantly. "No. Nope, you don't get to deflect. You lied to me about who you were. Engaged with me for the sole purpose of sex. Did you think that I was an easy target? Easy to manipulate? Sad little Rey in a shrink's office, too vulnerable and naive to understand when she's being used?" Her anger was back again, causing her voice to raise in volume.

"No! Rey, that's not.." He cut himself off and ran a hand through his hair. It was the most endearing thing she'd ever seen anyone do. He stood, obviously having his fill of being looked down at. "That's not even close to the truth."

He was too close, standing in front of her. She could feel his body heat, could reach out her fingertips and touch him if she wanted to. She shook her head. "Then what is?"

His hands rested on the desk on either side of her hips, and he leaned in close to her. "I didn't set out to seduce you. You're enthralling. And I genuinely wanted to help you feel better earlier." His arms were caging her in, and she had nowhere to retreat, her backside pressed against the desk.

Her gaze dropped from his eyes to his lips, and she licked her own absently. Even with how  _pissed_ she was with him, she ached to feel his mouth against hers again. 

His face pressed closer to hers, his nose brushing against the side of her own. "Can you honestly say you don't want me back, Rey?" he murmured against her lips, his warm breath puffing against her overheated skin.

She shook her head, pursing her lips. 

That was all the encouragement he needed. He dipped his face to hers, taking her lips hungrily. His hands grasped her hips and pushed her to sit on the edge of the desk. She moaned against him, opening her mouth for his. He wedged himself between her thighs and she wrapped her knees around him, her arms around him, pulling him even closer. He rocked his hips against hers and she could feel how aroused he was, making her moan again and press her pelvis up against his.

He finally let go of her lips to gasp for breath, and let his mouth wander down the side of her throat. One of his huge hands wandered up from her hips to grasp and squeeze at her breast. This frenzied assault on her senses was nothing like the steady, clinical touches from earlier. She reveled to know that she could have such an effect on him. She reached down to yank his shirt out of his trousers, his hands making their steady way under her own shirt to grope her chest.

Just as he had her shirt pushed up to her armpits and his mouth wrapped around a pert nipple, the desk phone buzzed. "Dr. Solo? Your 4:30 appointment is here." 

They jumped apart like they were teenagers caught at look-out point. He groaned and leaned his head on her shoulder for just a moment while he tried to catch his breath.

She looked anxiously at the door. "Is there another exit?"

He shook his head. 

"Shit."

He laughed. He cleared his throat, then reached over to hit the intercom button. "Send him in."

She glared at him. "Send him in?? I'm in here!" She tried to both push her tit back into her bra and pull her shirt down at the same time. He gave her one more lingering kiss before pulling her from the edge of his desk and practically shoving her underneath it. He flopped down into his desk chair heavily, pushing his hair back and trying to school his expression as the door opened to admit his 4:30.

She was smushed under the desk between the wood and his stupidly-long legs, and she didn't exactly appreciate it. She pinched his calf, and he pushed at her hand with his toes.

She heard footsteps across the parquet flooring and a fwump as someone sat heavily on the couch across from the desk. She'd done that move more than once, and felt immediate empathy for whoever it was.

"Good afternoon, Dopheld. How are things?"

"Not so good, doctor." The man's voice was high-pitched and anxious sounding. Like he thought Kylo was going to leap across the desk and eat him. "I've been messing up so badly at work, and I just know they're going to fire me soon. What am I going to do if they fire me? I can't afford to keep seeing a doctor if I don't have a job. I won't have the insurance anymore. And I know I can't make it without seeing a doctor every week. Oh, I'm so screwed."

She could hear Kylo give a soft, irritated huff. "It's alright, Dopheld. We've talked about this before. Remember the cognitive exercises we worked on last week?"

She stopped paying attention fairly quickly. She felt wrong, like she was spying. She would be seriously angry if she ever found out that someone other than Dr. Skywalker could hear her whine about her anxiety.

But it was so boring just sitting there under the desk. She was basically face-to-crotch with his impressive hardon. It had softened a bit from earlier, but it was still there. She bit her lip wickedly and wondered if it was such a good idea to torment the poor guy. But only thought about it for a moment before she decided he deserved it for lying to her.

She leaned forward, her hands on his knees, and nuzzled her face against his fly. She could feel him jolt in the chair, going stiff in more ways than one. He reached down, trying to be stealthy, and pushed her face away from him, but she ignored the hand and ran her teeth along the hardening ridge in his pants. She felt a rumble work its way through his chest and he coughed to cover up the sound. His hand abandoned trying to push her away and slipped into her hair instead, pulling her closer. 

She unzipped his trousers, as slowly and quietly as she could. She reached in and palmed his hardness, marveling at the size of him. Though, with how huge everything else about him was, she probably shouldn't have been surprised. She pulled him out from boxers and pants and pressed her face into the softness of his skin. She trailed her lips and cheeks and nose along the length of him, flicking her tongue out to lick the thick vein on the underside of his dick. He jolted in his chair again, tense, a coiled spring. She angled him a bit to slip the tip of him into her mouth, but there really wasn't enough room under the desk to give good head, so she'd have to give up that thought. He was too big, took up too much space to give her any kind of range of motion. So she popped him back out again with an obscene sucking sound and contented herself with stroking him with her hands and her tongue. Gently, torturously of course. The man deserved a little punishment for lying to her.

He groaned, the hand in her hair tightening, and the other man in the room droned on and on about how much of a cock-up he was, how no one liked him and he always fucked everything up. She ignored everything in the room but the lovely, thick cock in her face. She stroked him slowly as she flicked her tongue against his tip, tasting the saltiness that wept from his slit. He wanted her to blow him so bad, she could tell. Each time she opened her mouth to caress him with her lips or her tongue, he tried to fuck himself into the wet opening. She pulled back immediately and she heard his other hand slap down on the desk. The other person in the room squealed, and Kylo cleared his throat. 

"Sorry. Gnat. Please, continue." His voice was tight and gruff, and she grinned to hear it. 

She took him by the thick base and slapped his length against her lips softly, loving the sound of his flesh hitting her own. She felt him gasp, and she turned her face to slap him against her cheek as well. She felt his precum drizzle out down her face, filthy tracks marking through her make-up. Proof of his desire, and her shamelessness. She  _loved_ it. 

She stroked him again with her small fist, her hand making slow rotations from his tip to his base, and she leaned in to lick a stripe up the center of his balls. She could feel him choking back a moan, his hips thrusting up against her hand and mouth. She grinned against him, flicking her tongue against the sensitive skin, and he growled again. There was no covering  _that_ with a cough. She sucked one of his balls into her mouth, her fingers circling his wet tip, and he nearly shot out of the chair.

"Well, good talk. Good talk, Dopheeeeld," he almost moaned the name as she swirled her tongue around his sac, and then cleared his throat, his hips jerking toward her, straining for her. "But, time seems to be up. So. uh. I'll see you next week."

The other man seemed surprised, but happily made his exit.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Kylo wheeled back from the desk violently. "The  _fuck_ , Rey!"

She grinned at him, her face and hair a sloppy mess for him. "What?"

He reached for her, his face a grimace, and pulled her face back to his crotch. "Couldn't wait an hour? Couldn't be good for me for an  _hour_?"

She pressed her lips against his straining length and sucked and he moaned. "I can be so good, Kylo," she purred, licking up his length. 

"Oh, you're going to be good, alright," he growled, feeding his cock into her waiting mouth. She sucked him down hungrily, bobbing for him, making obscene sounds around his cock, covering him with her spit. 

She'd obviously teased him  _too_ much, though, because it didn't take but a few strokes before he was pulling out of her mouth, his hand working along his length at hyperspeed. "Oh, shit, Rey." He groaned deeply, the hand still in her hair tipping her back as he covered her face with his cum. He gasped, pulling the last drops from himself, flopping back into his chair, trying to catch his breath. 

"Fucking Christ, Rey.."

She just grinned at him as she licked her lips and fingers clean.


	20. Subjugation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows immediately after Chapter 16, Kylo, Ren Imperator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is. This is just filth. This is probably the filthiest thing I've ever written. This has threesome, Reylux vibes. Be warned.

Hux couldn't breathe. He could barely walk in order to follow his Emperor out of the room as requested. His lungs filled painfully slowly with the tiny gasps he was able to suck in.

He'd been asked to accompany the Emperor. And his consort. The smug bastard had worn the largest grin Hux had ever seen on his face as he quietly bade the Admiral come along. He'd used those exact words. His consort had been draped rather lasciviously across his arms, and the Emperor had given him this knowing smirk as he'd simply said 'Come along.' Like that was all Hux had needed to hear.

He would never admit that it was all the man had needed to hear.

And now he was almost racing down the hall to keep up with the Emperor as he made his way to his private chambers. What in the galaxy was he doing? What trick, what game was Ren playing?

The larger man opened his doors almost without a thought and dismissed the guards from the hall.

This meant nothing. Hux needed to stay calm. Ren probably just wanted to chastise him for causing the meeting to fall into such discourse. This couldn't possibly mean what he thought it meant.

He led Hux to the bedroom, gently laying the woman in his arms down onto the largest bed Hux had ever seen. Ren turned to him then, his face stony, and Hux just knew this was the end.

“You're only here because she's intrigued by you. If you even look like you're going to step forward, if you even think about touching her, I will kill you where you stand. Is this clear?”

Hux gulped and nodded. He didn't know what the hell he had gotten himself into, but he could definitely make sure he didn't move or flinch or touch or anything that Ren deemed kill-worthy. He clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides, the leather uncomfortably tight around his fingers, as he waited with bated breath to see what would happen next.

Ren leaned over the bed, near his consort. They had a murmured conversation, too quiet for Hux to hear, and then the girl nodded solemnly to her Emperor. Ren sighed and nodded back at her. He stood back up and wandered over to the small bureau on the other side of the bed and pulled out a bowl and a large vial. Hux's eyes skirted over to the girl on the bed quickly, not believing what he was seeing. She was removing her complicated dress slowly, tossing the cloth to the floor. His eyes flew back to Ren fearfully.

“What's going on? Why did you bring me here?” His teeth were clenched, and he tried desperately to sound haughty and uninterested.

The strangest, sly half-smile covered the Emperor's face. “She wants to see how much I can get her off while you're standing there. She wants you to watch her soak this bed with cum.” Hux's eyes flicker back to the girl. She was completely naked now, splayed across the bed scandalously. She was biting her lip and looking pointedly at the ceiling, but her face and shoulders were covered with a very becoming blush.

“Why?”

Ren sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. “Are you in the habit of looking a gift-bantha in the mouth? She liked doing it in front of others, she wants to give you a closer look. Stand there, don't move, stop talking, and enjoy it for Force's sake. You are really making me regret letting you live, Hux.”

His fingers flexed in his gloves once more, and he made an effort to stand still. Ren filled his bowl with some kind of liquid from the vial and headed back over to his consort. He knelt on the floor beside her, setting the bowl on the bed between her thighs. He gently moved her so she was laying with her knees akimbo, her heels pressed into the mattress. It gave Hux a stunning look at her wet... feminine parts.

Ren laughed, and he swung his eyes over to the other man. “It's her cunt. And she has the prettiest one in the galaxy, doesn't she?” He grinned at his consort in a manner that – if it had been any other man – Hux might have called _loving_. But this was _Ren_.

Ren dipped his hands in the bowl, coating them in some sort of oily substance. Ren started to spread the oil along the girl's skin, coating her thighs and her bottom before working it into the already-wet folds of her.. cunt. Hux frowned at the thought. He wasn't particularly fond of that word. It sounded messy.

Ren slipped one hand under her bottom, anchoring her thigh down with his forearm, his fingers slipping between her cheeks and his thumb automatically finding a home in the girl's channel. She tried to buck against his hand, but he kept her still as his other hand slid down her abdomen to the apex of her curls. He began to almost lazily stroke her, his middle finger circling the girl's clit. It was swollen enough for Hux to be able to see it from several feet away. He swallowed thickly as he heard the girl moan. She tried to curl up around Ren's hand, but the forearm across her torso kept her pressed into the bed. Her legs started to quiver, and she clenched her toes into the bedding.

“That's it, sweetheart. You're doing so good. I can feel how tight you're getting. Just let it go.”

She gasped and gave a strangled groan. She stiffened and cried out, and if Hux hadn't been standing right there, hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he would have never believed how fast Ren could make the girl scream and cum. But he saw it, saw her squeal for the Emperor, saw the cascade of fluid that escaped from her flushed cunt to soak Ren's hands and the bed below her. The man had barely touched her, and she was off like a rocket. Hux exhaled raggedly, his mouth falling open as he watched.

The girl squirmed on the bed, but Ren kept touching her, kept circling his fingers through her folds. “That's my girl. Deep breath and relax..” He pressed his thumb deeper into the girl, wriggling it inside of her. She groaned, a deep warbly sound from the back of her throat, and she came _again_. More fluid leaking from her to drench the mattress.

The Emperor chuckled sinfully. “Oh, Maker, Rey. If I knew how much this was going to turn you on, I would have done this _years_ ago.” Ren started to use his thumb to fuck her, the wet smacking sounds of the lubricant and her own fluids filling the room. She sobbed her pleasure, covering her face with her hands, as her pussy exploded again. This time, Ren used his fingers to stretch her folds apart, and the liquid sprayed from her rather than gushing over his hands. Hux gasped and flinched as a droplet splattered against the side of his nose.

She was a sobbing, shuddering mess on the bed, and Ren's hands just refused to let up. It had to be torture by now, the way she was caterwauling. His middle finger pressed and wiggled harder against her clit and her hands left her face to clutch and claw at the bedding above her head. Her legs curled back toward her chest, her thigh muscles twitching uncontrollably.

“Four's your record, I think. C'mon, love. You can give me a fourth.”

She squealed, her back arching from the bed, her feet slamming back down into the sheets again. He could practically see her cunt spasm, the folds almost seeming to unfurl before his eyes – like a flower – as she came again, sending another flood to the sheets. He stood there, frozen, mesmerized, as she collapsed on the bed and panted desperately.

Ren continued his ministrations, and she tried to shy from his hand. “Force, Kylo. I can't..!”

He grinned down at her, lazily stroking her cunt with his thick fingers. “I think you can. I know you can.” He slipped his thumb from her and she shivered. He ran his hand along her legs gently, spreading her wetness across her skin, before reaching back into the bowl to lube his hand once more. “Let's break a record, sweetheart.”

Her breath hitched from her as he slid his hand back under her. It took a few moments for Hux to realize what the other man was doing. But, when she gasped and lifted her hips from the bed, it became quite clear. Ren had slipped his thumb back in her sheath and was slowly working two of his fingers into the tight furl of her bottom. She was squirming on the bed and bucking against his hand frantically. He gently stroked her folds as he slid his fingers inside of her, making soft shushing sounds in her ear.

“There's my girl. You can do it. You've taken much bigger..”

Hux didn't think he'd be able to survive this encounter. Even _if_ , by some miracle, Ren didn't murder him immediately after this... whatever this was, he would surely keel over from lack of oxygen to his brain. He couldn't seem to get nearly enough air into his lungs.

Ren fully seated his fingers in her, and she let out a shuddering gasp. “That's a good girl. Show Hux how much you love it in your ass.” Hux was pretty sure he was going to choke on his own tongue fairly soon.

Ren stroked and massaged her clit as he started to move his fingers inside of her. The tight ring of muscle spread around his fingers indecently, widening and stretching over his knuckles. He spread her lips wide and she came again, a veritable geyser gushing from her pussy to splash across the floor in front of him. She keened as she came, her body rigid, and Hux could see her ass spasming around Ren's fingers.

She didn't collapse this time like Hux assumed she would. She was, apparently, not finished yet. Much to Ren's surprise as well, for he grinned down at the girl as she started to fuck herself with his probing fingers.

“Force, Rey. You're such a dirty slut.” She moaned wantonly at his words, rocking her hips against his hands desperately. “Five isn't enough for you? So kriffing _greedy_.” He slipped a third finger into her ass, and the girl almost screamed. He thrust his fingers in and out of her rapidly, his other hand working her clit into a fury. Hux watched, unable to look away, as she roughly palmed and squeezed her own breasts.

Ren nuzzled the side of her face, biting her ear, and groaned just as deeply as the poor girl. “I am going to fuck your ass so hard tonight. I'm going to pound you over and over again until you can't walk tomorrow. I'm going to make you cum so much we'll have to call in a medidroid.”

Hux found the dirty talk rather lurid and classless, but he couldn't deny that the other man's words were having quite an effect on the girl. She stilled and tensed under the Emperor's hands, her moans becoming high-pitched and needy. “Oh, Maker, Kylo! Oh, kriff! I'm gonna cum!”

Ren growled in the girl's ear, and Hux had to admit, if he'd been in the girl's place he'd probably be cumming on demand too. Force, it took all he had not to shame himself in front of the two of them as it was.

The girl had no such sense of self-preservation, apparently. Hux was not complaining, though, as he watched her debauch herself once more, saturating the sheets with her slatternly secretions.

She was gasping, almost sobbing for breath, her face turned to Ren. She reached out with one hand to claw and yank at his waist, and the man took no time in complying with her, apparently done with _giving_. He knelt on the bed beside her shoulders, pulling his hands from her only long enough to flip her over onto her hands and knees. She, in turn, practically ripped through the fall of Ren's trousers, pulling out what could easily be the largest cock Hux had ever had the pleasure of seeing in person. His eyes widened at the sight of it, at the girl's small hands encircling it, at her eager mouth engulfing it. She took Ren's kriffing _trouser monster_ like a champ, with a practiced ease that Hux could only envy. It made his mouth water just watching it.

Ren tilted his head back, palming the back of her head with one large hand. He reached over with his ridiculously long arm to give her ass a loud smack before wriggling his fingers back between her cheeks to breach her bottom once more. Hux could hear the girl squeal around Ren's dick, and it sent a fresh shock of arousal to his own turgid length.

She bounced and bobbed almost gleefully along his dick as she bucked against the fingers invading her most sensitive spot. Ren dropped his head forward again, watching as his consort pleasured him with her very talented mouth, the man's own lips slightly parted and his hips bucking toward her. The two seemed so wrapped up in each other that Hux was pretty sure they had forgotten his presence entirely. He began to contemplate whether or not he should affect a quick and stealthy exit, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene before him. Ren's wet, inflamed cock covered in his woman's spit, his fingers buried and thrusting deep in her tight backside, her thighs trembling and hips squirming against him. It was easily the most depraved – and arousing – thing Hux had ever seen. And he didn't exactly want it to end.

He was pulled from his musings by the sudden movement of Ren violently shaking his head. Hux's eyes snapped to the man, his face a commanding sneer. Hux thought he heard an obscene slurping sound, and Ren moaned. His hand on the back of her head clenched in her hair and he shook his head once more, affecting the imperious Emperor facade he wore in public.

“No. Rey, that's not what we agreed to.”

Hux's eyebrows rose, trying to discern what was going on. They appeared to be having a silent conversation. Bloody force-users, they couldn't help but be secretive, apparently. He couldn't see her face clearly, but he had a strong sense that she was giving him some sort of pleading look. Ren didn't seem to be taking the bait, however, as he shook his head vehemently.

“Rey. I'm serious. No. I don't want -”

His voice cut off in a strangled growl as she took him deeper into her throat than she had previously. He gasped and clung to her head as he pumped into her mouth, her nose almost touching Ren's groin.

“Fine,” he spat through gritted teeth. “But you are going to be _such_ a good little Jedi for me later when I tie you down and do _whatever I want with you_.” He punctuated each word with a thrust into her willing mouth. She moaned and hummed happily around his cock, wriggling her ass almost invitingly.

Just when Hux was sure he had completely forgotten about him, Ren's hard gaze swung to him.

“You. Step to the bed.”

Hux blinked, uncharacteristically unsure of himself.

“Stop standing there slack-jawed. Kriffing come _here_.”

Hux regained some of his composure, straightening his back quickly and stepping to the bed. This was it. This was his murder. He would face his death with the courage befitting his station.

Ren scowled at him deeply, eying him up and down and obviously finding him lacking, if his stern expression was anything to go by. “You are going to follow my instructions to the letter. Any dissemination from my orders and I will kill you. Tell me you understand.”

Hux nodded, swallowing thickly around the fearful lump in his throat.

“Put two of your fingers in her cunt.”

Hux thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head with how wide they grew. “I... What..?” His voice was a strangled squeak.

Ren's face darkened. “Stop talking. Put two of your fingers in her. Don't touch her in any other way. Don't come any closer than is necessary for you to reach her. She's too good for you, but you're going to gratefully finger her anyway.”

He nodded dumbly and bumbled with taking his glove off.

“Stop! Leave your glove on. You don't get to touch her _skin_.”

Hux gulped once more and nodded. He tentatively, slowly, shakily reach his dominant hand out toward her dripping entrance. He took a deep breath, his eyes flicking over to the Emperor once more for final confirmation. The man nodded, and Hux exhaled slowly as he slipped first his middle, then his ring finger into the sopping hole. He gasped, feeling her heat even through the leather encasing his fingers. She was so wet, and his fingers made a squelching sound as he started to move them inside of her. She moaned and arched her back, widening her hips for him. He started to pump his fingers in and out of the girl, trying to match his rhythm to the Emperor's fingers that he could feel through the thin membrane between the two holes.

He felt her shift below him, slapping one hand on the bed to steady herself as she reached down to rub furiously at her clit. He could vaguely feel her fingertips bumping against his as she pleasured herself. As the three of them all proceeded to pleasure her. He felt her clench around his fingers, her muscles fluttering around him desperately. He thrust his fingers into her hard, the leather slapping indecently against her wet, swollen lips. She gave a muffled moan, and he could feel her straining beneath him.

Ren lost himself in the girl's mouth. He barely moved his fingers in her, completely enraptured with thrusting into her hot mouth. He started to mumble to her between gasps. “Oh, sweet Force, Rey. What did I do to deserve such a sweet little Jedi whore?” Ren moaned, his head tilting back once more, his breaths coming in tortured pants. “Kriff. Two. You are so wicked. So nasty. One's not good enough for my little whore. Have to have two.”

Hux clenched his free hand tightly next to his side. He could _really_ do without Ren's obscene idea of 'dirty talk'. The man was positively full of himself. He tried to push the Ren's voice out of his mind and concentrate on the the view of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth effortlessly, the feel of her slippery channel gripping his fingers as he fucked her, the way her hips slammed back to meet his thrusts, the way her fingertips circled and rubbed so close to his own, the sight of her stretched so wide by his own hand as well as Ren's. He set his free hand on the edge of the bed and widened his stance, trying to steady himself.

He looked back up to her face just in time to see her pull Ren's ridiculously large tumescence from her mouth with a pop. She pressed her face against Ren's abdomen, continuing to stroke him with her lips, nose, and cheeks.

“Kriff me! Please, Kylo! Harder.. Oh, Force, I'm gonna cum,” she practically wailed. Ren seemed to snap out of his pleasure-haze long enough to take notice of her state and resumed his earlier unforgiving pace in her ass. She squealed and writhed beneath the two men, and her fingers went from circling and rubbing to slapping her over-used clit. And just like that, he felt her walls clamping down around his fingers, felt her tighten so much that he could almost feel Ren's fingers against his own. She came with another gush of fluids, and this time, he was far too close to not be covered in her essence. She sobbed through her orgasm, her muscles twitching and her body shaking until she collapsed on the bed, forcing his fingers to slip from her and more of her juices to leak from her. Ren pulled his own fingers from her and gently rubbed her back with his oily hand.

Ren gently caressed the girl's face, still nuzzling against his crotch. “Seven times, Rey. You just came seven times. In a row. Kriff, I don't even know what to do with you.” The man shook his head as he looked down at his lover in awe. Ren took himself in hand, pulling the girl's face back from his body a bit so he could guide his cock back into her mouth. “C'mon, sweetheart. Take your prize.”

She was slower, more languid, as she sucked him in this time. The pace didn't seem to bother Ren, the man was probably too far gone at this point to mind anything. Ren's hand slipped into the girl's tumbled-down hair, gripping it tightly as he guided her mouth along his cock. Ren pumped into her mouth faster and harder than Hux thought even _he_ was capable of mastering. The girl gurgled around every thrust, clinging almost desperately to the Emperor's hips as he assaulted her swollen lips.

Hux's eyes flitted between the look of pure bliss on Ren's face and the girl's abused mouth as the Emperor fucked her. He looked at Ren at the exact moment that he became overcome. He stilled his hips, pressing deep into the girl's throat, the softest murmur escaped his lips as he came in her mouth.

_“Oh, Maker, Rey..”_

Ren was gasping and sweating as he pulled himself gently from her lips. He fell back onto his haunches, his head resting back against the headboard of the bed, his eyes closed, trying desperately to catch his breath. He looked thoroughly decimated.

Hux was so fixated on the view of post-coital Ren that he almost missed it when the girl turned toward him and sat up on her knees. He jerked back when he felt her hands on his lapels. Ren had _specifically_ warned him against touching. The last thing he wanted was a swift death. But she didn't back away, just leaned into him further, one hand traveling up his shoulders and neck to cup his jaw. He stood stock still, gulping past the panic rising in his throat, his eyes flicking back and forth between hers. She smiled at him and used her thumb to pry his jaw open before sealing her lips against his.

If he thought he had been still before, it was nothing compared to the state of frozen terror he was in now. He felt her tongue reach into his mouth, searching for his. When she found it, hers was salty and sour-tasting. Thick and viscous feeling. It took his addled mind a moment to grasp what was going on.

She was kissing him with Ren's cum in her mouth.

 _She was kissing him with Ren's_ _**cum** in her mouth_.

He gave a strangled, resigned moan and fell into the feeling and taste of her lips and tongue. And Ren's cum. She pushed as much of it into his mouth as she could, and _Maker_ , there was a lot of it. Thick and musky. He whimpered at the ghost of the taste of his Emperor's cock in the girl's mouth. Fisted his hands at his sides in an attempt not to grab her and kiss her deeper, see if he could find more of Ren's flavor in her.

Finally, she pulled away, a string of cum-thickened spit connecting their lips for just a moment longer before it broke and dribbled down his chin. His mouth was filled with the fluid, and he swallowed thickly. Swallowed the taste of her spit and Ren's cum. Swallowed Ren's _cum_. In his wildest dreams, he never thought he'd ever get to know the flavor of the Emperor's cum. He gasped for breath, and his eyes flicked over to the lounging Supreme Imperator, hoping desperately that the man hadn't seen.

Luck was not with Hux today. Ren was looking right at him, his eyes almost smoldering in their intensity.

The girl leaned forward to lick the cum from Hux's chin, and he flinched. She grinned and then pushed him back gently, before laying back on the bed to snuggled with the lumbering giant currently staring daggers at him. Hux gulped once more, tasting the lingering flavor of spit and cum on his tongue, and stumbled back towards the door. He made his way out of the room, as gracelessly as humanly possible, before almost running to his own quarters.

He barely waited for the door to close behind him in his own rooms before he was tearing at the front of his trousers and grasping his aching cock. He gasped as he stroked himself furiously, helplessly. Visions of the encounter bombarded him as he pleasured himself. He stuffed his gloved fingers – the two that had been so recently in the little Jedi whore's sweet, tight, _wet_ cunt – into his own mouth and sucked on them, tasting her juices along with the lingering remnants of Ren's spend.

His vision changed, it was him spread out along the bed this time. The girl seated on his face with her mouth wrapped around his dick, while Ren pounded into his willing body, buried to the hilt and slapping against him furiously as Ren fucked him without mercy. He almost choked on his own fingers as his orgasm took him by surprise, ruining his immaculate uniform trousers and his gloves. He gasped and sagged against the door heavily, dropping his slowly-softening cock and staring up at the ceiling.

Damn that Ren. _Damn him_.


	21. Lucid Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 4: Pareidolia. Kylo takes the lead in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET TO THIS. I've honestly had about half of this written for the longest time, I'm just going through some personal things and haven't had the time or inclination to write. But I'm trying to get back to it, I recognize that I really don't need to lose interest in things I enjoy. So. Here it is. I hope you like it. I hope it's worth the wait.

It was nighttime on Coruscant. He was one of the lucky few – he was high up enough that he could actually see the stars.

The penthouse suite at the very top of this building had been his mother's. It was another of the few places from his childhood he actually cherished. He winced when he realized that he not only wanted to remember the stars on Coruscant – he wanted to show them to her.

Would she like it? This place from his memories? Would she see the beauty here? Would it make her smile? He was such a fool for thinking such thoughts. He'd chosen his path, had made his loyalties clear. Wishing for more – for her – was useless.

“I wasn't sure this would happen again. It's been months.”

He stiffened a bit as he felt her walk up behind him. He could do nothing but nod. He had been busy – taking over the galaxy was hard work. Not to mention being absolutely terrified of seeing her again. Would she want to be here with him? But that was a fear he refused to acknowledge. So he stayed quiet instead. 

She gave a non-committal hum and walked around to his front, dragging her hand along his shoulders to his chest as she went. He leaned into her touch – into her – and groaned softly against the softness of her hair. 

“You've bewitched me,” he murmured against her temple. Her hand made its way up to his face, gently leading his lips to hers. He moaned against her mouth as his tongue danced needfully with hers.

Her arms slipped around his waist and started to pull his clothing from him. He pulled back from her just a hair, taking her wrists in his hands.

“Wait.”

She gave the most unladylike snort. “Haven't we waited long enough? It's been months.”

He couldn't keep his lips from hers any longer, so he answered her between kisses.

“No. I mean.. I want to touch you this time..”

She smiled against his lips. She led him back into the suite, toward the bed. He sat down heavily on it, and she sat on him, straddling his lap. She deepened the kiss and his hands settled on her hips, but he hesitated to move them any further. Disgustingly unsure of himself.

She put her hands on top of his and led them up her torso to cup her breasts. He moaned at the feel of them, the weight under his hands, the feel of her nipples straining against his palms. She giggled and kissed down his throat. He felt a moment of anger – was she laughing at him? – but quickly let it go when her humor turned into need as he started to squeeze and massage her chest.

“Harder, Kylo,” she moaned into his ear, and he was sure he was going to lose it right there. He quickly rucked her shirt up under her armpits and gave all his attention to the glorious breasts on display in front of him. He cupped his hand under one, lifting it to point toward his mouth. He looked at her, locked her eyes with his as he licked her pert nipple. She moaned as she watched him. A flush crept up her neck to overtake her cheeks, and her eyes seemed so impossibly dark.

She buried one hand in his hair and pressed his face closer to her chest. He obliged her, sucking as much of the small breast into his mouth as he physically could. She squealed and tugged on his hair, arching her back so she pressed against him tighter. He drug his teeth along the pebbled flesh and sucked harder, exerting more pressure – and hopefully pleasure – on the sensitive peak. She moaned and started to undulate her hips against his, rocking agonizingly along his groin. He was hard and aching for her, but he was bound and determined to make this dream about her.

He worshiped her one breast with his mouth, pulling and sucking and tugging on her nipple, and used his left hand to pluck at the other with his fingers. She was moaning and writhing on his lap now, all semblance of rhythm and control gone from her movements. He ran his right hand down her side, tickling her ribs gently. He skidded his hand around her back and grasped tightly at the rounded flesh of her bottom. She squealed and snapped her hips forward against his, her hands tugging almost painfully tight at his hair.

He grinned up at her, catching her eyes with his from below her ravaged tit. He switched sides, bending over the other breast to give it similar attention, his left arm crossing over her body to tantalize and abuse her swollen, wet breast. He smacked the firm globe and she whimpered, her hips canting away from the surprisingly-pleasurable sting.

Just the sight of her pert nipple turning an even brighter pink from his slap was almost enough to embarrass him then and there. He grinned up at her wolfishly as he flicked his tongue around her other nipple. He raised his right hand from her soft bottom and brought it back down smartly. She gasped and squealed, bucking her hips against his and flushing red. He might have just found his new favorite thing.

He deftly maneuvered himself to the left just a tad and gently pressed her down so that she knelt over his lap against the bed.

“Kylo? What..?” she wriggled in his grasp, trying to look at him over her shoulder.

He gave her a playful swat on the bottom. “Hush.” She gasped and jumped again. He started to slowly peel her pants down her backside, revealing inch by agonizing inch of her golden skin to his view. She had that gorgeous tan all over, it seemed, and it tantalized him to think of how she had to sunbath in order to achieve that kind of glow everywhere.

When he finally had the cloth pushed down to her thighs, he let his hands glide across her skin, squeezing and massaging that gorgeous bottom of hers. He watched avidly as the flesh gave into the pressure of his fingers. Watched her bottom bounce in his hands. Watched the way she jiggled when he brought a hand down in another smack. She hissed and shied away from his hand, so he rubbed her bottom gently, soothingly. The skin below his hand took on a beautiful rosy hue and he smiled. 

His hands roamed around her backside, and he brought another slap down on the indent where her butt dipped down to her thigh. She gasped again, her voice ragged, and arched into his hand this time. He smoothed his hand across the new mark and arched his eyebrow. 

“I'm not the only one who likes this,” he murmured, leaning down to place a kiss on the base of her spine. He ran his hand from the crease of her thigh to the sweet spot between her legs. He gently probed his fingertips between her lips and almost groaned. “Stars, you really do like this.” She was absolutely drenched. 

He glided easily along her wet folds and she whined and squirmed beneath his hands. He slowed his touch, wanting to remember every second of her. Wanting to memorize every inch of her dampness. When his fingers nudged against a hard little nub near the top of her cunt, she yelped and pressed desperately against his hand. His breath hitched as he felt her get even wetter, and he slid his finger back and forth across the nub. 

She cried out and arched her back deeper. He looked back at her and saw she was pressing herself into the bedding, gripping it tightly in her hands. She was shaking with her need and thrusting her hips against his hands. He squeezed her bottom with his left hand tightly while he gently squeezed the little nub between his fingertips. She almost shot off the bed with how deep she arched against him, and a hoarse sob was muffled in the blanket. 

He immediately pulled away from the button, afraid he'd hurt her, and she whimpered, trying to follow his hand. “Kriff! Kylo, don't stop!”

He flushed a bit, glad she couldn't see his face, and swallowed thickly, putting his fingers back into her wetness. “I.. I don't really.. You have to tell me what to do..”

She shifted a bit and he jumped when he felt her fingers touch his from below. She drew his hands back up to the base of her slit. “Just, put them here.” When he slipped his fingers into her, first his middle then his ring finger, she moaned and tilted her hips up. “Kriff, that's good. Let me worry about the rest of it for now..”

He slowly started to work his fingers in and out of her, and he felt her own fingers start to rub circles around that sweet little nub. He'd have to remember that in future. Circles around. He concentrated on thrusting into her with his fingers, watching the way his thick digits stretched her lips, how they came out even wetter each time he pressed them in. 

She was gasping and moaning under his hands, his left squeezing her bottom rhythmically as he fucked her with his right. He felt her fingers speed up their rotation, and he quickened his own pace to match hers. 

She couldn't seem to decide whether to hold her breath or pant heavily. Moans and whines seemed to be drug from her lips every time he reached in to plumb her depths, and her sweet little cunt squeezed his fingers tight every time he withdrew. When his finger brushed against a ripply, rigid softness at the top of her pussy, she sobbed again and thrust herself against his hand. 

He focused his attention on that spot, and it seemed to grow under his touch, thrumming with her heartbeat. He gave her bottom a less-than-gentle squeeze, and it practically doubled under his fingers. 

“Oh, Maker, Kylo! Just there, just like that!” she sobbed, and he felt her working her little nub even harder. She gasped for breath. “I'm so close. Oh, kriff... I just need..” She writhed under his hands, searching for what it was she needed for that last little push. 

He gave her bottom an encouraging pat and she cried out. “Yes! Kylo!” He felt her clench and pulse around him. “Please.. Spank me..!”

He had been so utterly focused on the feel of her, of her slick insides, that he'd completely forgotten about smacking that soft booty. But he definitely didn't need to be reminded twice. As he twisted his fingers in and out of her wetness, he brought his left hand down on her ass hard, leaving a bright red handprint. She jumped, and that spot inside of her felt like it was going to explode. He didn't hesitate to give her other cheek the same treatment, leaving a nice welt on that side as well. 

She was sobbing into the bedding against, her fingers having ceased their swirls to simply pinch and pull at her little button. She'd nearly pulled the sheets from the opposite corner of the bed with how tightly she had tugged at them. 

He didn't stop with the smacks, peppering her sweet bottom with sharp slaps and red marks. It didn't take too long for him to feel her start to shudder and spasm around him. If that hadn't been enough of a sign, her screaming “I'm cumming!” into the bed definitely gave him the idea. 

He gentled his hands on her, soothing his left across her abused bottom and slowly pulling his right fingers from inside of her with a wet slurping sound. He kissed the base of her spine again, and she flopped over onto her side next to him. He leaned over her, gently rolling her onto her back, and he kissed her quickly. She smiled at him and he grinned at her evilly before giving her still twitching cunt a smack as well. She gasped and slapped at his shoulder, pushing him back. He just laughed and fell onto the bed next to her, gathering her against him.

“When do we get to do this for real..?”


	22. The Learning Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo is too close to academic probation. His advisor takes him in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whhaaaaaat? A new update in a week? What the hell kind of world are we living in??

Rey crossed her legs under her desk and jiggled her knee impatiently. She had been waiting for this meeting all week, it felt like. And after she had given him _explicit_ instructions about what time to show up, he was late.

That boy was always trying to push his boundaries.

She looked at her watch for what felt like the hundredth time and sighed heavily. She tried to force herself to do some work, but she was too distracted to concentrate.

Finally, the door opened and admitted one very bedraggled looking Ben Solo. She frowned at him as he threw his enormous self into the chair before her desk, letting the office door slam behind him.

“You're late, Mr. Solo.”

He just shrugged. “Had some stuff.”

She leveled an unimpressed look at him. “Stuff? What _stuff_ is more important than your academic future?”

He rolled his eyes dramatically. “C'mon, Ms. Kenobi. I missed one class. That's not going to ruin my entire academic career.”

She shook her head. “It's not just about missing Monday's class, Ben. Your grades have been slipping in class, your participation is practically nil, and your other professors have told me you've been slacking off with them as well. I don't want to have to fail you, but I will if you aren't going to do the work.” She walked around to the front of the desk, leaning against the edge, her hands braced behind her and her ankles crossed. “I'm just trying to help you. You're so bright, but you're absolutely wasting your potential.”

And just like that, he was off in la-la land once more, his eyes gazing into the middle distance in front of her and glazed over. She frowned at him.

“Mr. Solo? Are you listening to me?”

No answer. He didn't even blink.

“Mr. Solo!”

The only movement was his lips slightly parting as he stared ahead.

“Ben??”

He gulped and raised his eyes to hers once more, then turned pink and looked off to the left. “Sorry.”

“Ben, what is going on with you? What on earth has you so distracted?”

He just shook his head, saying nothing.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I can't help you if you don't talk to me.”

He just shifted uncomfortably in the chair. In his defense, the damned thing was comically too small for his frame. And his feet were almost twisted into a pretzel in order to fit under the chair. She stepped forward and walked around his chair to put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. “Tell me what's distracting you.”

He nervously tugged at the edge of his hoodie in his lap and shifted again, almost hunching over himself. She frowned even deeper.

“Are you on drugs, Ben?”

His head shot up to look at her and he shook it vehemently. “No! No, it's not that.”

She crouched down next to him so they could be eye level, still keeping that comforting hand on his bicep. His arm was too thick for her hand to wrap around, so she rubbed against the muscle with her thumb gently. “Well, something's going on. You're going to fail the semester if you don't fix it, which will definitely put you on academic probation. So, just tell me what the problem is. Maybe I can help you with it?”

She could see the tips of his ears tinging pink through his hair. He was blushing. What on earth had him blushing so much?

He shook his head, not meeting her eyes. “I.. don't know if I should talk to you about it, Ms. Kenobi..” He bit his lip rather attractively. She shook her head and put that thought out of her mind.

“Is it trouble with a girl? I kind of am one, you know. I could give you some advice or something,” she said with a gentle smile. She leaned against the arm of the chair he was sitting it, crossing her wrists over it.

He huffed a breath and looked down at his lap where his hands were yanking at his hoodie awkwardly, pulling it away from his body in an odd way.

She'd just about had enough of his distractions and prevarications. “Mr. Solo, look at me when I'm speaking to you.” He just sat there, pulling tighter on the damned thing.

With a frown, she reached across him and yanked the material out of his hands. He didn't let it go without a fight, but she eventually won, pulling the jacket from his grasp. He made a strangled gasping sound and turned his head to the right, away from her. She frowned, confused by his behavior until she looked down at the hoodie in her hand. Or, rather, his lap, where the hoodie used to be.

His lap that had a ridiculously large bulge.

Her eyes flew back to his face. “Do you have an _erection_ , Mr. Solo?” she asked, incredulously.

She could see him squeezing his eyes and shaking his head.

“You can't lie to me, I can see it!”

He groaned and looked up at the ceiling. “I can explain, Ms. Kenobi..”

She gave him a disbelieving snort. “Well, Mr. Solo, short of telling me you've been recently diagnosed with priapism, I don't see how you can _explain_ this. Is that why you're distracted in class, Mr. Solo? Do you have a sudden erectile dysfunction?”

He gulped and shook his head. He tried to cover himself with his hands, and she slapped the back of one of his palms. He hissed and quickly put his hands on the arms of the chair, his cheeks flushing even more.

“Obviously, you're being distracted by some pretty girl in my class. I'm so disappointed in you, Mr. Solo. How foolish of me to think that you were having a genuine issue that I could have helped you solve.”

He shook his head, still not able to meet her eyes. “Honestly, Ms. Kenobi. It's not what you think.”

“Really?” Her sarcasm was palpable. “You aren't on the verge of failing my class because you've been too busy trying to get a look up some co-ed's skirt?” She stood back up to her full height, her hands on her hips. “Is that why you were late to my meeting? Because you were getting eyeful and forgot the time?” She snorted and shook her head.

He finally looked up at her. “I swear to God, Ms. Kenobi. It's not like that.”

“And how exactly am I supposed to believe you? You're sitting here with the evidence about to poke me in the eye!”

He groaned and covered his face with his hands. “There's no girl, Ms. Kenobi.”

She frowned, tapping her foot. “I suppose I am being rather hetero-normative. Then, who's the boy?”

He looked at her with such surprise she almost laughed. “Is it that Hux boy? His grades are dropping rather rapidly, too. And you two seem to sit rather close in class. Did the poor boy work you up before our meeting and leave you with that?” she asked, waving her hand in the general direction of his dick.

He ran his hands up into his hair. “Oh, my god. I have _no_ interest in Hux!”

“It's alright if you do! Lots of boys experiment in college, it's not a big deal. Some girls even find the idea appealing.”

“Jesus Christ, Ms. Kenobi!”

“I mean, I can see the appeal. He's a strapping young man, fairly attractive for a ginger. A bit straight-laced, but I can see the attraction of making a mess out of him. I saw him bend over the other day to pick up his bag, he had a nice bottom. Which is what a guy would be looking for, I suppose,” she tapped her chin absently.

“For fuck's sake! Can we _please_ stop talking about Hux? I'm not interested in Hux!”

Rey put her hands back on her hips again, looking affronted. “Mr. Solo! Language!”

He slowly drug his hands down his face. “I'm in a hell of my own making..”

“Just tell me who it is, and we can move on! I'll just make sure that the person isn't a distraction for you anymore.”

“If I tell you, can we please stop talking about it?”

She sighed and nodded.

He covered his eyes once more and huffed out a breath. He mumbled something too softly for her to hear.

“What was that? Speak up, don't mumble.”

He grunted, obviously frustrated, and almost bit out the words. “You! Alright? I'm _distracted_ because of you! You, in those short skirts and those heels. You, in white blouses so thin I can see the lacy bra underneath! You, with freckles and messy hair and those pert little pink lips sucking on the end of your pen! How am I supposed to stay on track when I have to see you every week? I see you around campus, strutting around and shaking your bottom as you walk! Bending over so I can see down your top! How am I supposed to _work_ like that??”

She blinked at him, a bit in shock at his speech. “Oh.”

“Oh? _Oh_?? I tell you I've been so distracted with lascivious thoughts of you that I'm failing out of college, and your answer is 'Oh'??”

She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. “Well, I don't see how it's _my_ problem. You can't blame me because your can't keep your hormones in control.”

“It's not about hormones! I'm fucking obsessed with the thought of you! I do nothing all day but think about you, I can't get you out of my mind! I _have_ to know how you smell, what you taste like, how you _feel_..” he stopped abruptly as he realized where his words were going and turned bright pink, snapping his mouth shut.

She bit her lip, stepping back toward him. “You want to know what I _taste_ like? Jesus, Ben. How often do you think things like that?”

He groaned and closed his eyes. “All the time.”

Her breath hitched a bit and she stepped closer. “Do you..” She stepped behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders. “Do you think about me when you.. touch yourself?”

He swallowed audibly and nodded.

She let her hands slide down his shoulders to his chest. “What do you think about when you do that?”

He gasped softly when her hands passed over his abdomen. She had to bend over slightly to reach lower and her breasts pressed against the back of his head. He made a soft whining sound in the back of his throat.

“Tell me, Ben. Out loud.” Her hands reached his lap and she gently pressed her fingers against his hardness. “Tell me what you think about when you touch yourself.”

“I.. I think about you touching me.. Like this.. How your hand would feel wrapped around m-my cock,” he whispered it, like he was afraid of what she would think about his thoughts.

She hummed against his neck and licked a stripe from his shoulder to his ear. He groaned softly, his hips jumping up to try and push her hand harder onto his dick, but she evaded him.

“What else?”

He whimpered softly as she let her fingers gently rub circles against the rough material of his jeans. She could feel him throbbing just below the cloth. He gasped and turned his face toward her shoulder. She refused to touch him more than she wanted no matter how much he moaned and writhed against her.

“I think about your tits!” he finally yelled, desperately. “I think about how they would feel, how they would taste. I think about how they'd look if I fu-fucked them. How they'd look covered in my cum.”

She smiled and rewarded his candidness by finally unzipping his jeans. It seemed like pleasure was the key to his confession, so she reached her hand in and wrapped it around his turgid length. He couldn't seem to stop himself now, the words just streaming from his mouth.

“I think about spanking you,” he groaned as she started to stroke her hand along his cock. “I think about taking you from behind and cumming all over your tight little butt.” He gasped as she gave him a squeeze. “About cumming _in_ your tight little butt.”

She shifted behind him, leaning her chin down onto his shoulder. He gave his waistband a tug and pushed it lower over his hips to free more of his dick. Her hand started to work along him faster and he tilted his face down to watch her fingers glide along his cock.

“I think about you sucking on my cock. About how you'd look with my sperm on your lips..”

Her free hand traveled up his chest to grip his jaw. “You seem to be pretty preoccupied with cum, Mr. Solo,” she purred into his ear. “Do you think about my cum too, or are you too caught up in your own fantasies to give my pleasure a thought?”

He shook his head. “No, I think about it. I think about you cumming all the time.” his voice rose an octave as she slipped her thumb along the head, spreading his precum all over. “I think about you screaming my name as I fuck you into the bed, about you whimpering and begging as I eat your sweet cunt.”

“You like the idea of fucking me?” she murmured, stroking him quickly.

“Yes!”

“Of dominating me?”

“I do.” He was desperately thrusting his cock into her fist.

“Mmmm. It doesn't really seem like you're the one in charge now, though, does it?” She slowed her hand down, barely touching him with her fingertips.

“Please, Ms. Kenobi!”

She grinned and bit his neck. “You beg so nicely.” She bounced her palm against the tip of his dick and he almost came off the chair with the way he tried to thrust himself at her.

She hummed against his skin softly as she drug her fingertips along the underside of his shaft. “This just won't do at all. You need to learn who is really in charge here, Mr. Solo.”

She pulled her hands from him and stepped back abruptly. He whined and shot his eyes to her as she walked across the room to the door. She unbuttoned her blouse on the way over, pulling the tails out of her skirt and letting it drop to the floor mindlessly. She did the same with her bra.

“I'm not just going to let you fuck me however you'd like, Mr. Solo. _I_ know what my body wants and needs, not you. Why on earth would I let you be in charge of that? You can barely be in charge of yourself. No. I'm far too much for you to handle, young man.”

She locked the door to her office and pulled the long mirror off the back of it. She walked back over to her desk and leaned the mirror against it, facing the very debauched-looking Ben Solo. He looked back at her in confusion.

“Take a look, Mr. Solo. Does this look like someone who's in charge?” she asked, gesturing towards the image of him, legs sprawled, pants open and loose around his hips, dick twitching, hair mussed, face red.

He swallowed and shook his head, looking back up at her again.

“Who's in charge, then?”

He cleared his throat. “You, Ms. Kenobi.”

She gave him a dazzling smile. “That's right. I'm in charge. What am I in charge of, Mr. Solo?”

He bit his lip for a moment. “Me?”

She gave him a less dazzling, more indulgent smile. “Well, yes, that's true. But what I'm getting at is, I'm in charge of your pleasure. Not the other way around.”

He nodded and she sashayed back towards him, slipping around behind him again so he could see her in the mirror as well. She slid her hands up her torso to cup her breasts, squeezing them softly and tweaking the nipples. “Do you like what you see, Ben?”

He nodded emphatically.

She smiled and sighed softly as she pulled at the nipples a little less gently. “They're soft. And sensitive. Responsive.”

He gulped as he watched her, his cock jumping in time with the way her fingers were plucking at the hard little nubs.

“Do you want to taste them?”

Another emphatic nod. She grinned at him. “Well, that's too bad, because you can't.” He groaned and reached down to cup himself in his hand. She leaned down quickly and placed his hand back on the arm of the chair. She let her breast press against his cheek, and he turned his face trying to reach it with his mouth. “Ah-ah! You are far too naughty to deserve anything like that, Mr. Solo. I will not be rewarding your misbehavior with my body.”

He whimpered and arched into her touch, desperate for anything she was willing to give. “Please, Ms. Kenobi..”

“Mmmm, I like the sound of you like this. All worked up and desperate. I suppose I can be nice to you..” she murmured, letting her hand wander back down to his cock while she nibbled on his ear. He sighed with relief as she wrapped her hand around him. “Even nasty little boys need attention, sometimes.”

She grinned against his shoulder as he started to move his hips in time with her hand stroking his cock. He gasped as she added a little twist to the tip, swiping her thumb across the head before stroking back down and up once more to do it again.

“Ohhh, you like this? Such a naughty thing you are. Tell me how it feels, Ben.”

He pressed his cheek against her breast again and panted softly. “Good. Feels so good.”

“Good?” she pouted. “I was hoping for something more than good. Does it feel as good as you'd imagined?”

He swallowed dryly and shook his head, gripping the arms of the chair tightly. “Better. It feels so much fucking better than I thought.”

“Can you imagine how it would feel with my mouth instead? My lips wet and stretched tight around your cock? It's so big, Ben. I don't know if I could fit it all in. I'd try so hard, but too far and I'd gag on it.”

He moaned and urgently slammed his hips up against her hand, but she didn't speed up the way he needed her to.

“Would you like that, Ben? Me, knelt between your knees, choking and sputtering on this thick dick? My spit dribbling down your cock, gasping for breath as I try to swallow you whole.”

“Yes! Oh, please, Ms. Kenobi!”

She caressed him almost lazily as she spoke. “Would you grip my hair? Wrap it around your fist and press me down deeper? Force your cock farther down my throat?” She ran her left hand up into his hair, letting the glossy strands slip through her fingers.

“Please! Don't stop, god, I'm so close..”

“Is that what you want to do to me, Ben?”

He groaned desperately and bucked his hips to make her hand go faster. She pulled her hand away and he practically whined. “Answer me, Ben.”

“Yes! Please, Ms. Kenobi.”

“Do you think you're going to get that?” She purred into his ear as she wrapped her hand around his dick again.

He gulped and shook his head. She grinned. He was _such_ a quick learner.

“Why not, Ben?”

He panted softly as her hand sped up her strokes again. “Be-because you're in charge?”

She grinned wider. “ _Very_ good. Why don't you get to be in charge, Ben?”

He groaned deep in the back of his throat as she wrapped his hair in her fist and pulled it tightly, his eyes closing and his head tilting back easily. “Because I'm not good enough?”

She smiled and nibbled on his ear, a gentle contrast to the harsh way she pulled his hair. “Look in the mirror, Ben. Do you know what I see?”

He gasped softly as he looked back at the mirror, basking in the image of her stroking his cock. He shook his head, as much as he could with her still pulling his hair.

“I see a bad boy who can't control himself. I see a naughty boy who thinks it's okay to bend his helpless professor over the desk and pound into her with very little thought of her own pleasure or needs. I see a nasty little boy who needs someone else to take control since he can't handle it himself.”

He nodded, his eyes transfixed on the image before him. He tapped the heel of his right hand on the arm of the chair unconsciously, to the rhythm of her own hand on his cock. She leaned heavily against his chair, inching him closer to the mirror so that he was almost touching it.

“You're just filthy, Ben,” she purred again as she licked his neck. “Look at the obscene things I'm forced to do just to make you pay attention.” She leaned back up and rubbed her breast against his cheek.

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” he murmured, his dick seeming to swell even bigger in her hand.

“I'm mortified. Absolutely disgusted by what you're making me do, the way you think about me.” She yanked his hair harder and he whimpered, his eyes still glued to her hand gliding along his cock.

“You're going to make a mess in my office. I'm never going to be able to get your cum out of my carpet, every time I look at the stain I'll be forced to remember how I had to discipline you. All just so you can listen to me when I speak to you.” She sped her hand up and he moaned loudly.

“I don't have a washroom in here, so I'll have to walk down the hall to the public bathroom with your cum on me just to clean up. God, I hope no one sees me like that. How would I explain it to them? Would they smell your cum on me? Fucking disgusting.” Her hand was practically slapping against his groin with how fast she was stroking him, and his hips were thrusting up to meet her every time.

She chuckled. “Does that turn you on? The idea of someone else smelling you on me?”

“Yes!” he almost breathed the word, his voice hitching.

“You're so nasty. Just a monster, really. I don't even know if I should _let_ you cum after all,” she frowned, pretending to slow down.

“No! Nononono! Please, Ms. Kenobi! Oh, God, please let me cum!”

She groaned and rolled her eyes. “Fine. It's not like you're going to be any good to me if you don't, anyway. Go ahead. Cum for me.” He whined as she sped up again and his hands gripped the arms of the chair even tighter. “Are you watching?” He nodded. “Good. I want you to watch. I want you to see who is in control, who is the one who is making you cum.”

He stiffened under her, his body and his cock, and he nodded eagerly. “Oh! Oh, shit!” His cock throbbed under her hand and he started to erupt. “Oh, fuck, Rey!”

He shot a few times into the air, and then she angled his cock so he finished all over the mirror in front of him, the white, viscous fluid splashing all over the surface and slowly dripping down, obscuring her view of him.

He leaned his sweaty head back against the chair and smiled up at her dazedly. “Fuck, Rey.”

She smiled back and kissed him softly. “I told you you'd like it.”

He chuckled and closed his eyes.

She stood up fully and wiped her hand on his shirt, much to his dismay. “Hey!”

“Hey, nothing. You were late, and now I'm going to be late for class. Clean up for me in here, will you?” She quickly started to put her clothing back in order, waving in the general direction of him and the mirror.

He rolled his eyes and grunted as he slowly stood. “Sorry, I really was waylaid. And then I had to change beforehand.” He pulled up his pants and started to refasten the fly. “What was all that shit about Hux, anyway?”

She grinned at him as she buttoned her shirt. “Oh, Jesus, don't pretend like you wouldn't fuck him raw. I saw the way you two danced around each other before we got together.”

He pretended to gag and she laughed. She gave him one last kiss before running for the door. “See you after class!”

 


	23. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is fed up with the rules and forces Ben's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 5. In case you forgot, it's a modern day AU where they're cousins. Enjoy!
> 
> So, this was supposed to be finished on Christmas Eve. Then it was supposed to be finished on Christmas. Then it was supposed to be finished on the day after Christmas. Now. It's finished. Sorry I am a terrible procrastinator and suck at keeping my own deadlines ._.;;;

She was bent over on the bed, gasping and panting, one hand tucked desperately between her legs. They'd been at it for what felt like hours, and she still hadn't cum yet.

He was seated behind her on the bed, gently kissing her hip and the small of her back, rubbing one hand up and down her spine.   
“That's it, Rey. God, you're so perfect like this,” he murmured against the base of her spine, being extra careful not to touch her any lower than her bottom.

She appreciated his discretion, his rules. She really did. She understood where it came from, the frame of mind he had been in when they came up with the rules. But she was getting really fucking tired of them.

Especially right now, when she couldn't _fucking make herself cum_!

She gave a frustrated groan and slapped her hand down on the bed. Her fucking arm was starting to cramp.

He rubbed her rump gently. “C'mon, love, I know you can do it. You're almost there.”

She shook her head. “I _can't_! God, I'm so _close_! But I can't!” She was whining, she could hear it in her voice, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

“Sure you can. Just a little bit more.” He kissed her pert little bottom again, sending waves of arousal through her.

She beat her fist against the bed. “Ben! I can't! I need you! God, I need you so bad.”

He sighed. “I know, sweetheart. I'm right here.”

She shook her head, looking over her shoulder at him. “No. I need _you_! Please, I need you to do it, I can't do it. Please, Ben. Touch me. Make me cum.”

He swallowed visibly and blanched. “Rey. You know we can't.” He shook his head, prying his hands from her hips.

“Who says? Who says we can't?”

He sighed. “The rules..”

“Fuck the rules, Ben! I'm tired of the rules! I want you!”

He exhaled slowly, looking down at her trembling body before him. She beseeched him with her eyes, biting her lower lip. “Please!”

He licked his lips and gave a slow shake of her head. “I.. we shouldn't. If mom or Uncle Luke ever found out..” he didn't finish the sentence, just shook his head. But she could tell his resolve was cracking.

“How are they ever gonna know, Ben?”

His breath hitched as he looked back at her. “I..”

“Please, Ben. Please. I need you. I want to feel you. Inside of me.”

And there went the last of his walls, crumbling down. He swallowed thickly and sat up on his knees.

“If.. If we're going to do this. I can't.. You can't call me Ben.”

She frowned softly. “What am I supposed to call you?”

His eyes flicked to hers, and they were so much darker than normal suddenly. “Kylo. Call me Kylo.”

She smiled and bit her lip. It felt so illicit. It was turning her on even more. “Okay.”

He growled softly and put his hands tightly on her hips. “Okay, what?” He stretched her bottom apart with his thumbs and she gasped.

“Okay, Kylo!”

He grinned almost viciously and nodded. He kept his left hand grasping her butt tightly and traveled his right down between her legs to explore her wet folds. She gasped and arched into his hands. It already felt better than her own touch, and he hadn't even really done anything yet.

“Please, Kylo..”

His left hand slid up her back to her shoulder blades and pressed her down into the bed, arching her deeper for his perusal. With her cunt tilted toward him, he slowly circled his middle finger around her clit. She gasped and bucked against his hand, and he pressed her down harder, leaning more of his weight onto her. She clutched at the sheets as she tried to press against his fingers harder.

“You like it?” he asked, barely putting any pressure on her clit.

“Yes! Please, harder Kylo!”

“Harder?” He murmured, teasing her gently.

“Yes!”

“You want it harder?” She could hear the grin in his voice and groaned in frustration.

“Yes, Kylo! Fuck me, please!”

He leaned over her, his mouth close to her ear. “As you wish.” He bit her neck none too gently and then slid two of his fingers deep into her pussy. She cried out and bucked against his hand, taking them even further. He pulled back only to slam into her once more, his hand slapping into her bottom as he fucked her with his fingers. He slammed his fingers into her over and over, causing her to rock further up the bed with every stroke.

“Like this?” He growled in her ear. “You want it hard like this?”

“Yes! Kylo! Oh, God.” She placed her hand on the headboard to try to keep herself steady. He was leaning over her, pressing her face further into the bedding, and she gasped and moaned into the sheets.

He chuckled darkly. “Good. Cause this pussy belongs to me, now. I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk, can't move, can't breathe. I'm gonna fuck you till you cum, and I'm not gonna stop until you can't cum anymore. Gonna wring every last drop out of you. Till everyone who looks at you will know that I run this cunt.”

“Oh, shit! Yes! It's yours. Oh, fuck, Kylo.” She dug her toes into the sheets and plunged herself back onto his thrusting fingers.

“Who's is it?” He practically growled in her ear, his hand pumping into her mercilessly.

He twisted his hand around to curl his fingers into her g-spot and she practically screamed. “Yours!”

He buried his left hand into her hair, twisting it around his fist. “Say my name.”

“Kylo! Oh, Kylo, _please_!” She moaned his name over and over again as he pummeled the spongy spot inside of her. Her legs started to shake, barely able to hold her lower half upright.

His hand inside of her gentled inexplicably, and she whined urgently. He caressed her slowly, pulling his hand away from her each time she tried to impale herself on him. “Tell me what you need.”

“Please, Kylo! Stop teasing me.” Her voice hitched higher as she clung to the headboard.

“I can stop if you want.” She could hear the grin in his voice again as he made as if you pull his hand away entirely.

She squealed and reached back to hold him close. “No! Please! Kylo!”

He leaned in close again, pulling her head closer to him by her hair. “Then I guess you'd better tell me what you need.”

She groaned and squeezed her eyes tight. “I.. I need to cum. Oh, please, Kylo! I need to cum so bad.”

He turned to face further toward him to plant a sloppy kiss against her lips, all tongue and teeth and growl. “Fuck, you're such a filthy slut,” he grumbled against her mouth as his fingers resumed their frantic thrusting.

She gasped, losing herself once more in his touch. “Kylo! Just like that!”

“That's how you like it? Fast and rough?” He nibbled at her chin and jaw as he manhandled her. “My naughty girl,” he panted in her ear, working her as quickly as he could. “Why don't you rub that nasty little clit for me? I got my hands full,” he pulled her hair taut again to demonstrate.

She moaned, one hand pressed against the headboard, the other sneaking down between her thighs to rub herself while he fucked her with his hand. She gasped and clenched around him as he squeezed a third finger inside of her, stretching her wider than she thought she could go. She rubbed herself faster, trying to keep up with his rhythm.

“You gonna cum for me, baby?” He murmured, catching her earlobe in his teeth for a moment. “I can feel how tight you're getting.”

“Yes! Fuck me, Kylo, I'm so close.”

“That's it, sweetheart,” he breathed in her ear, his fingers pistoning in her rapidly. “Cum all over my hand. I want to hear you scream for me. I want to feel you squirt for me.” He tightened the hand in her hair, pulling her face back to press his hot cheek against hers.

She moaned wildly, moving back against him as her cunt desperately clenched around his fingers.

“That's it, baby girl. Cum for Kylo. God, I've been waiting _so long_ to feel you cum for me.” He sped up his hand and she squealed as her whole body seemed to tighten up at his words.

She was spiraling out of control quickly, and she started babbling and crying out his name interspersed with curses. His fingers hit her in just the right spot to send her careening over the precipice and she practically screamed as she came. Her poor little pussy exploded around his hand, clenching and spasming as if trying to keep his fingers as deeply inside of her as she could. Her pleasure soaked his hand and dripped down her legs to soak the bedding beneath them. It seemed to go on forever, and his fingers never let up on plumbing her depths even as she started to quiver from the pleasure-pain.

Finally, she let out a low whine as she wrenched herself away from his hand, her cunt too sensitive to take any more. She fell onto the bed on her side, panting and moaning as she tried to catch her breath.

He gently pressed her onto her back and leaned over her to kiss her fervently. She could vaguely feel his body jolt and shudder against her, and the notion that he was stroking himself barely made it through the fog of pleasure still clouding her mind. She slowly reached up to take his cock in her own hand, but he shook his head and brushed her fingers away.

“Fuck, Rey. You're so hot. God _damn_.” He murmured against her lips. “You already got me ready to burst.” His voice sounded strained and needy.

He gave her one last kiss before shuffling up the bed on his knees next to her torso. He smashed his left hand into the pillow next to her head and leaned over her. He looked down at her as he jerked himself rapidly, mouth slightly agape, hair falling down around his face in a cloud of soft black. He hitched one leg over her so he straddled her belly and without any further ado, he came all over her breasts. She closed her eyes and moaned at the hot feeling of his seed splashing across her skin and he gasped as he watched her.

He sat back on his haunches limply, letting his slowly-softening cock go as he looked down on her. He gave her a lopsided grin. “You're so fucking beautiful covered in my cum.” She giggled up at him and he smiled. He leaned down to kiss her once more, then swiped his thumb through the spend on her chest. He spread the fluid across her lower lip, biting his own lip as he watched himself do it. She opened her mouth to first lick her lip and then draw his thumb into her mouth and suck on it gently.

He hissed softly, “Fuck, Rey. God, I love you.”

 


	24. Godiva's Wild Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 8. Rey takes herself in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another one, ya filthy animals! I hope you like it ^^

She saw him around the complex a few times. Well. A lot. But she wasn't counting. She was trying not to count, anyway.

She saw him around, but she ducked her head when he would come near or look at her. She didn't want to garner his attention.

Well, that was a lie. She _desperately_ wanted his attention. But she was too scared.

Finn knew him. Finn _hated_ him. Finn remembered him from his years running old Mayor Snoke's campaigns. The old mad had moved on from public politics years ago, but Finn still couldn't stand her neighbor. Told her all the juicy details of how he ran the office with an iron fist and a fast temper. By all rights, she should listen to Finn and stop thinking about him this way.

But she couldn't.

He didn't seem so bad to her. He was quiet. He seemed shy. Maybe even a little nerdy. And, boy, if she wasn't a sucker for shy and nerdy.

Not to mention how drop-dead attractive he was. His face was long and narrow, his features angular, his lips plush and voluptuous. All she saw when she looked at him was a face _made_ to be pressed between a pair of thighs. So, she avoided looking at his face as much as she could. At least when he was looking, anyway. She'd be mortified if she was forced to explain why she was blushing as she gazed at him longingly.

Hell, for all she knew, he wasn't even interested in women. He never brought girls home with him. And she'd know, she paid attention.

For purely innocent reasons, of course.

She needed to know his schedule so she wouldn't run into him in the laundry or coming home from the grocery. How would she ever be able to interact with him when she spent her nights masturbating to the thought of him?

And, boy howdy, did she have a good imagination for _that_. She may not have been exceptionally experienced with other men, but she was sure experienced with herself. And he was the leading role in most of her fantasies.

She wasn't sure which of her fantasies was better. The ones where he would take charge, hold her down, take what he wanted, forcing her body into a euphoria she didn't even know existed? Or the ones where he gave her his control, let her take the reins, put her on top and let her have it however she wanted, begging her to _let me cum, please Mistress, just let me cum_!

God, she wanted both. Couldn't she just have both?

So, here she was, another Saturday night wasted. She could have had plans with Finn and Poe. But she was starting to feel like a third wheel in their burgeoning relationship. They'd invited her out, but she'd declined, inventing some bullshit story about class and paperwork. But she didn't have any other plans outside of fucking herself to the thought of one Kylo Ren.

She'd left the balcony door cracked so she wouldn't have to turn on the A/C, so she was _trying_ to be as quiet as possible. She didn't need her neighbors hearing how much of a sexual deviant she was. But she didn't really have the cash to just be willy-nilly with her electricity, either. So, balcony open, desperately biting a pillow while masturbating it was.

She pressed the fake cock as far inside of herself as it would go, whining into the pillow was it bumped against her cervix. She wondered what it would feel like if it were him instead of the dildo, if he were as big as the toy or bigger. She wasn't some kind of size snob by any means, but she just _knew_ he had to be big. He couldn't be that tall and broad for nothing.

She scootched her knees higher up the bed and wondered if he would like it from behind the way she did. How he would feel pressed against the curve of her ass. How his hands would feel wrapped around her hips while he drilled into her. Or would he pull her backside taut so he could watch the push and pull of his cock in her? Maybe he'd press his hands into her back, arching her farther and pushing her into the bed. Would he ride her tall or would he fold over her, pressing his chest to her back as he fucked her? He was so large, his whole frame would just engulf her. She moaned desperately at the thought of how much bigger than her he was, a new wave of wetness practically gushing from her.

Would he whisper in her ear as he leaned over her, saying filthy, nasty things as he fucked her raw? Call her a bad girl while he spanked her? Pulled her hair as he ravaged her? Reached his hand around her neck? Or would he call her a good girl, make her call him _Sir_ or _Daddy_? Pet her softly while he fucked her gently? Suck and lick on her pussy until she couldn't move, couldn't walk, couldn't take it, couldn't _possibly_ keep cumming.

Oh, Christ, she hadn't thought of that before. Her moaning as he teased her, barely thrusting just the tip into her wet and wanting cunt while she begged him. _Please, Sir! Oh, please fuck me! I need it so bad, Daddy!_

She turned up the vibration higher at the thought, shuddering as she thrust it in faster. She reached her other hand down to rub mercilessly, but it wasn't _fucking_ enough. She groaned loudly, frustratedly, and pulled the cock out to press its bulbous head directly on her clit. That was it, that was what she needed. She shivered, legs trembling, and shoved three fingers into her grasping cunt.

Oh, god, would he let her fuck _him_? Bent over and trembling with desire? Bring the big man to his knees. For her. Would he moan like a whore while she pressed into him? Begging her almost incoherently to be used, abused. She'd have to be gentle. Would he be tight? Her hands on his ass, spreading him wide, splitting him in two until he came, screaming, all over her sheets.

And then she was cumming, hard. Her orgasm took her completely by surprise and she cried out much louder than she meant to. She rode wave after wave of pleasure until she couldn't take it any longer. She finally slumped down to the bed, turning onto her side, and tossed the dildo towards her bathroom door to be cleaned later when she could move again.

She looked up at his apartment window and bit her lip. God, she wished she could just get the nerve to _talk_ to him. Hell, maybe Finn was right and he was a complete asshole. At least she'd know, and then she could get this bloody _infatuation_ out of her system. She closed her eyes and sighed, running a hand through her hair.

There was no getting this out of her system, and she damned well knew it.

 


	25. Visions Recalled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct sequel to Chapter 9 - Cross-Examination. Rey and Ren make their way from the interrogation room to somewhere more comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another one, ya heathens!

He fully freed her from the interrogation chair and lifted her into his arms. Much to her utter dismay. She struggled against his hold, smacking and beating at his chest and shoulders.

“Put me down! Where are you taking me _now_ , you big luggabeast??”

“For kriff's sake, keep your voice down,” he hissed directly in her ear, making her flinch back a bit. “Do you want everyone to hear you? To come and investigate? How exactly do you want me to explain your half-dressed state to a squadron of Stormtroopers?”

That quieted her down quickly, though she still stayed rigid in his arms. She was _not_ happy with this arrangement.

He rounded corner after corner. So many, in fact, that Rey started to suspect that he was purposefully trying to make her lost. Finally, he waltzed them through a door that opened before he got to it – probably from the force, the show-off. It was a very spartan set of quarters, Rey could only assume they were his.

He almost tossed her down on the bed – the only thing taking up any real space in the room – and climbed up onto it with her. He yanked her pants the rest of the way off then climbed onto her, hovering above her, and swooped down for a frantic kiss. She melted against him with a surprised moan for a moment before her head cleared and she pushed him back.

“Stop! What are you doing?”

He just blinked down at her like she was an idiot. “Finishing what we started?” He made to lean back and kiss her again, and she staved him off with her hand on his chest.

“Whoa there, buddy. Don't think so.”

He rolled his eyes and ducked his head down to nibble and lick at her neck.

“Kylo, I'm serious..” she almost purred. His lips felt way too damned good there.

He hummed against her neck, sucking love-bites into her skin.

She groaned and pushed at him again. “Kylo, stop! I'm not having sex with you!”

That got his attention. He pushed back a bit and frowned at her, obviously confused. “What? Why not?”

She shook her head. “Are you _serious_ right now? You _kidnapped_ me! Again! That isn't sexy!”

“But.. We just.. In the other room.. You came!” He sputtered and stammered, pointing back toward the door that they had come in through.

“So?”

“So?? So! I mean.. That means.. We're gonna.. I _have_ to..!” He shook his head, at a loss for words.

It was her turn to roll her eyes now. “That doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you.”

He frowned darkly. “It's not like we haven't done it before!”

She gave him an exasperated look. “In dreams I _don't remember_? Yeah, doesn't mean anything.”

He groaned and dropped his head down to the pillow beside her. “Are you trying to kill me? Because you are actually killing me, right now. I'm dying. I hope you're happy.”

She rolled her eyes again. “People don't die from hard-on's, Kylo. Stop being so dramatic.”

“I'm not being dramatic! It's painful to be this turned on with no outlet.” He was pouting at her. Petulant was the only way to describe his face at that moment. This giant of a man, this Darksider, scourge of the Galaxy, Jedi Killer for kriff's sake, had his bottom lip pooched out and was pouting at her while he pressed his hips into hers needily.

She sighed, looking up at the ceiling. There was _no way_ she was ever going to tell him how cute he looked while making that face.

He took her hand and pressed it to his crotch. “Look how much he misses you?” He murmured, kissing into her ear again.

She exhaled softly and closed her eyes. “He can't miss what he's never head, Kylo.” She didn't pull her hand from the rather large lump straining against his tight pants, though. That was seriously impressive!

She could feel him grin against her jaw. “We could still rectify that, you know.”

She shook her head, leaning her face to the side to give him better access to her neck. “Nope.” She popped the _p_ at the end of the word. She also started to stroke him through the leather.

He sat up on his knees, still kissing into her jaw, and reached down to pop the buttons on his fly. She deftly snaked her hand through the flap, pressing her palm against his own hot flesh. He was soft and hard, velvety, and the tip leaked against her fingers as she explored him.

“Please, Rey,” he murmured against her jaw, his lips driving her insane as they worked against the sensitive skin of her neck. “We don't have to have sex. I understand, but please. Please, don't leave me like this.” His hips twitched toward her as she wrapped her hand around his length, working himself into her fist.

She shook her head and uncurled her fingers from around him. He whined and practically rutted against her needily. She tilted her head to the side and caught his lips with her own, kissing him roughly and burying a hand in his hair.

“No. If you want to get off, do it yourself.” She gave him a saucy wink before pulling his face back down to kiss him again.

He groaned against her lip and she felt him shift a bit on the bed, putting all of his weight on the elbow to the side of her head. She grinned into the kiss, he must be taking her advice. She didn't know why she wanted to see him do this to himself so much, but the thought of it was undeniably arousing.

He pulled back a bit, kissing down her neck once more. “Take your top off,” he practically growled. “If you're going to make me jack off then I want to look at your tits while I do it.”

She bit her lip to keep herself from giggling – kriffing _giggling_ , what was wrong with her? – and wriggled out of the stiff material of her shirt. She tossed it to the side and barely had enough time to lay back down before he was on her again, his mouth working hungrily against her chest this time. She moaned and arched into him as his lips made a circuit of her breasts like he couldn't decide which one he wanted to ravish.

She felt his hand start to bump against her thigh in its rhythmic search for pleasure. She curled one thigh around his hip and used it to pull his body closer to hers just as his lips finally circled around her left nipple. She gasped and her hips bucked up against him of their own volition. He gasped as well, as he felt her wet heat brush against his tip.

He let her breast go with a loud _pop_ and sat back up again. He looked up and down her body as he stroked himself. He shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

“Pfassk, Rey.”

He pushed one of her legs back toward her chest on the bed, getting a good look at her flushed and dewy slit. He let his palm slide down her thigh and he pulled her flesh apart with his thumb. She gasped and he watched her avidly, mouth agape and fist jerking himself rapidly. His eyes flickered back to hers quickly before going back to her opening. He glided his thumb along her lips, spreading her wetness all around from her entrance up to her clit. He nudged at her little nub for a moment, relishing in her gasps and squirms before slipping his hand back up her thigh again.

“Touch it.” His voice was gruff, commanding, and it was almost like he was using the Force against her. She couldn't help but follow his instructions, one hand snaking down between her thighs to start a gentle rub against her still-sensitive clit.

He cursed softly to himself again. His cock practically drooled precum down over his knuckles. She involuntarily licked her lips as she watched him pleasure himself. He grinned at her and gripped her thigh tighter in his hands.

“Fuck yourself for me, Rey,” he practically growled, his eyes traveling back and forth between her eyes and her cunt rapidly. She obliged immediately, easily slipping two fingers into her slickness. She closed her eyes and moaned at the feeling, her back arching from the bed.

“That's it, sweetheart,” he murmured. “Faster.” She quickened her thrusting and his hand sped up along his length as well.

“ _Kriff_.” The curse was almost ripped from his lips. He was flushed from his neck up to his face, and she wondered how far down his chest the color ran. His grip on her thigh tightened even more and he leaned over her, using his hold on her to keep himself up. “Pfassk, you're so wet. Does this turn you on, my nasty little scavenger? Being my prisoner? Fucking yourself while I watch? You put up a good fight, but I see the need you have, the dirty things you want me to do to you. Don't worry,” he grinned at her wolfishly. “When I'm done, everyone's going to know who you belong to.”

His arrogance was astounding, but Rey was not entirely in the best state to tell him off. She made a mental note to give him a good earful later when she could think straight.

For now, she was content to lay back and moan and finger herself while she watched him stroke his cock for her. At the moment, she couldn't think if a single reason why that was a bad idea.

“I've got you now, Scavenger. You're mine.” His hand traveled from her thigh to her breast, giving it a none-too-gentle squeeze. “And by the time I'm done with you, you'll be too exhausted to even _think_ about escaping.”

He cursed lewdly in Huttese and hunched over her more deeply, his hand squeezing and plucking at her breast.

“I'm going to ravish you,” he growled, stroking himself quicker. “Fuck you so good you can't walk. Cover you in so much cum you won't ever be able to wash it all off.”

She gasped as he gave her a particularly hard squeeze. “Big talk,” she moaned as he rolled her nipple. “from a guy currently jacking off.”

He grinned down at her. “Oh, I've got plenty of time, sweetheart.” He gave her nipple a slap and she gasped and arched against him. “We're not going to leave this room till everyone can smell me on you. Til everyone has heard you scream for me. Til everyone knows your mine.”

She closed her eyes, burying her fingers inside of herself over and over. “Not gonna happen, Ren.”

She opened up her eyes for just a moment, just long enough to see his devilish smirk. “We'll see.”

He let go of her breast and put his hand back on her thigh, pressing her leg wider apart. “Open up, let me get a good look at what's mine.”

She bit her lip and pulled her fingers out, stretching herself open with both her hands. “I hope you enjoy it. It's the only time you're going to see it.”

He groaned, watching her avidly. She made to move her fingers back to her entrance and he shook his head, stilling her hand with his. “No. Stay just like that. Kriff, you're perfect just like that.” He brought her fingers to his mouth, slipping the two that had been inside of her between his lips and sucking them wetly. She gasped and he moaned, his eyes slipping closed as his whole body stiffened above her.

He let go of her fingers and used his thumb to stretch her lips wider, staring down intently at her pink, wet flesh. She couldn't hold herself back any long, and she slipped her fingers back to her clit, rubbing frantic circles around the button. She moaned and tilted her hips more, and he pushed her leg out even wider.

“Like that,” he murmured almost too quietly for her to hear. “Oh, Maker.” He scuttled on his knees even closer to her, almost on top of her, and he groaned out what sounded like her name. And then he was cumming, his hand slowing down as it splashed across her fingers, dripping onto her pussy, spreading out onto her thighs. The hot fluid made her sticky fingers even slicker as they kneaded her aching clit.

He sat back on his haunches with a deep moan, letting his cock go to spread his cum even more around her folds. She moaned needfully, her free hand fisting into the sheets next to her and her hips tipping towards his exploring fingers. He grinned down at her, still trying to catch his breath, and slipped two sloppy fingers into her. She gasped and cried out his name, his thick fingers thrusting into her with a purpose. It didn't take more than a moment of their combined efforts to have her squealing and cumming for him, her back arching off the bed and his mouth wrapped around one of her nipples.

She flopped down on the mattress, completely out of breath – and out of her mind. She could feel him grinning against her as he kissed his way up to her jaw. “You cumming all over my cum is kriffing hot, Rey.”

She groaned, closing her eyes and slapping at his shoulder. “Well. I hope you liked it. It ain't gonna be happening again.”

He just laughed as he gathered her into his arms, laying down next to her on his side. “Whatever you say, Rey.”

 


	26. Command Me, Lord Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 13 - Suzerain Ren. Rey gets mad and Ren has to show her her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another daddy spanking chapter >.>;; I'm beginning to think I like that more than I should.

She had been waiting for him when he came back to their rooms.

Not exactly in the way that he had been hoping, however. She was angry. Livid. Her hands were balled tightly at her sides, and she was almost quivering with her rage. She was beautiful when she was angry.

“Where have you _been_?”

He just shrugged as he started to divest himself of his outer trappings. “Out.” He set his gloves on the table near the door and made his way to the closet to hang his things up.

“ _Out_? Out is _not_ an answer! You've been gone for _weeks_!”

He didn't bother to look up at her. “It is not your place to question my whereabouts, Apprentice.” The emphasis he put on the last word was a warning. One she apparently ignored.

She positively glowered at him as she stomped after him, heading into the bedroom. “Areate Ren was gone as well. She left on the same day as you. And she came back on the same day as you.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. Was his little minx _jealous_?

“She was. She had a mission.”

“A _mission_? Is that what we're calling it now?” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Her angry little hands were planted on her angry little hips. It was impossibly cute. Not that he would ever tell her that.

He sighed deeply, finally turning to her. “Where I was, what I was doing, and who I was with is of absolutely no consequence to you.”

“Are you _kriffing_ kidding me?” She stormed over to him. “Tell me to my face that you weren't off somewhere with that.. that.. schutta!”

He just raised his eyebrow again. “I suggest you watch your tone, Rey. It's becoming decidedly disrespectful.”

“Disrespectful!” She laughed, an ugly spiteful laugh. “ _Disrespectful_ is forcing me to be here, to do the things you make me do, and then watch as you go gallivanting off with any sculag with two legs and hole!”

And that was the end of his admittedly very short amount patience. He stalked over to her, practically looming over her. “Tell me if I'm wrong, dearest, but I believe that our current situation was entirely _your_ idea.”

He watched her visibly gulp, shutting her mouth with a click. As quick as she had been to anger, she was equally fast to embarrassment over her outburst.

He reached out, taking her chin in his fingers. “You were the one practically _begging_ me to take you in hand, to give you the discipline you so sorely lacked. You needed attention, an outlet for your sexual frustration.” He gave her a snide grin. “You needed a Daddy far more than I will ever need a little girl.”

She refused to look him in the eyes by the end of his tirade, staring down at the floor and nodding. She knew he was right, and the smug feeling of satisfaction rolled over him in waves.

“Since you _must_ know, dearest, I sent Areate to Dathomir for training exercises. I, on the other hand, was on Ilum, making preparations for our trip there next month. It was supposed to be a surprise, but you've now ruined it for yourself. I hope you're happy. The fact that she and I returned at the same time is pure coincidence.”

She looked up at him finally, biting her bottom lip anxiously. She could probably read his honesty through the force.

“I'm.. I'm sorry. She.. made it seem like..” Rey closed her eyes, and shook her head, letting her words die without further explanation.

“I am aware of what she led you to believe. I am very disappointed that you would believe anything she would say to you regarding me. I am _deeply_ disappointed in your lack of respect and use of foul language. Your verbal abuse was unwarranted, I have done nothing to deserve such vitriol.”

She nodded, still keeping her eyes down. “Yes, sir. I'm sorry.”

He sighed. “Sorry doesn't quite cut it this time, little bunny.” He let go of her chin and gestured to the bed. “You know what you need to do.”

She bit her lip again and nodded. She walked slowly over to the bed and bent over the end of it, her pert little bottom raised high for him.

He came up behind her, pushing her dressing gown up to the small of her back. He gave her rump a slow caress. “You know the last thing I want to do is hurt my bunny,” he purred, pressing his thumb into the flesh of her hip. “But I can't just let this kind of behavior go without proper punishment.”

“I know, Daddy.” She was clutching at the bedding, readying herself for it.

“It'll have to be ten this time. Five for the disrespect and five for the language.”

She nodded and closed her eyes tightly, her body tensing as she waited. He carefully inched down her panties and kicked her feet a bit wider, giving her a more open stance before him.

She gasped at the first slap, her body rocking further onto the bed. “One, thank you, Daddy.”

He smiled down at her and gave the reddening mark a soft stroke. He heard her bite back a sigh and tilt her hips towards him further. Try as she might to act otherwise, she enjoyed their punishment sessions. He gave her a slap on the other cheek and she gasped and tensed under his hands.

“Two! Thank you, Daddy.”

He ghosted his fingers along the marked skin and she almost jumped. He grinned. “You're so sensitive, bunny. Has it been too long since our last spanking?” He gave her a third smack before she could answer and she cried out.

“Three! Thank you, Daddy!”

He let his left hand slip between her thighs and he chuckled at the wetness he found there. “Poor little bun-bun. If you need Daddy to spank you, all you have to do is ask.” Another spank, this time accompanied by his fingers gently circling around her clit. It was supposed to be punishment, but he couldn't quite help himself. He'd been gone for far too long.

She squealed and arched into his hands. “Four!” she moaned. “Thank you, Daddy!”

He slid his thumb along her soaked lips, letting the digit sink into her tight cunt as his fingers rolled against her little button. She gave another moan and let out a particularly filthy curse in Huttese.

“Careful, bunny. You're being punished for that nasty mouth of yours.” He gave her stinging bottom a squeeze. “What number am I on?”

“You're about to give me number five.” She gasped, her voice muffled by the comforter.

He hummed, fucking her with his thumb. “That's right. Halfway through.” He slapped her lower on her thigh this time and she almost came off the bed as she squealed.

“Five! Thank you, Daddy!”

“You're very welcome, sweetling,” he murmured, rubbing her sore bottom. “That was five for your disrespect. Now, just five more and we'll be done!” He pressed his fingers harder into her sweet little cunt and she moaned desperately.

“Do you..” she gasped, her hips twitching towards him with each thrust of his hand. “Do you want me to start over again? Or.. or..” she couldn't keep talking, her moans overtaking her words. It had been a valiant effort on her part to try to sound coherent at all, really.

He smiled down at her as he caressed her soft ass. “Just continue where you left off. Daddy's not been paying attention, you'll have to remind me where we were.”

Slap!

“Six! Thank you, Daddy!”

He had to hand it to her, she was keeping the numbers straight in her head. Much better than he would have thought, what with him distracting her so. He curled his thumb inward, pressing almost roughly against her sweet spot. Her moans and cries became even higher-pitched, her hips rocking back against him eagerly.

Another slap, this one to the sensitive crease of her thigh and bottom.

“Ah! Seven! Oh, Daddy! Thank you, Daddy!”

He grinned down at her, so sweet and submissive below him. “Maybe seven is enough. My hand is getting rather tired. Have you learned your lesson yet, bunny?”

She looked over her shoulder at him, a look of almost-horror on her face. “No! Please, Daddy! Please don't stop!”

He hummed softly, pulling her sweet bottom apart to get a better look at her wet little cunt. “What do you want me to keep doing, bunny? Keep spanking you? Or keep fingering you?”

She clung to the bed as he sped up his thrusts, increasing the pressure of his fingers. “Both!” she moaned desperately. “Oh, Daddy, please _please_ keep doing both!”

“How could I say no to such a naughty little bunny?”

Another smack and she was gasping for breath. “Eight! Daddy!” She had left out most of the words, but he wasn't going to hold it against her this time. His sweet Rey was obviously overwhelmed.

She scrabbled onto her knees on the bed, lifting her ass up higher for him, opening her cunt further for his plundering fingers.

“Nine!” She practically screamed out the number on the next one, her whole body tensing, her inner muscles clenching around his thumb. “Daddy! Daddy, I'm gonna cum!” she gasped out breathlessly.

He could barely hear her gasp out the word 'ten' as he gave her the last spank. And as he felt her cunt flutter and clasp around his thumb, he grinned wolfishly, raining down soft smacks and slaps on her ass as she reached her peak. She sobbed as she came, her pleasure leaking through his fingers and down her legs to soak the bed. Her orgasm seemed to go on forever. Finally, she collapsed on the bed, gasping and panting and moaning incoherently.

He caressed her poor, red, abused backside and leaned down to kiss her gently. “Why would I ever chase after any other woman when I have such a sweet little girl to come back to?” he murmured, nuzzling her and kissing down her jaw.

She snuggled into him as he laid down next to her. “I know. I'm sorry, Daddy. I miss you so much when you're gone. It drives me crazy!”

He nods, stroking her side gently. “I understand. Just try not to take it out on me next time?”

She nodded, closing her eyes and drifting off.

 


	27. Tequila Makes His Clothes Fall Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 12 - Poor Life Choices. It's Kylo's turn to be drunk and handled well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one!

They fell asleep on the bed after she came, her body curled tightly into his. Neither one bothered putting their clothes back on, both too tired and too drunk to really bother. When he woke up the next morning, feeling more hungover than he probably ever had, she was gone.

They both went on with their lives. Rey never mentioned it, never brought it up. The tension between them was palpable, but Kylo wasn't sure if it was from her remembering what they did or her not remembering and waking up naked next to him.

He remembered it. Every second. They way she felt under his hands. The tight heat of her cunt. The sound of her moans and sighs. The scent of her arousal. The way she begged him. It was all indelibly etched into his memories. But she had said she didn't want to talk about it afterward. And, as much as it killed him to know what she felt like – to know that he would never be able to feel that again – he was not going to go back on his word to her. He would do what he had always done with her – pine for her from afar with her none the wiser.

Rey graduated, and she and her friends celebrated again. He politely declined, claiming to have work to do. It wasn't really a lie, he did have a lot of work to do, the end of the semester meant a lot of catch-up on paperwork. But in reality, he just couldn't handle being so close to her and not touching her again. Especially if there was drinking involved. He couldn't trust himself not to do something stupid.

There were other overtures, other offers to hang out or get together. But he always put it off, always came up with an excuse why he couldn't be there with her in her moments of triumph – when she got a job, when she got her own apartment, when she got her first student loan bill in the mail (which was less a celebration and more of a commiseration, really). He hated himself for the lying, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't pretend that things were the same. Couldn't pretend that he didn't remember showing her the first steps of pleasure. Couldn't pretend that he didn't wish he knew what it felt like to wake up next to her, naked and sated. So, time marched on. She slowly stopped offering, and he got on with his life. The new semester was starting soon, and he really needed to buckle down and turn his lesson plans over to the Dean of his department.

He was alone. He had been alone. He would always be alone. He knew this. He had gotten used to it in the past. He could get used to it again.

So it was with great surprise that she walked through the door of the bar he was in, making a beeline straight for him.

He looked up, expecting to beg some half-witted co-ed to just leave him alone, and did a double-take. “Rey!” He couldn't help the initial surprise – and pleasure – in his voice at seeing her. He cleared his throat and looked back at the drink he was nursing. “What's up?”

She pulled out the stool next to him and sat down. “Why are you avoiding me?” He looked up again – shocked once more – and frowned. She was standing almost defiantly in front of his desk, arms crossed over her chest. He gulped, remembering the way her breasts felt under his fingertips.

He cleared his throat again and shook his head. “I.. I don't know what you mean?”

She snorted and looked over to the side. “You've been dodging my calls and ignoring my texts.”

He sighed. “I'm sorry, Rey, you know this is a busy time for me..”

She shook her head, pining him with her eyes once more. “You look real busy.” She glared. “Hux told me you'd be here.”

He suppressed a groan. Fucking Hux. That man was the bane of his existence. He knew drowning his sorrows with the ginger twerp was a bad idea.

He heard her sigh and looked back up to her, his thoughts coming back to the present.

“This is about my graduation party, isn't it?” she bit her lip, looking down. “I knew it was a bad idea.”

He shook his head. “No, Rey, it's not.. It's not like that.” But she was talking again, cutting him off.

“I know I said I wouldn't bring it up again, but I don't want to lose our friendship over this.”

He tried to paste on a smile, his heart beating overly-loud in his chest. God, could she hear it? “No, Rey, really. It's not a big deal.” He really needed to stop this conversation. He didn't know how he would react to her denouncing the best night of his life.

She shook her head. “It is. We've just become friends, and I don't want to go back to the hostility it was before!”

He sighed. “Rey, it's fine. We don't ever have to talk about it.”

“We have to! Look, I'm sorry, alright?”

He frowned, even more confused. “You're sorry?”

She nodded emphatically. “I am. I really am. I'm sorry that I threw myself at you, that I messed everything up. You know that's not me, and I won't do it again. I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable.” She bit her lip and looked down at her hands.

She was sorry? That she'd made him uncomfortable? He was stunned into silence for a few long moments, just staring at her and shaking his head.

She sighed heavily again, crossing her arms over her chest. “Would you just.. Could you say something, please?”

He shook his head, clearing it a bit, then lifted his glass and finished it off with a large gulp. He looked over to the bartender, calling the man over. “Two tequila's, please. House brand is fine.”

The man nodded stepped away to poor two shots quickly. He placed them in front of Kylo with a flourish, and he downed one of them quickly.

He saw Rey make a face out of the corner of her eye. “I don't really like tequila.”

He snorted. “They're both for me.” He grumbled before downing the second shot even faster than the first.

Full of liquid courage, he finally turned to Rey. “I'm not avoiding you because you make me uncomfortable.”

It was her turn to frown in confusion. “Then why? It's.. It's okay, we're not..” She turned enticingly pink and he had to suppress a smile. “I don't mind if you'd just rather forget it. We can be just friends.”

He sighed. He wasn't sure if he'd had enough alcohol for this. He made a gesture at the bartender and the man brought over more tequila. Bless the man. He drank the first one but left the second one just in case.

“We can't be just friends, Rey.”

“Why not?” Her little face looked so sad at the idea. “I like being your friend, Kylo! I was miserable all the time when I hated you.”

He nodded. “I know. I felt it too.”

“Kylo. Please. I don't have a lot of people in my life that I trust..”

“Do you trust me, Rey?”

She paused for a moment, then nodded quickly. Her eyes darted between the two of his. “I do.”

He smiled at her. The tequila was starting to warm him up considerably, from his fingers down to his toes. And his lips were becoming delightfully numb. Good. If he was going to have this conversation with her, he needed to be a little blitzed. He gulped down his last shot – just in case – and turned to her.

“You shouldn't.”

She gave him a confused look. “Why not?”

He grinned at her. “Because I am a very bad person, Rey.”

She shook her head. “No. I know that's not true. I thought that, a long time ago, I thought you were awful, but I know that's not true. You're a good person, Kylo.”

He leaned into her, and she looked like such a doe-eyed innocent with her eyes gazing at him so widely. “I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing, Rey.” He reached down and yanked her stool closer to him, his knees caging her legs in. “I could eat you up in one bite.”

That made her turn an enticing shade of pink and he grinned. She frowned at him a bit, looking up into his face. “You're drunk.”

He laughed and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm getting there.” He made to gesture at the bartender again, and she took his hand.

“I think you've had more than enough.”

He pouted at her a bit. “But we're just getting started.”

She shook her head and stood up. “No, I think you're done. Come on, Solo.” She yanked on the hand she was holding to haul him from the stool and he stood, just a tiny bit unsteady on his feet. She turned and started out the bar and he followed after, his feet suddenly feeling bigger than they had been before. He looked down at them accusingly as he almost tripped. But he used the stumble as an excuse to put his hands on her hips as she walked ahead of him. He steadied himself against her, walking quite close to her.

She cleared her throat and he could feel it rumble through his chest. “Did you drive here?”

He hummed in assent. “I probably shouldn't be driving, though,” he murmured, letting his head fall next to hers.

She scoffed. “Yeah, you are definitely not driving.”

He snorted, grinning, and let his hands wander up from her hips to her ribs. Just a little. Not too far. He wasn't trying to push the envelope, he just couldn't make his hands sit still. This was why he was trying to avoid her. Because he couldn't control himself around her.

He let his fingers wander and caress her midsection, not really paying attention to their motions. And he dipped his head to bury his nose in her hair. He'd never have this chance again, probably, so he wanted to get his fill of her while he could. Not that he would ever be full of her. But he could at least try.

She hesitated a moment. “Solo, what are you doing?”

He hummed at her again and nuzzled his nose against her temple. “Walking to the car?” He grinned and nibbled at her ear. “We're walking to the car, right?”

She gasped and hitched away from his lips just a hair. “Kylo!”

He laughed and stood up straight. “Right. To the car.” He took a step, hindered just a bit by her standing still right in front of him. He grinned, bent, and picked her up effortlessly, one hand under her knees and the other behind her shoulders.

“Kylo!”

He just made his way out the door and through the parking lot to his car. He set her down on the gravel at the passenger side of the car and fumbled in his pockets for the keys. Once he had the car unlocked, he almost fell into the seat and grinned at her. She looked relieved for two seconds before he pulled her into the seat with him. She squealed and landed astride him awkwardly, one knee to the side and one between his own, her hands plastered to her chest to steady herself.

“What the fuck, Kylo?”

He looked up at her beautiful face. “You're worried I ignored you because I was uncomfortable?”

She nodded, looking decidedly embarrassed.

He gave her a lopsided smile. “It's the other way 'round, sweetheart.” He let his hands roam around her hips, stroking her gently with his thumbs. “I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.”

She shook her head, swallowing visibly. “I.. I wasn't uncomfortable. Like I said, we can just forget it happened and go back to the way it was before.”

He sighed and shook his head. “I can't do that, Rey. I can't forget it happened. I think about it all the time. I can't get you out of my mind.”

Her confusion was adorable. “What?”

He gave her a shy, awkward smile. “I want you. I've always wanted you. And now that I've touched you, felt you, had you, I can't go back to wishing you would look at me again.”

“You.. Wanted me? What we did at the party, you wanted to do that before?”

He nodded.

“Why didn't you ever say anything?”

He shrugged. “You hated me. For a really long time. And then, when you did like me, I didn't want to mess that up. And then I thought it was too late.”

“How long?”

He laughed to himself and looked down at his hands on her before looking back up at her through his hanging hair. “Since the first day I ever saw you?”

“Jesus Christ, Kylo.”

He laughed again. “Yeah, I know. I'm pretty pathetic.”

She shook her head, putting her hand on his cheek. “No. No, Kylo, that's not it.” She looked over to the side, then back at him. “I wish you would have told me all of this before.”

“Before?”

She nodded emphatically. “It would have made a difference.”

“A difference.. like.. You wouldn't have let me do it?” God, please don't say that's what she meant.

She bit her lip and shook her head.

“A difference like.. maybe I would have let you do more.”

He blinked at her. Not sure what to say to her at first. He opened his mouth but no sounds came out. Then he laughed incredulously. “Really?”

She nodded, looking the strangest mixture of innocent and seductive he'd ever seen before. Then she leaned into him and kissed him. It took him a moment to wrap his groggy brain around what was happening, but he quickly caught up and let his hands slip down to her bottom, squeezing her perky cheeks as he plundered her mouth with his own.

She finally pulled back and gasped for air after several moments and grinned at him. “I mean. We're not going to do it now. But yeah.”

“Why not?”

She laughed. “Kylo! You're drunk!”

“So? I was last time. And I showed you a pretty good time then.” He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She giggled and leaned in to kiss his jaw over to his ear. “Well.. Maybe you do deserve a little something,” she murmured, letting one hand run down his chest to the very tight fly of his jeans. “A prize for being so patient.” She started to rub at the lump in his jeans and he groaned deeply.

He pulled her closer, nibbling at her ear again. “Have you cum since I showed you how?”

She nodded, suckling love-bites into his neck.

“Alone?”

She nodded again, her hands starting to work at the opening of his fly.

“What did you think about?”

She reached her hand into his pants and he gasped as she wrapped her fingers around him. “You.”

He grinned at that. “Yeah?”

“Mmmhmm. I thought about how good it felt with your fingers inside of me. It wasn't as good, though. Your hands are so much bigger than mine.” She moaned that directly into his ear as she started to stroke his cock. It was like Kylo had died and gone to heaven. Everything he'd ever wanted had just been handed to him on a silver platter.

He groaned again, leaning his head back against the headrest of the seat. “Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll make you cum with something even bigger soon.” He grinned at her, then looked down between their bodies where her hand was working him even faster. He was well above average, but her small hands working his flesh made him look even bigger and he moaned at the sight. “You have no idea the bad things I want to do to you.”

He ran his hands over her body, up and down as he felt her curves. Gently squeezed her tits through her shirt. Slid them down to grasp at her bottom tightly, feeling her arch against him.

“I want you to do those things to me, Kylo. Oh, God, if you only knew about the things I've thought about you. The ways I've needed you to fuck me.” She leaned forward to kiss him again. He moaned into her mouth, kissing her sloppily as his hips bucked towards her.

“The first time you fuck me,” she murmured, making her way across his cheek to his ear. “I want you to make me cum with just your cock. No hands allowed. I want you to fill me up deeper than anyone ever has before. I want you to show me everything I've been missing by not being with you.”

“Fuck, Rey.”

“Do you want to fuck me, Kylo?”

He groaned. “Yes.”

“Do you dream about fucking me, Kylo?”

“Yes.”

“Have you jerked off to the thought of fucking me? Stretching me with this big cock?”

“Yes! For fuck's sake, Rey.”

Her hand moved faster along his length, the movement aided by the slickness seeping out of his tip with each word she uttered into his ear.

“Do you want to make me cum with this big cock? Want to feel me clench and squirt all over this big cock? I do that now when I think of you. When I make myself cum. I make an absolute mess out of myself. Leave a big puddle of cum all over the bed. Can you imagine how that would feel around your cock?”

She was giving her wrist a little twist with each upstroke of her hand. He slipped his fingers into the back of her leggings, filling his palms with the soft roundness of her bottom. He squeezed her ass gently, desperately wanting to know how it would feel to have her riding his cock instead of tugging on it. To have this soft ass slapping down against his thighs and before rising back up again, to feel the flesh bounce and jiggle.

She kissed him again as she jerked him – she seemed to like kissing him a lot, not that he was complaining – and ran her hand through his hair, tangling her fingers into the wavy strands at his nape. He groaned at the feeling of her nails on his scalp. He let his hands skim up her back, taking her shirt with them as he went, then bringing them to her front to cup and fondle her breasts. He let go of her mouth to lean into her and latch his lips around the nipple he could see pointing through the lace of her bra. She moaned, her movements on his cock becoming jerky. He pulled the cup aside gently and absolutely attacked the distended peak with his lips and tongue.

She stilled her hand for a moment and whined around her tit. “Don't stop, Rey. God, I'm so close.”

She moaned and nodded, her mouth slack, her eyes heavy-lidded. But she made a concerted effort to refocus on his twitching length.

“You're gonna cum for me, Kylo?” She leaned forward, pulling his face closer to hers by his hair, and moaned in his ear while he traveled from one breast to the other. He gave her an affirmative moan, looking up at her with pleading, pleasure-glazed eyes. “Good. I really want to feel you cum.”

He groaned and closed his eyes, letting her breast go with a pop. He leaned back against the car seat again, looking down to watch as her hand worked him quicker than before. He brought his hands up to cup and knead her breasts, never letting his attention stray from his cock in her small hand.

“That's it, Rey. Fuck, it's so good.”

“I want you to cum for me, Kylo. I want to see it. I want to feel it. I want to taste it.”

“Oh.. Oh, shit.” He panted urgently, then held his breath. Then exhaled loudly and panted some more. His cock seemed to swell even bigger in her hand he moaned lewdly. “Oh, God, Rey. Fuck. Oh, fuck, I'm gonna cum..”

She tilted his head back by his hair again just as he started to erupt and kissed him voraciously. He gasped and shuddered as his cock covered her hand and her tanned belly and his black button up with thick, white cum. Ropes of it, splashing and splattering all over. It didn't feel like it would ever stop. He gasped and winced as it just kept coming – literally – his hips bucking and hitching up to meet her every stroke.

Finally, the feeling ebbed, his orgasm starting to fade away. He had to place a hand on hers to make her stop, hissing softly as the pleasure became too much. “Hah! Fuck. That's good. That's enough. Oh, shit, Rey.”

She grinned at him and kissed him again, sweeter, gentler this time, and let his cock go. He groaned and leaned his head back against the headrest. She nuzzled her nose against his for a moment, then pulled back, sitting on her haunches on his lap, to suck her fingers into his mouth. His cock made a valiant effort, but he was far too gone for the moment, so it only twitched as he watched her suck his cum off her hand.

“Rey. I am going to fuck the hell out of you when I sober up.”

She giggled. “I should hope so.”


	28. Dual Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 14 - Monozygotic Obsession. Rey has to deal with two troublesome twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one came out REALLY long. I hope that's not a bad thing? Like it!

It was late. They were all tired. And cranky. And hungry. But they needed to continue to work. They had a deadline, and it was in a matter of days. And _of course_ , they weren't finished yet. _Of course_ , they all had to be stuck in this office at an ungodly hour on a Friday with no end in sight.

 

Story short, everyone was at their wit's end. Everyone has in a bad mood.

 

Slowly, each of her coworkers gave up and went home. Until it was just her, and Jess, and the Solo twins.

 

And, honestly, it was the Twins that were making everything worse. She wished _they_ would just go home so everyone else could work in peace. They couldn't agree on anything. Which wasn't abnormal. But their constant arguing and snarky sarcasm were getting _old_.

 

One too many snide remarks made Jess leave in a huff as well. And then it was just Rey and the Troublesome Twins. She groaned and laid her head on the table in front of her.

 

One of them – Ben, from the smell of his cologne – leaned over and rubbed her back gently. “Don't worry. We can do this by ourselves. We don't need anyone else. Fewer distractions that way, anyway.” She turned her head to the side and huffed gently. She was hungry and tired and so _done_ with this whole day. With this whole project, really.

 

She heard the strangest sound from across the table. Was it a growl? It sounded like a growl. She peaked up. Did Kylo just growl?

 

He had a heavy scowl pointed directly at his twin. Yup. That had to have been a growl.

 

“Can you spend five minutes of your day not _flirting_ with everyone? For fuck's sake!”

 

That got her attention. She frowned, confused, and sat up, looking over her shoulder at Ben. Who still had his hand on her back.

 

Ben scoffed. “I'm _not_ flirting. I know you suck with women, Kylo, but even you should be able to tell the difference.”

 

There was that growl again, deeper this time.

 

“I don't _suck_ with women! I'm just not a slut like you.”

 

It went on like that for what felt like ever. Rey groaned and rested her chin on her hand, her elbow on the table, while she listened to Kylo call Ben a 'man-whore' and Ben call Kylo a 'prude'. She groaned even louder and thunked her head down on the table.

 

“See? I told you! You're upsetting Rey. I _told_ you she didn't want you flirting with her!”

 

“Because you are the Master and Commander of Rey's mind, right? You know everything that she's thinking?”

 

She just covered her head with her hands and tried to disappear into the wood.

 

“I don't have to be in her mind to see that she doesn't want that! Does she look like she's open to that?”

 

“She looks like she's tired of hearing your arrogance! I can flirt with her if I want to and you don't get to tell me not to. She's a big girl, she can make her own decisions. Rey doesn't need a knight in shining armor.”

 

“Rey, can you _please_ tell Ben to fuck _off_ so we can get back to work! I don't want to be here all night!”

 

That made her lift her head and put up her hands defensively. “Don't bring me into this.”

 

Ben gave Kylo the shit-eatingest grin she'd ever seen on anyone. “See?” He bent over toward her, almost pressing his nose against her ear. “What Rey and I choose to do is none of _your_ business.”

 

And now she was being dragged into their weird, competitive game. She gulped and tried desperately not to blush at the closeness of the older Solo twin. She turned to him and pushed him back a bit. “Ben! The fuck?”

 

But it was too late to try and stop whatever was boiling under the surface. Kylo clenched both his jaw and his hands. Inhaled. Exhaled.

 

“Are you two sleeping together?” The question was asked almost eerily calmly.

 

She swung her head back toward Kylo, her eyes wide as saucers. She shook her head adamantly. “No!”

 

But her voice was overridden by Ben. “And what if we were? What would that matter to _you_?”

 

That was the _wrong_ thing to say. He stalked around the table toward them. She shook her head more vehemently and tried again. “Kylo. Seriously. He's dicking around, I'm not sleeping with him. I'm not sleeping with _anyone_!” She ended with a nervous laugh, trying to lighten the situation.

 

It didn't really seem to dislodge his dark look. He reached down and pulled her up out of her chair. She backed up against the table a bit, her hands going behind her to steady herself on the flat surface. He leaned in close, crowding her in. His eyes darted between the two of hers, his jaw still clenched tightly.

 

“You're not sleeping with this fucking _womanizer_?”

 

She shook her head, at a loss for words.

 

He smiled at her, a small, soft smile. One that only she could see. One that probably only she had _ever_ seen, at least in a long while. He brought one hand up and traced his fingertip along her jaw. “Good. You deserve better than him, Rey.”

 

She blinked up at him, entirely mesmerized by his eyes. Her lips parted of their own volition and she inhaled suddenly. He smiled even wider and his hand smoothed up to cup her cheek. His eyes darted down to her lips and she licked them self-consciously. His thumb inched over to gently press against her moistened bottom lip and he leaned in closer. “You deserve everything, Rey.”

 

She closed her eyes as he leaned in even closer, his nose nudging against hers. Her fingers curled around the edge of the table tightly and she only barely kept herself from moaning and whimpering as his lips gently caressed against her own, featherlight and barely there.

 

She gasped, her eyes pulling open quickly, as he was pulled away suddenly. She blinked rapidly, trying to make her brain reengage. Ben had pulled him away, looking just as furious as Kylo had looked a moment before. It was Kylo's turn to look like a smug asshole.

 

“Like I said, Ben. I know how to flirt just fine.”

 

Ben looked like he was going to punch his brother. “You piece of _shit_. I don't go around fucking with people's _feelings_ just so I can look better than you!”

 

Kylo crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. “I don't have to fuck with someone's feelings to look better than you, Ben.”

 

Rey swallowed, trying to figure out what had just happened. Kylo had kissed her. Rather romantically. _Shit_.

 

Ben pushed him across the room, out from in front of her, and stepped closer. He put his hands on her shoulders and peered down at her with concern. “Are you alright? Fuck. I'm sorry, Kylo can't fucking handle being wrong.”

 

She just nodded dumbly, her face turning bright red. _Of course_ , Kylo hadn't meant it when he kissed her. Why would he kiss her and mean it? He'd only been using the moment to snipe at Ben. The devastation must have shown on her face because his hands ran from her shoulders down to her elbows and back up again, stroking her gently. “Hey. It's okay. Don't worry about him.”

 

And then she was engulfed in his arms, pressed tightly to his chest. She let out a squeak as he gathered her to him. “You're so much better than he is, Rey,” he murmured against the top of her head. His hands rubbed her back gently, and she reached up to fist her hands in the back of his shirt. _Fuck_ , his cologne smelled so good.

 

And then he was tilting her face up toward his. It was like a dream, and she watched with bated breath as he leaned into her and kissed her as well. Ben's kiss couldn't have been more different from Kylo's than night and day. Where Kylo had been gentle and soft and pleading, Ben started off slow but quickly began to almost devour her mouth with his own, kissing her voraciously, like it was his sole purpose in life to meld their lips together. She couldn't hold back the moan that bubbled up her throat this time.

 

And just like the kiss with Kylo, it was over far too soon. Suddenly, Ben was pulled from her and pushed over to the side. “ _Seriously_? Now, who's fucking taking advantage of other people??”

 

Ben grinned back at him, just as smug and arrogant as Kylo had been earlier. “Trust me, I was _not_ taking advantage. Rey obviously preferred my kiss to yours, and you're just jealous.”

 

“Who's _jealous_? I don't have to prove I'm a better kisser, I already _know_ I am! I don't have to kiss her like a fucking _animal_ just to get some kind of response out of her!”

 

“Oh, trust me, little brother, there was no 'have to' about _any_ part of my kiss!”

 

“ _Enough_!”

 

They both jumped and looked at her like they'd forgotten she was even in the room. Rey was _livid_.

 

“You both are fucking beyond _belief_!”

 

Ben took a step forward, immediately looking contrite. She staved him off with a raised hand before he could get any closer. “No! I can't _take_ this right now!” Then, she turned and stomped off, slamming the conference room door behind her.

 

She made her way to Leia's office and threw herself down on the couch. She needed a moment to _think_ away from the two of them. She put her elbows on her knees and her forehead in her palms. She just sat like that, trying to make her heart-rate slow down, trying to make her _mind_ slow down.

 

She wasn't sure how long she'd been like that, but eventually she heard heated whispers by the door, then the sound of one of the two of her tormentors stumbling into the room. He cleared his throat, then walked normally over to the couch. He sat down next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. “Look, Rey. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have put you in the middle like that.” Ben, then, had been the one pushed in after her. She just sighed.

 

Then, Kylo came in and sat down on her other side, his hand reaching down to rub her back softly. “I'm sorry, too.” His thumb drew little circles over her spine. “Sorrier than Ben, actually.”

 

Ben snorted. “Yeah, we all know how sorry you are, Kylo. But I was actually _apologizing_.”

 

The hand on her back clenched into the fabric of her shirt for a moment. “Fuck off!”

 

“Sorry, can't do that.” Ben's hand on her shoulder reached across to the other shoulder and he pulled Rey closer to him. “Rey and I are trying to have a moment.”

 

Kylo's hand went from the small of her back to her waist, yanking her back toward him once more. “I think she'd prefer my apology to yours.”

 

Ben scoffed. “I wouldn't be so sure.” He leaned in closer, nuzzling his nose to her ear. “Won't you forgive me, Rey?” She blushed and closed her eyes, letting her head fall closer to Ben's.

 

Kylo reached up with his other hand to gently run his knuckles down her cheek. “I'm really very sorry, Rey. Tell me what to do to make it up to you. I'll get on my knees if you need.” The innuendo was _not_ lost on Rey, and her breath hitched.

 

Ben's free hand was suddenly on her thigh, slowly traveling up the inside of her leg from her knee to the edges of her cutoffs. Her legs fell a little apart unconsciously, and his fingertips edged under the frayed end of the material.

 

From the other side, Kylo pressed himself closer to her, sliding onto one knee on the couch. He used the hand on her cheek to turn her face to his. He spent a long moment just staring into her eyes before lowering his lips to hers, kissing her once more. So softly, gently. Reverently. In a way that she never would have expected out of the impulsive, super aggressive twin. She couldn't hold back the sounds coming from her throat this time as he urged her lips to part under his. His tongue swept against hers so tenderly and she moaned into his mouth.

 

When he pulled away to catch his breath, he smiled at her so endearingly, biting his wet, red bottom lip. She smiled back, gently cupping his cheek.

 

But Ben wouldn't be ignored for much longer. As soon as she was free of Kylo's mouth, she was suddenly bombarded with Ben's. He kissed almost viciously into her throat. She gasped as she felt his teeth rasp against her pulse point and leaned her head back. Her hand slid from Kylo's cheek down to his shoulder and she clutched at him, her fingers fisting around his shirt. Anything to keep herself grounded. Her other hand clung to Ben's thigh, nails digging into the denim as he sucked a mark into the side of her neck under her ear.

 

Kylo started to inch her tank top up her stomach, fingers caressing each inch of new exposed skin until he had the shirt bunched up over her breasts, under her armpits. “Please, Rey,” he murmured as he leaned into her, starting to mouth at the lace of her bra. “Which apology do you want?” He pulled her breast from the cup, his tongue immediately finding her nipple. She gasped as his lips wrapped around the sensitive peak and sucked. Her hand curled into Kylo's hair and she arched closer to Ben's nibbling lips.

 

“You gotta pick one, Rey,” Ben purred in her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. His hand traveled from her thigh to cup her crotch, his middle finger roughly pressing the thick seam of her cutoffs right into her clit. She writhed under Ben's hand, pressing her breast further into Kylo's mouth.

 

She began panting softly, arching into both of them. She shook her head, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. “I can't. I can't choose.”

 

Kylo sat up and kissed her jaw gently, kneading her breasts with his hands. “Are you going to make me earn it, Rey?”

 

Before she could answer Ben pulled her into his lap, the two of them facing Kylo on the couch. His lips stayed nibbling and sucking on her neck, but his hands traveled down to start opening her shorts and yanking them off. Meanwhile, Kylo pulled her top off and pushed her bra up above her breasts. He pushed her tits together and pressed his face between them, his thumbs strumming at her nipples as he practically rooted against her meager cleavage.

 

Having successfully disentangled her from her shorts, Ben's fingers pushed her panties to the side to explore her wetness, his fingers almost lazily stroking her as he held her against his chest with one arm around her waist.

 

She moaned, her hips twitching against Ben, her chest arching against Kylo. “Please! Oh, can't I have both?”

 

Ben laughed against her neck. His fingers zeroed onto her clit and started to rub in slow circles. “Look at this naughty little girl. She wants both.”

 

She gasped and Kylo leaned up from her chest to capture her lips, swallowing the sounds she made as Ben teased her. She reached back to bury one hand in Ben's hair and used the other to pull Kylo closer as she deepened their kiss.

 

“Oh, sweet Rey,” Kylo murmured against her lips. “You can have whatever you want.” His hands plucked and pulled at her breasts, the tips hard and pebbled for him.

 

Ben pulled his hand from her and she whined against Kylo's mouth. He just laughed and gave her hip a soft slap. “On your knees, you dirty little spoiled brat.” He pushed her hips up off his lap and propelled her into Kylo's arms. Kylo held her steady, his hands gliding from her breasts to her hips and back again.

 

Ben pushed her panties down her legs and then wedged himself behind her, pushing her knees farther apart. He put his hands on her ass and gripped her tight. He leaned over her, whispering in her ear. “I'll show you what we do to greedy little sluts who want both.” And then he was pressing first one thick finger and then a second into her soaked cleft from behind. She moaned, her voice high-pitched and needy in a way she'd never heard it before, and clung to Kylo even tighter. She pressed her face against his neck and shuddered as Ben started to thrust into her in a grueling pace, his hand slapping against her ass with each stroke.

 

Kylo gently stroked her sides and then her stomach as Ben plundered her roughly. “That's it. You're so good, Rey. So perfect.”

 

The contrast between the two of them was almost overwhelming. She'd hoped it would be like this, one rough and one tender. But she'd been so _wrong_ in her private imaginings. The reality was even better than her imagination. She wrapped an arm around Kylo, clenching her hand into his shirt and twisting it as she fought to keep herself from collapsing under Ben's onslaught. She didn't know if she could take it!

 

Kylo tilted her face to his and kissed her, so eagerly, almost urgently. Then he reached down and started to fumble with his slacks, his hands working quickly through the buttons. He took her small hand in his own and pressed her against the velvety flesh that practically fell out of his fly. “Please, Rey. _Please_ touch me,” he moaned against her mouth. His hips twitched as she wrapped her hand around his length. She buried her forehead in Kylo's neck again and looked down his body to watch herself stroke him. She gasped at the sight. His cock was _huge_. So much bigger than she'd expected. It was so swollen, almost angry looking, the tip so flushed, and leaking with each movement of her fingers along him. She felt his fingers thread themselves through her hair, but he didn't yank. He pulled her closer, moaning into the crown of her head, as he thrust himself in and out of her fist. He moaned her name and tenderly caressed her breasts.

 

Ben was a whole other story. He was plowing her from behind with his fingers in a way that could only be described as almost _violently_. He pushed her bottom wide with his free hand, sending his fingers even deeper. He then added a twist to his wrist on the backstroke, causing Rey to cry out desperately against Kylo's neck.

 

“You're so _wet_ for us, Rey.” He sounded pleased, almost smug. “Fucking _sloppy_ for us.” She was rocking back against him with each slam of his fingers into her. “If you needed to get _fucked_ so badly, all you had to do was ask.”

 

She whimpered, barely able to concentrate enough to continue stroking Kylo.

 

“That's what you want, isn't it, Rey?” Ben was leaning over her, his hand joining Kylo's in her hair. But Ben _yanked_. “You want to get fucked? By _both_ of us?”

 

She moaned indecently and tried to nod, but Ben held her fast.

 

“Say it, Rey.”

 

She gasped, her eyes closing tightly. “I.. I want to be fucked.”

 

“By who?”

 

She moaned as he twisted his hand under her to stroke against her G-spot with each penetration. “Both! Both of you!”

 

He tightened his hand in her hair. “Good, girl. How long? How long have you wanted this?”

 

She desperately tried to catch her breath, but her lungs couldn't seem to fill up enough. “Months..” was all she could manage.

 

“Months? God, you're such a bad girl. A good girl wouldn't have made us _wait_ this long!” He pounded into her harder and she sobbed as she clung to Kylo. “Tell me who's fucking you so good, Rey.”

 

She turned her face – as much as Ben's hand in her hair would let her – and looked into his eyes. “You, Ben. Fuck, it's so good!”

 

He grinned at her and let go of her hair in order to pet her softly. “Good girl. And who's cock is about to fucking burst in her hands?”

 

She turned back to Kylo, her eyes finding his. She stroked him faster, his mouth hanging open and his lips wet and red. She practically moaned the word as she said his name. “Kylo!”

 

Kylo gasped and shuddered before her. His arms wrapped around her tightly and he moaned, his voice impossibly deep and raspy. “Oh.. Shit.. Rey.. Fuck, I'm gonna..” He was swelling even more in her hand, and he started to cum even before he was done talking. He groaned desperately and hunched over her as she worked him through his orgasm, coating her hands in the white ribbons erupting from him and shooting up high enough to splash her belly with it. Kylo gasped and fell back onto his haunches on the couch. He kissed her gently, worshipfully, while still trying to catch his breath.

 

Ben pulled his fingers from her with an obscene _schlurp_ and flipped her around easily. He pressed her back against Kylo, who wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck and cheek tenderly. Ben lifted one of her legs and pressed it close to her chest, using his hand on her to steady himself as he leaned over her. “Hold her tight, Kylo. We're not finished yet.” His brother obliged and Ben pushed his fingers back into her. She gasped, her toes curling, as she lifted her hips for him. He started his frantic rhythm once more, but now the heel of his palm was slapping into her clit with every stroke. She cried out and arched back against Kylo, her legs starting to shake and her hands clenching tightly to Ben's thighs. Kylo's hands glided up her torso to grasp and pull at her breasts and she couldn't take it anymore.

 

She stiffened in Kylo's arms and Ben grinned down at her. “That's it. Cum for me. Cum for _us_. Such a nasty little girl.” She cried out, moaning and sobbing as her pleasure unraveled, her cunt pulsing and clenching around Ben's fingers as she came. He didn't let up his punishing tempo until she curled up and begged him to stop.

 

As she lay back on Kylo, sated and sweaty, Ben made quick work of his own jeans. He didn't even bother to shuck them off his hips before he was jerking himself over her. He hunched over her and cupped her jaw with his free hand. He was panting and straining already.

 

“Shit, Rey.. You're so nasty.” He slipped his thumb between her lips and she sucked it as she looked up into his eyes. “Want me to cum all over you, Rey?” She nodded, licking the pad of his digit. “Gonna give you such a pretty string of pearls.”

 

She bit the tip of his thumb and he gasped as he came. He made an effort to aim the thick ropes onto her clavicle and neck, though some of it splattered up to her chin. Kylo murmured words of encouragement in her ear as Ben used the hand on her chin to spread the sticky mess all over her heaving chest.

 

Ben grinned down at her as he sat back on the couch as well. “You're so beautiful covered in our cum, Rey.”

 


	29. Liberty Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 15 - Starkiller Stampede. Ben jumps to some conclusions.

Rey always enjoyed her lunch dates with Finn. With how hard she'd been working lately, it felt like she didn't get to see him anymore. Their schedules were just too different. And now that he'd moved in with Poe – all the way across the city from her – she really felt like they were almost in separate time zones now. So it was great to catch up with him when she could.

Finn picked her up at the stables a little after noon. But he wasn't alone. She grinned even wider to see Poe with him getting out of the car.

“Howdy, stranger!” She hollered at him before throwing herself at him for a hug. If she hardly had time for Finn, she _never_ saw Poe. So it was good to see her two best friends for once.

Poe smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked back to Finn's car. “So, I found the _best_ Greek place in town recently. How do you feel about souvlaki?”

She grinned back at him, her arm going around his waist. “Are you kidding me? You really have to ask me that?”

He laughed then opened the front passenger door for her, ever the gentleman. “I guess not.”

She buckled herself in and the boys followed suit. She looked up and she noticed Ben scowling at them from his car as they peeled off for the splendors of pita and tzatziki. She idly wondered what her boss had to scowl about. But then she remembered that it was Ben Solo and he didn't really _need_ a reason to be an asshole. She shrugged it off and pushed it to the back of her mind.

Lunch lasted longer than she had expected and so she had to rush back to work. Poe had been right, it had easily been the best Greek place in town. She would have to go there again soon.

She gave Finn a kiss on the cheek and then waved her boys goodbye as they drove off. She quickly made her way into the small office building beside the barn to put her personal items away, not looking up as she stashed her phone in her purse and made her way to her assigned cubby.

“Rey.”

She looked up and saw Ben standing by his office door looking quite fierce. She frowned. “Yeah?”

“Can you come into my office for a moment, please?” His words were terse and his eyes were like flint. She wondered what she'd done to piss him off _this_ time.

“Sure, sugar, let me put my things away.”

“ _Now_ , if you please.”

She rolled her eyes and backtracked her way to her boss's office. Someone pissed in his cheerios this morning.

He shut the door behind her with more force than was necessary, and she almost jumped. What on Earth had gotten into him?

“What's up, bossman?”

He sat down at his desk, glowering at her the whole way. “Where have you been?”

“Lunch?”

“You've been gone for longer than an hour.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. The place was packed and it took longer to get food than I'd expected.”

“No excuses, Ms. Kenobi. You're late.”

She frowned. “It was only by a few minutes.” Was he really getting pissy about this?

“How am I expected to keep a tight schedule if you're off gallivanting with _men_ on your lunch break?”

She blinked at him wordlessly for a moment. Men? She tilted her head to the side. “Why do you care who I have lunch with?”

“I _care_ when it jeopardizes productivity.” His voice was like acid. And she had the distinctive feeling that this was _not_ actually about her being late.

“When _what_ jeopardizes productivity?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

He glared at her and she could barely see a small flush start to creep up his neck. “Your lunch hour _quickies_.”

One side of her mouth quirked up and she arched a brow. “Is that where you think I was, Ben?”

He cleared his throat. Then he reached down to fiddle with his tie. Then he looked down at his hands that he folded on top of his desk. “I don't actually care where you were. Or what you were doing. Or who you were with.”

She snorted. “Okay.” She believed that about as much as she could pick him up and toss him across the room.

“Whatever. Just. Don't be late again.”

She gave him an evil smile. “I do what I want, Ben. With who I want.” She walked over to his desk, around behind it, in front of him, and sat down. “What did you think I was doing with two other men, Ben?”

He gave her a vicious look, then turned his eyes to the side. “I told you, I don-”

She leaned over and snapped in his face. “Eyes on me, Ben.”

He snapped his mouth closed and looked over at her again, the flush she had seen starting to darken.

“Were you in here imagining me with them? Fucking them?”

He said nothing, but his eyes spoke for him. They were hard and dark and on fire.

She grinned. “Were you wondering what I'd let them do? How I'd let them take me? Are you afraid you're not enough? That I'd need two _real_ men to take me the way I deserve?”

He was breathing faster now, his chest rising and falling quickly, his hands gripped together tightly on his desk.

“I'd definitely let the two of them do things to me that I'd never let you do. Is that what you were thinking? Does it make you mad that I'd let them fuck me? And I won't let you?” She reached forward and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer to her, spreading her knees apart on the desk to make room for him. “I'd let them fuck me. Separately or together. I'd let them spank me and call me names and pull my hair. I'd let them cum in me, all over me. But you're not allowed to do any of that, are you, Ben?”

He swallowed thickly. His mouth worked angrily before he spoke, though his voice was a quiet rumble. “No, ma'am.”

“And why not, Ben? Why won't I let you fuck me?”

His mouth tightened before he answered, his eyes hot daggers. “Because I'm not a good boy.”

“That's right, darlin'.” She gave his head a pat then let go of his tie. “Take off my pants.” She kicked off her boots and they thunked onto the floor under his desk.

He very quickly jumped to her orders, tearing at the fly of her jeans before yanking them off and tossing them across the room. Then he reverently ran his hands up the outside of her thighs. He looked back up at her expectantly. Waiting patiently for her orders.

She grinned at him and wiggled her hips to the end of the desk, almost hanging off the edge. “You're going to clean up the mess they made of me.”

He made a stricken face but nodded. “Yes, ma'am.”

She smiled at him, running her hand along his jaw. “Does it make you mad to think of me with other men?” She leaned over and ran her hand down his chest, making a beeline for his crotch. “Or does it make you hot?”

He growled and shook his head, but the lump she found at the end of her journey was proof enough.

“I have to fuck them, Ben. How else am I supposed to get what I need? From you?” She laughed almost meanly and stroked the twitching bulge in his trousers. “Take off my panties and get started.” She murmured as she sat back on the desk.

He stripped her down and she lifted her hips for him. He made to dive into her with his mouth and she put a hand on his forehead, stalling him. “Fingers only.”

He groaned impatiently but followed her orders. He slid two fingers through her lips, parting them and starting to spread her growing wetness around.

She moaned softly, her fingers going into his hair. “Inside, Ben. I want you to feel what I let other men have.”

He whined softly and slipped his fingers inside of her cunt. She let her head fall back with a moan and hitched her hips against his hand. He started to thrust into her with his fingers and she groaned and rocked with the rhythm on the desk.

“Is it too stretched out, Ben?” She moaned. “There were two cocks in there recently.”

He whimpered. She looked down at him. “Answer me, Ben.”

“No, ma'am.”

She grinned, putting her feet on his thighs for leverage. “Taste them. Tell me how someone else's cum tastes.”

He reluctantly pulled his fingers from her and brought them to his lips. He looked tortured by the thought but followed her orders anyway. When he licked his fingers he frowned and looked at her confused.

“What's the matter, Ben? Doesn't taste like cock? I wonder why _that_ could be?” She tilted her head to the side and frowned at him.

“There isn't.. You didn't..?” The poor man looked just flabbergasted.

“No, Ben. I didn't. I had _lunch_ like I said.” He sat there for a moment, looking so sad and sorry. “Are you gonna go back to it or what? I need to get back to work soon.” She said, gesturing back to her cunt.

He very happily moved to lick her but she stopped him again. “Really, Ben? You think you deserve that?” He shook his head, quite recalcitrant. “You don't get to question my fidelity and then get rewarded with eating my pussy. Fingers only.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

Where he had been so reluctant to explore her before, he was absolutely _eager_ to please her now. He drove his fingers back inside of her and she moaned. She leaned back on the desk on her elbows and let him fuck her with his fingers. When they slid against the sweet spot inside of her, she gasped.

“Right there. Oh, harder, Ben.”

He started to push into her more vigorously and she brought one hand up to her breasts to pull and twist at herself.

“What am I supposed to do with such a bad little boy, Ben?” she moaned, closing her eyes and falling into the rhythm. “I can't even leave you alone for an _hour_ without you having a tantrum.”

“I'm sorry, Rey.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to her thigh. “Please, forgive me.”

She gasped as his fingers curled against her G-spot. “Well see. Make me cum and we'll see.”

“Yes, ma'am.” And with that, he doubled his efforts. She squealed as she felt him squeeze another finger inside. The hand on her breast glided down her body to start rubbing at her clit as he fingered her. He scooted closer to her and tossed her legs over his shoulders as he got down to business with her cunt. “Please cum for me, Rey. _Please_. I want to feel you cum.”

She was gasping for breath, her hips rocketing against him of their own volition. “Like that. Oh, Ben!”

He leaned in closer and slapped her circling fingers away from herself. “Please. Please let me make you cum, Rey.” She slapped her hand down on the table and she felt his thumb start to press against her clit in the same rhythm of his seeking fingers.

She cried out and laid down flat on the desk. “Just like that, sugar. Oh, god. Just a little more!”

“Oh, Rey. You feel so good. So tight. So _wet_.” The sounds of his fingers slipping into her slick cunt was nothing less than obscene. “Is it all for me? Do I make you this wet?” Poor Ben, always looking for reassurances. Even in the middle of sex.

“Yes! Fuck me harder, Ben. Please!”

He pressed into her over and over again, letting his other hand push her further open while his thumb played with her little nub. He kissed up her thighs again, being careful to shy away from her pussy – she hadn't given him permission to taste her yet. “Please, Rey. Cum for me. Tell me I'm the only one who makes you feel this way. Tell me I'm the only one who can make you cum like this.”

She moaned urgently, her eyes closed tight and her hips straining against him. “Oh, Ben! You're gonna make me cum, sugar. Just you.. Just you!” She howled as she came, her whole body stiffening and spasming for him. She palmed her breasts roughly as she shuddered through her pleasure. She fell back against the desk when she was down and moaned softly. He gently pulled his fingers from her and sucked them clean before leaning forward to kiss her belly softly. Then he gathered her up and kissed his way up her neck to his jaw. He pressed his hardness against her leg eagerly and she chuckled.

“No, Ben.” she purred as she pushed him away. “Time to get back to work.” She stood up from the desk and started to gather her errant clothing. He gave her a look full of confusion and rejection. She pecked him on the forehead as she wriggled back into her tight jeans.

“Bad boys don't get to cum, Ben. You know this.” She smiled and ran a finger down his nose. “You're not allowed to cum until I decide otherwise. Period.”

She picked up her boots and her purse and made her way back out of his office, a soft sashay to her hips.

 


	30. Reparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct sequel to Chapter 17 - Displacement. Ben tries to think of a way to get out of Starkiller and Rey gets a LITTLE kinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! We're almost there, folks!

He stepped down from the rack and reached down for her. She was completely debauched-looking, his seed dribbling down her cheeks obscenely. He cupped her cheek, ignoring the mess, and she nuzzled his hand like a kitten, her eyes closed in bliss.

Looking down at her now he couldn't imagine how he could have ever forgotten this beautiful creature. He knew, intellectually, that it wasn't his fault. That the memories were _taken_ from him. But he still felt riddled with guilt for leaving her to deal with their love alone. Their force bond had been making him feel empty and alone for years, but without the force he hadn't been aware of how to fix the hole he felt gaping inside of his chest.

The last time he had seen her he had yet to really become a man and she was barely a woman. They had both grown, but he still felt the tug toward her. With her near it felt like a piece of himself had finally clicked back into place. He couldn't imagine how she must have felt, how she must have missed him. He'd missed her and hadn't known it. She had missed him and couldn't do anything about it. They both had so much to catch up on.

But, for now, he really needed to find a way off this base.

As if she could read his thoughts – which, honestly, she probably could – she shook her head, reaching up to take his hand. “We can't leave, Ben. But it's okay. You're here and everything's going to be okay now,” she said with a smile before bringing his hand to her mouth and licking the remnants of his orgasm from his fingers. He sucked in a breath and urged his rising arousal to stand down. He needed to keep himself in check, needed to keep his wits about him.

“Rey, you know I can't stay here.”

She shook her head again, this time more adamantly. “No. It'll be fine. I'll take you to the Supreme Leader. He is wise, he'll know what to do.” Her eyes were so wide and doe-like in their absolute certainty. He sighed inwardly. His poor darling had obviously been brainwashed by this monster. But he wasn't going to be undoing any of that anytime soon. He switched tactics.

He gave her a saucy grin, running his finger down her messy cheek. “You're going to go seek out your Master like this?” He slipped his coated finger into her mouth and she moaned and sucked it clean. “I'm not complaining. I quite like this look. But I'm not sure I _want_ other men to see you this way, even if he is your Master.”

She let go of his finger with a last lick and smiled up at him coyly. “Only for you, Ben. Only ever _always_ for you.”

That's what he'd hoped to hear. That meant they had some time. And hopefully, he could stretch that out even longer. Indefinitely, hopefully.

He patted down his pockets, finally pulling out the cloth he used to scrub down parts. He folded the greasy side to the middle and used a clean-ish corner to gently wipe her face.

He pulled her to her feet, smiling. “There you are, sweetheart.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She tasted tangy and salty, a bit like him. It was the most arousing thing in the galaxy for his girl to taste like him. He reveled in it and she clung to him as he deepened the kiss. His hands glided along her body but were hampered by the ugly uniform she was sporting. He pulled back and frowned a bit. “Take this thing off. I want to see how much my girl has grown.”

She blushed deeply but hurried to tear the black robe and tunic off. Finally, in just her undershirt and arm wraps and tight-fitting pants, he pulled her back to his chest, his hands easily running along her curves. She seemed a little self-conscious and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I.. I know I'm not.. I'm not very _developed_ ,” she murmured, looking away.

He smiled at her and lifted her chin with his forefinger. “Rey. What we have has never been about that.” He kissed her once more then grinned. “Besides, this feels like a _vast_ improvement over the last time I saw you.” He slipped his hands from her hips to cup and squeeze her bottom. She gasped softly and leaned into him more, arching so her backside filled his hands even more.

His grin widened. “You _like_ that, you naughty little minx!” He laughed, massaging the soft flesh. She nodded almost shyly and pressed her face into his chest. He turned them around and lifted her up onto the rack he'd come down from. “Turn around, let me get a good look at that booty.”

She laughed and blushed, turning and placing her hands on the cold metal. He groaned and shook his head, his hands lifting once more to massage and jiggle the bouncy flesh. “Why would you ever hide this under that awful robe, Rey?”

She bit her lip and shrugged. “It didn't matter, before..”

He laughed. “Well, it's probably a good thing. I'd hate to have to beat down everyone who's ever ogled your ass.” He lifted her cheeks just to watch them drop again and groaned. Oh, the things he was going to do to this ass when he had a real chance.

He leaned down and kissed her back gently, then reached around her to start to unbutton her pants. She whimpered softly as he started to roll the tight material down her hips to her knees. He nuzzled next to her ear and kissed her tight little jaw. “You said no one else has done this?”

He reached his hand around to her front once more and slipped his fingers into her panties slowly. She gasped and shook her head. “No. No one.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek. “Oh, Rey. How did I deserve such sweet devotion?”

He circled his middle through her wetness until he nudged against her _very_ swollen clit. She gasped his name and ground her sweet bottom against his crotch. He groaned into her neck and started to play with her soaked pussy. “Is this all for me, sweetheart?”

She moaned for him and it was the most delicious sound he'd ever heard. “Yes! Oh, Ben. Please!”

He reached down with his left hand toward her bottom, giving it one final firm squeeze before gliding her underwear down as well. He then slid back up her thigh to slip a finger into her wet depths from behind. She cried out his name and surged back against his hand, arching her back deeper to push her bottom further toward him. She pressed her face into her arms on the rack and rocked back against him desperately.

It felt like the Force surged and sparked around them, almost like it would set them aflame at any moment. Every inch of him that touched her seemed to become even more sensitive, and he hoped that she felt it too. And if the way she was moaning and writhing was any indication, she seemed to be just as affected.

She cried out and squirmed, trying to press herself deeper against him. She reached up and covered her head with her arms, pressing her cheek into the metal rack.

“Harder, Ben. _Please_. I need more!”

He could do more. He could _definitely_ do more. He slipped another finger inside of her and started to pump them in and out of her faster while his other hand picked up the tempo around her clit. She cried out and slapped her hands back down on the rack above her head.

He kissed along her neck and she moaned urgently. She gripped the rack tightly with her hands and for a moment he thought he saw streaks of purple lightning play along the metal. But he shook his head and refocused on the sweet, dark vixen in his arms.

She was a squirming mess in his arms as he fingered her almost roughly. She turned her face back toward him and gave him the most sultry, seductive look he'd ever seen. “I want you to fuck me just like this, Ben. I want you to push me down and fuck me hard. I want you to force me to lay still while you take what you want from me. I want you to ruin me, I want you to tear me in two with that big cock. I want you to fuck me over and over again until I can't walk straight. Until I can't _breathe_. Please, Ben. Bury that cock in me so deep I can _taste_ it.”

Force, his Rey really _had_ grown up. His eyes widened at such language coming from her. She was absolutely panting for it. But he had to keep his head on straight. He had to get them out of here before he did anything else.

So, instead, he slapped his hand into her over and over again, harder than before, and leaned in close. “When I take you – when I make you mine for the first time, Rey – it isn't going to be against some interrogation table. It's going to be on a bed with the softest sheets. It's going to be in a room that's just ours, with no one else who could amble in and ruin our fun. When I take you – and trust me, I will take you just how you want it – it's going to be perfect. But I'm not going to take you here.” He kissed the side of her neck, leaving a soft purple mark behind. “So, just lay there and cum for me. And we'll figure out all the rest later, hm?”

He felt her nod and he leaned back to focus on her pleasure. She was so swollen and wet, practically sobbing with her pleasure, he was surprised she hadn't cum yet. She pressed her forehead to the rack and moaned desperately, arching and writhing, spreading her shaking legs even farther.

“Please, Ben. _Please_. I.. I just need..” She gasped and reached for the hand skimming against her clit. She pulled it free from her pussy and brought his hand up her body to her neck. “Just.. Just hold me here. Just a little. Please.”

He arched a brow as she wrapped his hand around her throat. “ _This_ is how you like it now, my sweet Rey?” She really _had_ gotten into some dark, kinky things while they'd been separated.

She moaned and stuck her own hand back down to rub at herself as he pressed his fingers into her even deeper. He tightened the hand around her neck _just_ slightly, not nearly enough to hurt. She gasped and bucked against him, and his hand was flooded with fresh wetness. “Like that! Oh, Ben, _please_!”

He used the hand on her throat to tilt her face up higher, stretching her out along the rack. She panted eagerly, her airway not constricted but definitely hindered. Her fingers against her clit were not by any means gentle and quickly devolved to simply just slapping urgently at the top of her cunt.

Her free hand came up and pressed against his. “Please. Oh, Ben. Please, I'm so _close_. Tighter! Oh, Force!” His hand around her throat tightened even further, choking off any more words. She sobbed against him, her whole body first going taut for an extremely long moment before falling limp against him. He thought at first he'd held her too tightly until he felt her cunt start to seize around his hand and drench him with her cum. He let go of her neck quickly and she gasped and panted and moaned and sobbed all at the same time.

When finally the last of her shudders stopped, he pulled his fingers from her and held her against his body gently, kissing her over and over. He whispered to her how she was so sweet, so beautiful, his best girl, his perfect Rey. She smiled and moaned, snuggling back against him, her eyes closing in ecstasy. He kissed her once more before pulling back a bit to help her right her clothing. He turned her around to face him once more and kissed her again, caressing her face with his hand.

“Forgive me,” he murmured with an apologetic smile.

She frowned, confused. “What for?”

He sighed and shrugged. Then waved his hand next to her head, sending her deep into a force-induced slumber.

“For that.”

 


	31. Autagonistaphilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 18 - Scoptophilia. Ben bumps into his cute but quiet neighbor and gets the shock of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Finally! The last chapter! I hope everyone has enjoyed these as much as I have! I'm sad to see it end, but I'm happy that I FINALLY finished it! It makes me feel good, makes me feel like I can finish something for once ^^; I promise that I'm not leaving any of my other stories to rot and never be updated, I've just been a bit overwhelmed with this monster as well as where I'm actually going with my chapter fic. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed the ride. And maybe if we're all good girls and boys there will be more sin to come!

Ben hated laundry. Which was probably why he'd put it off to the last possible minute. He didn't have a clean shirt to his name, so he took his overflowing laundry basket out to the hall to make his way down to the grimy basement at the bottom of this equally grimy apartment complex.

He hated living here, but he didn't have a whole lot of options if he didn't want to go home crying to his parents. He'd failed at a lot of things, made a lot of bad decisions, but going home was never going to be an option. He'd live on the street first.

Or, you know, jack off on camera for money.

_Don't even pretend you only do it for the money._

He pointedly ignored that thought.

Lost in his own head, he almost ran over cute girl from next door. He flushed a little at his flub and took a giant step back. She smiled at him then hurried away. He looked back at her door as he walked on and wondered if her boyfriend was still in there.

He'd... heard them. Well, _her_ at least. Earlier. When he was 'working'. He saw the guy come and go sometimes, he was shorter than Ben was but he was definitely more handsome. Dark skin and a nice smile. Also, probably closer to her own age. Ben didn't think he lived here, though. Maybe just a fuck-buddy, then.

He made his way down the stairs to the laundry room and dumped a load into the first empty washer he could find, not bothering to separate anything. He had at least two loads to do today and he didn't have the inclination to make this last any longer than it had to. He dropped in his coins and set the wash to start, then sat down in one of the two chairs in the room. Right next to cutie-from-next-door. He pulled out his phone and tried to put his mind on something else.

He folded his feet under the chair awkwardly and started to weed through his Amazon wish list. It could really use some updating.

After a few quiet minutes, she cleared her throat. “You go through a lot of clothes?”

He chuckled and smirked, shaking his head. “Nope. Just hate doing laundry.”

She smiled and nodded. Then went back to reading her book. He went back to his wishlist.

The washer stopped, he turned his laundry over to the dryer. He updated his Twitter account with the new information, and promised a tasty reward for purchasing a subscription or donating to his wishlist. He kind of hated whoring himself out like that, but he could definitely use the cash. He put his phone away and waited for the dryer. He pushed the fact that he got off rather well to the thought of people watching him and paying him to the back of his mind where it belonged.

Cutie's phone _dinged_ next to him. She pulled it out, blushed softly, bit her lip, smiled, then typed away at her phone. Must be the cute boyfriend. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the dryer. His knee jiggled.

After several moments, Cutie's phone was slipped back into her pocket and she went back to her book.

Not too long after, his phone _dinged_. He took it out and smiled. That hadn't taken too long at all. One of his followers had added a respectable amount to his Amazon account. He flicked through his photos on his phone, trying to pick a good one to send as a gift. He hadn't put a lot of thought into that part of the deal, hadn't assumed that anyone would respond that quickly. But he should have guessed that -=Rey~of~Sunshine=- would be the first to jump on that opportunity. Whoever it was always seemed to be the first on his feed, had been for a long time. Ben assumed it was some poor, lonely, old, overweight gay guy somewhere in the depressingly empty midwest.

He chose an older photo, one he'd circulated before. He was leaning back on the couch, naked, one hand doing an awful job of covering his dick and the other run through his hair. It had taken him almost a half hour to get that pose down to look nonchalant but still sexy. He hesitated sending it a moment. He'd published this one before, but had snipped off the top of the photo where his face was. He bit his lip, thinking about it. He didn't show his face. _No one_ on the camsite saw his face. It was better that way. He knew he wasn't the handsomest of guys. Plus, the mystery was a huge pull for some people. Plus, he'd be endlessly embarrassed if anyone he knew ever saw him online like that.

But. Probably-balding Rey was probably nowhere _near_ him. Couldn't know him. What would be the harm? It could really draw the guy in and make him interested in spending more in the future. It was a good logistical decision. What could it hurt?

He selected it and sent the photo before he could second-guess himself. Then put the phone away. His knee jiggled quicker. He glared at the dryer. It had to be done _sometime_ soon.

Not two minutes later, Cutie's phone _dinged_ again. She picked it up with a grin, opened her phone, then gasped audibly. He looked over at her, curiously, but she had her phone tilted at just the right angle that he couldn't see what she was looking at. Then she looked up at him. The color seemed to drain from her face, then all came back at once as she blushed furiously.

He frowned. “You okay?”

Her mouth opened, then closed. It did that a few more times. Like a fish. Then she stood up suddenly and fished her clothing from the dryer before it had even signaled the end of the cycle. She practically ran up the stairs out of the basement. He wondered what happened. He hoped it wasn't some kind of tragic emergency.

He didn't have a lot of time to think about that before his own load beeped at him loudly. He stood, grabbed his things, and went back up to his apartment.

He was in the middle of folding the massive pile of shirts and undershorts when there was a knock. He put the sweater he'd been struggling with down and padded to the door. He opened it, surprised to see his deer-in-headlights neighbor again. “Uh. Hello?”

“I need an egg!” she said rather suddenly, then cleared her throat. “Please?”

He blinked, then nodded. “Uh. Yeah. Sure.” He left the door open and made his way to the kitchen. He snagged an egg out of the carton and came back out to give the weird girl next door her egg. She was standing in his living room. Staring at his computer. Then at his couch. Then she turned to look at him. She cleared her throat again.

“You left the door open.”

He shrugged. “Whatever. Are you baking a cake or something?” He asked, holding the egg out to her.

She just stared at him for a moment, not reaching for the egg. She looked really confused by the question. Then her eyes widened, like she'd just remembered why she was here. “Oh! Uh. Yeah. Something?”

She still hadn't taken the egg, so he stepped closer. She gulped visibly and he frowned, trying to figure out what was up with her. Then she opened her mouth and blew him away. Her voice was so soft, he almost didn't hear her.

“Kylo Ren?”

His hand fell to his side. He almost dropped the egg. He turned bright red. “What??”

“You're Kyl0_R3n, aren't you?” Her voice was stronger this time, and she was gripping her tee shirt tightly in her fists.

How the _fuck_ did she know that name?!

He stood there speechless, his jaw clenching and unclenching rapidly.

“You are, aren't you? Oh, holy fuck. You are.”

He rushed back over to the door and started to open it. “You have to go.”

“No! No no, please. I'm.. I'm not a weirdo, I swear to god.”

This was _not_ happening. How did she _know_??

He stood there, wordless, looking over to the side, and held the door open.

“Please!” He could see her biting her lip from the corner of his eye. “I'll... I'll get you anything on the wishlist you want. Anything.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” His voice was tight and barely controlled.

“Anything. I swear to god.”

He grit his teeth and inhaled deeply before swinging his eyes back to her. “That's not how this works. Whatever you think this is, I'm not some kind of whore. You need to go.”

She rushed forward and pushed the door closed, pushing her body against it to keep him from opening it. “It's.. It's not like that. I just.. I just like to watch.”

He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “What's your name, kid?”

She gnawed on that lip again. It was already red and bruised, he didn't want to think about how it would look if she kept that up. “Rey. I'm Rey.”

His eyes almost bugged out of his head. _Rey_ was supposed to be some out of work, overweight 45 year old in Wisconsin! God _damnit_ why had he sent that picture of his face??

He fumbled in his mind, looking for reasons to get her out of his place. “What... What about your boyfriend?”

She frowned. Shook her head. “I don't have a boyfriend.”

He snorted. “C'mon, kid. I've seen him come and go. A _lot_.” He held out his hand around his shoulder-height. “Bout this tall? Big smile? Tan jacket? Ring any bells? Does _he_ know about what you get up to on the internet?”

She blinked, frowned, then laughed. She covered her mouth and giggled for almost a whole minute before she could make herself speak. “Oh, my god. _Finn_? My _gay_ best friend? Yeah, no, he's got _no_ clue.”

That deflated him a bit. No boyfriend? But. He heard her. Moaning. _All the time_. Then he turned bright red. She was moaning _alone_. And more than once, he'd heard her when he was live-feeding. He gulped at the thought. It was _always_ better when he could hear her. And she'd been _watching him_ when he was hearing her.

That thought went straight to his dick. Completely on its own accord. And now he was fucking hard in front of his neighbor. Who liked to watch him _masturbate_.

“Pleas, Kylo.” She almost purred that name and it made his cock _twitch_. “I just want to watch. I'll do anything. Please just let me watch.”

He swallowed thickly, his eyes darting across her face quickly. She was biting that lip again. Her hands were clasped together pleadingly in front of her.

Before he could think better of it, he turned quickly and carefully laid the egg down on the counter in the kitchen. He grabbed a chair from the small table in the corner of the kitchen and dragged it behind him on his way to the bedroom. When he didn't hear her behind him, he looked back and cocked an eyebrow. “You coming?”

She almost jumped to follow him and hurried down the hall to his bedroom after him. He set the chair about 6 feet from the end of the bed and pointed at it. “You can sit here. You don't get to come any closer than this.”

She nodded emphatically and sat down on the chair with a plop before he even had time to take more than a step away. He yanked his teeshirt off and started to unbotton his pants, his back turned to her. This was probably the stupidest decision he'd ever made. But he couldn't deny that it was also felt exciting. Illicit.

He palmed himself through his underwear, kicking his pants to the side. He turned back to her and took in the sight of her sitting there, enraptured. She was breathing quickly, leaning forward in the chair eagerly, her hands clutching her knees tightly. Her eyes raked up and down his body and he could almost feel them, like a caress.

He sat on the edge of the bed, facing her, and looked down at himself self-consciously. “I'm uh.. Not used to doing this with someone else watching.” He could feel the flush creeping up his ears.

She bit her lip, hiding a smile. “That's not true.”

He cleared his throat, looking over to the side, and shrugged. The idea of someone watching was thrilling, but it was so much easier to do it when it was all anonymous. He was hard. He wanted to. _She_ was watching him, she wanted him to. She'd watched him before. _A lot_. So, why was he hesitant?

He took a deep breath, then pulled himself out of his shorts before he could give into his second thoughts. She made some kind of sound – a groan, maybe? – and he looked up at her. She was biting her thumb, watching him avidly as his hand slowly brushed up his length. She was flushed red, squirming in the chair. Watching her in such a state of obvious _want_ turned him on even more. He wrapped his palm tightly around the base of his cock and started to stroke himself. He gasped at the feeling, closing his eyes and leaning back with a hand on the bed behind him.

He lost himself for several moments in the pull of pleasure, the feeling of his very-practiced hand tugging on his dick. When he opened his eyes again, he was surprised to see Rey had migrated to the floor in front of the chair. She was sitting on her knees, her lip tucked between her teeth. She'd buried a hand in her leggings and he could see it moving furiously through the fabric. He moaned as he watched her, watched her watching him. Her eyes flicked up to his, dark and wide, and she reached her other hand up under her oversized shirt.

He panted softly, leaning a little closer toward her. “T.. Take it off.” She didn't seem to follow. He gulped, his hand moving faster along his dick. “Your shirt. Take off your shirt.”

She scrambled to follow his directive. The hand coming out of her leggings was _wet_. So fucking wet. He groaned and gripped himself even tighter. She pulled her shirt off and tossed it behind her. God _bless_ him, she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Her nipples were hard and such a delicious shade of rosy-pink.

“ _Fuck_.”

He pushed his hair from his face then beckoned to her. “C'mere.” He completely forgot about the 'sit here and don't move' rule. She crawled over to him eagerly. He threaded his fingers into her hair and pulled up so she knelt in front of him, spreading his knees wider so she could wedge in closer. “Play with 'em.”

She was absolutely _dutiful_. She reached up and cupped her breasts, pushing them together and massaging them. He tugged on her hair a bit and she scooted closer. His cock brushed against her tits and she arched even closer. He pressed the head of his cock between the two soft mounds and she leaned in closer, pressing his cock deeper between her breasts. He watched as his flesh slid against hers, leaving trails of precum behind. He was a bit too big to fuck her tits properly, but it was still a _fantastic_ sight.

He pulled back from her to stroke himself again. “Are you watching?” She nodded emphatically and one hand dropped from her breasts to wiggle back under her leggings. His hand fell from her hair to cup her jaw and his thumb pressed against her bottom lip. Her mouth fell open and she moaned, never taking her eyes off of him. He grinned down at her. “Do you like watching me cum?”

She moaned again and nodded. He started to pant, his pleasure quickly rising. “Do you touch yourself? When you watch me cum?” She squirmed desperately in front of him. She was nodding so quickly she looked like a bobble-head. He let his thumb pop into her wet mouth for a moment, dragging the moisture out to cover her lip with it. “Do you cum when you watch me cum?” He almost whispered it, his voice so deep and low. She nodded again, but he tightened his hand on her cheek. “Say it.”

She moaned, her eyes traveling down to the hand working on his cock. She licked her lips and groaned. “I make myself cum,” she murmured softly. “I touch myself and make myself cum when I watch you.” Her eyes flew back up to his again. “It's the only way I can cum.”

He chocked back a moan and almost came right there. He shuddered, stopping his hand to grip himself tightly. He closed his eyes and willed the feeling away. Then he looked back down at her, flushed and wanting. Because of him.

“Show me.” He groaned, his hand starting to work along his length again. “I want to see.”

She leaned back and pulled her leggings and panties off. Then she sat back on her knees again, spread wide so he could see, and leaned back on one hand as she started to finger herself in front of him. She was so fucking _wet_ he could hear her fingers moving inside of her, _squelching_ in and out.

“Fucking _gorgeous_.”

She moaned, her eyes flicking between his cock and his face. She was a shivering, shuddering mess on the floor in front of him and it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. He watched her watch him as he stroked himself. Watched her pleasure herself as she watched his pleasure. He groaned, pushing his sweaty hair from his face.

Within only moments, she was moaning urgently and arching and writhing on the floor.

“Are you close, Rey?”

“Yes!”

“Are you gonna cum, Rey?”

“I am! I'm so close!”

He groaned again, his fist working faster, slapping against himself with his speed. “Wait.. Wait for me. I'm almost there. Wait for me, Rey.”

She whined desperately but her fingers slowed their frantic pace.

“Please, Kylo!”

“Fuck, Rey, I'm _almost_ there.”

Her hand slid a bit on the hardwood floor behind her and she yelped. He reached for her, pulling her closer again, his hand between her shoulder blades for support. It arched her breasts toward him again and his knuckles brushed against her nipple with each stroke. She sobbed at the feeling, and he could feel her whole body tighten.

“Oh! Kylo! Please! I can't.. I'm gonna cum!”

He was right there with her, but he couldn't do much more than moan her name as he came, his cock erupting all over her breasts. He gasped as he covered her in the sticky mess. And she was sobbing and shuddering on his arm, her head thrown back with her ecstasy. When her convulsions finally stopped, she collapsed onto him and he found his own arms wrapping around her. He gently stroked his hand up and down her back as their collective breathes started to even out.

They were both a sweaty, sticky mess. He sighed and shook his head. How had he let things get so out of hand?

 


End file.
